


Blossoming

by fallforriverdale



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallforriverdale/pseuds/fallforriverdale
Summary: Alternate Universe where Betty Cooper is a high class socialite alongside fellow associate, Cheryl Blossom while Jughead Jones is a member of the notorious Serpent gang who transfers to Riverdale High.





	1. The Beginning

"Come on, Betty. We're going to be late!"

Cheryl's shrill voice sent a shiver down her spine as it usually does whenever raised. Betty quickly assured, "Almost done!"

Betty Cooper looked at herself in the mirror once again. The tight red dress hugged her body in all the right places but she was definitely not comfortable. Sure, it'd be perfect if they were just about to attend the biggest party in town with celebrities appearing. But it made her feel weird that she had to wear it to Riverdale High. She longed for her simple jeans and cozy t-shirt but Cheryl and her parents would have a heart attack if they caught her wearing such "less than superb" clothing. 

Betty snapped out of her racing thoughts and carefully skipped down the steps in her high heels. Cheryl immediately grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her towards the awaiting limo. 

"I honestly just want to call a taxi right now to take us to the most prestigious academy in the country," Cheryl spat, ignoring the chauffeur's greetings while slipping into the limousine. "I swear, Riverdale is turning into a hellhole."

Betty's heart dropped at her best friend's sour mood; it usually never ended well. "What's going on?"

As the limo sped off, Cheryl whined, "I just received word from Tracy that Weatherbee is allowing some mutinous snake slither in to our school. Apparently Southside High is too 'underwhelming in education' for his taste. Which is ironic, being that he is a Serpent."

"A Serpent?" Betty croaked. She's heard all the stories about the gang. She never dared to step foot on the other side of the tracks; even if she wanted to, her mother would never allow it. The Serpents destroy anything and anyone whenever they felt like it and sweet, precious Betty Cooper should never get caught up in that. "What if he tries to hurt someone?"

"That's what I'm saying," Cheryl groaned. "Whatever. The whole school is going to shun him."

Betty nodded, her nerves increasing as the limo pulled up to the high school. People always stared whenever they arrived, which always filled Cheryl with pride but embarrassment for Betty. 

"Where's Jason?" Betty asked as they walked through the halls, arms linked together. 

"Early morning football practice," the redhead answered, grinning at the thought of her twin. "By the way, we have cheerleading practice after school."

Betty's stomach growled as she had not eaten all morning, but would unfortunately have to wait for lunch to be properly fed. Cheryl's convinced her to start skipping breakfast to improve her diet, despite the fact that it is incredibly unhealthy. But as it was inferred earlier, Betty's life and choices are made to please Cheryl Blossom. 

Principal Weatherbee suddenly appeared in front of the two girls, and Cheryl scowled. She was still angry at him for accepting a Serpent into the school. 

"Miss Cooper, may I have a word with you?" the elder man asked kindly, ignoring Cheryl's glare. "It will be just a moment."

"I'll be right back, I guess," Betty whispered to Cheryl who reluctantly backed away. 

"As you may have already been informed," Weatherbee began, glancing at the steaming red headed diva as they walked away, "a student from Southside High is transferring over here to Riverdale High."

Betty nodded. "Yes, I have been made aware."

"I suspect that most students won't... show him much respect, and I also fear that trouble will immediately begin upon his arrival," he continued, starting to look a little frustrated. "Betty, you are one of the only students I have ever come across who may have the slightest chance of showing this young man acceptance, despite his life and his surroundings."

She gulped, unsure of where he was going with this. 

Principal Weatherbee gave Betty a pleading grin, "I must ask if you could show Mr. Jones some friendliness and guidance. I don't want him to feel unwelcome... after all, he is transferring here on his terms for his own educational benefit." 

Betty's mind was spinning. If she associated herself with the new student Cheryl would kill her. But seeing Principal Weatherbee's stressed expression and hearing his praising words toward her made her feel as though she had no choice.

"I can do that," Betty nodded, wondering how the hell she was going to manage this hopefully secretive mission. "When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow," her now smiling Principal replied. "I'd like for you to give him a tour."

Everyone in her life would never let Betty associate herself with a Serpent. But deep inside, she doesn't care about who this new student is. Hey, he's transferring because he wanted a better education, right? He must be a good kid. 

He can't possibly be that bad.

-

"What did Weatherbee want from you?" Cheryl questioned, leading the anxiety-filled blonde girl into the cafeteria. 

All throughout her first few periods, Betty's mind constantly drifted to her obligatory tour she is supposed to give to a Southside High student. She absolutely dreaded it and felt slight anger towards Principal Weatherbee for giving her the mission, knowing it could ruin her reputation she needed to uphold. She also decided that she wouldn't tell a soul about her small interaction with the Serpent; he probably wouldn't even care for her acquaintance afterwards, right?

"Oh... just praising me for managing to maintain my 4.0 GPA," Betty lied. 

Cheryl grinned as they walked towards the front of the lunch line, earning a few complaints from Freshmen who didn't know better than to bother Cheryl Blossom, who always gets what she wants. "That's my Betty, perfect as always," Cheryl beamed. 

"As are you," Betty replied, but her brain wrapped around that one, awful word. 

Perfect. 

After they received their lunch (Betty was starving, so she was absolutely grateful even though it was just a salad and some water), Cheryl squealed at the sight of her twin brother. "Jason!"

While many others believed Cheryl and Jason Blossom's close relationship to be strange and unnatural, Betty always envied their close bond. Her and her sister basically pretend the other doesn't exist outside of school. And since she lived in the Cooper household with her nutcase parents, she felt lonely. In order to shake away the dreadful feeling of loneliness, Betty wrote poetry that probably no one would ever see. She loved to write. It was a huge passion of hers and if it was up to her, she's major in Journalism in college rather than Law. But nothing is ever up to her. 

Archie Andrews also appeared, and grinned widely at the sight of Betty Cooper. It was obvious that he had a thing for Betty; everyone in school knew and thought it was absolutely adorable. However, Betty wasn't interested. Not in the least bit. But she had a feeling that one way or another, Archie Andrews is going to be her boyfriend by the time Christmas rolls away. 

"Hi Betty," Archie smiled, taking a seat beside her. 

Betty nodded in acknowledgement, letting out a shy, "Hi."

Polly Cooper, much to Betty's dismay, also showed up and kissed her beloved Jason Blossom on the cheek. "There's my sweetheart."

Betty wanted to roll her eyes as Cheryl clapped, "I can't want until you guys get married!"

"Too bad we're only Juniors in high school," Jason laughed at his sister's excitement. 

Polly nodded and spoke dreamily, "But it will most likely end up happening anyway."

They kissed and Cheryl let out another one of her infamous squeals, "As long as I'm the maid of honor!"

Polly smirked, not even glancing in Betty's direction, "Definitely."

It hurt Betty, honestly, to have her sister act so cold and distant towards her. She never knew why, and it never made sense. They were at the same status in school, you'd think that your sister would utter more that a sentence your way everyday. 

As the four continued chatting about whatever, Betty's mind wandered. She wished she lived a different life, one where she'd make her own choices and be loved by her own family. She wished she was a different Betty Cooper. 

-

"Weatherbee is absolutely out of his mind to give some lowlife Serpent a chance and allow him to step foot inside of Riverdale High," Alice Cooper hissed, cutting into her steak. Betty wished she could have some, as it looked delicious, but due to her strict diet she couldn't. 

"You stay away from that boy, Betty," Betty's father, Hal, warned, as if he could predict the future. 

"Don't worry, I will," Betty quickly assured. "What if he hurts someone?"

"Then we'll have a good enough reason to kick him out," Alice chuckled. 

Betty didn't feel quite right. She felt a weight on her chest that was quite normal, but it was unusually heavier today. It worried her, and she could no longer clench her fists any tighter than she already was. 

"May I be excused?" Betty asked softly. "I feel faint."

"Whatever," Alice waved her off. "Polly, honey, how's Jason?"

Betty was halfway up the stairs when she hears Polly exclaim, "Everyone thinks we're a married couple!" She entered her bedroom and laid down on her bed, holding back the tears. Perhaps she was just tired, and that she'd feel better by tomorrow. 

Or, perhaps, this was the real Betty Cooper. A living robot.


	2. Slither In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Serpent student transferring from Southside High finally arrives to Riverdale High.

Morning arrives with full force thrown at an anxiety-filled Betty Cooper. 

She ignores her yearning to wear simple jeans and a cozy sweater and puts on a tight dark blue dress along with matching heels, as Cheryl had personally requested via text message. After putting make up on and combing her beehive of hair, she finally walks down the stairs of her eerily quiet house to find Cheryl Blossom impatiently waiting for her in the living room. 

"Come on, Betty!" Cheryl chirps, grabbing the nervous girl's arm and pulling her towards the limo. "I don't want to miss this!"

"Miss what?" Betty questioned. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, as if she should have known already. "The Serpent's arrival! I want to be there to show them who runs the school."

Holding the urge to roll her eyes, Betty remained quiet as they drove off to school. Cheryl was frantically typing away at her phone, most likely more complaints and threats circulating the new student. Betty disliked the idea of someone apart of a dangerous crowd entering the safety of their side of town, but deep down she felt sorry for the new student. They were already being judged and they haven't even started school yet. 

As they neared Riverdale High, Cheryl turned towards Betty. "BTW, Betty," she smirked, "rumor has it that Archie Andrews is planning on asking you to the Homecoming Dance next week."

Despite the sinking of her heart, Betty feigned delight. "Really?"

She knew she was going to be pressured into having a popular jock for a boyfriend. She knew they would become the school's power couple. She'd gain newfound respect from others and her family will probably stop ignoring her. They'd become "high school sweethearts" and end up marrying each other after college. This is an absolute dream for many. 

But definitely not for Betty. 

If she had her way, Betty would reject Archie Andrews and skip the dance. But Cheryl and her mother would probably kill her. 

The limo stops. The two girls get out. Stares on them as they enter the building. The usual morning. Betty spotted Principal Weatherbee and quickly turned to Cheryl, her heart already speeding up. 

"I have a meeting with Principal Weatherbee this morning," Betty informed her. 

The fierce red-head furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just college stuff," she replied. "I wanted to see if his praise or my GPA could be turned in a recommendation."

Cheryl nodded. "Fine. I have to have a little chat with Josie about her band playing at the dance, anyway."

Before she could sashay away, she whispered in Betty's ear, "And don't forget about Archie."

Betty gulped before striding into the Principal's office. As soon as she entered, she froze. On one side of the desk was, of course, Principal Weatherbee. But on the other was probably one of the most attractive boys she's ever seen. He wore all black, being from Southside High and all. Black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, black boots, black leather jacket. His grey crown-shaped beanie resting on his dark hair stood out, well, aside from his piercing blue eyes. 

Principal Weatherbee smiled at sweet Betty Cooper's arrival, and said, "Miss Cooper, I'd like to introduce you to Forsythe Pendleton Jones III."

"Jughead."

Betty's eyes instantly snapped from the principal to the peculiar looking boy sitting in the seat. Betty spoke confusedly and his random word, "Excuse me?"

"I'd prefer to be called Jughead," the boy clarified, smirking at the dumbfounded blonde. "You know, Forsythe's kinda weird."

And "Jughead" isn't? Betty thought to herself, refraining from giggling. 

"It's nice to meet you Jughead," Betty smiled. "I'm Betty Cooper."

"Miss Cooper will be showing you around the school building and will answer any questions you have in mind, Mr. Jones," Principal Weatherbee informed. 

Betty cleared her throat, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Jughead grinned, bemused. 

As they walked through the hallway, Betty began to speak in a soft tone, "Where to first?"

"The cafeteria," Jughead replied immediately, following closely behind her. 

Betty furrowed her eyebrows but nodded anyway at his quick response. "Okay, well, it's kind of easy to find. The school serves decent food, by the way, with various options on the menu. From pizza to-"

Jughead interrupted her rambling with an observation, "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

Betty froze in her steps, glad that the halls were empty due to first period going on. She turned to the new student and spoke, "What?! Why would you think I'm scared of you?"

"Well, for starters, you're shaking," he pointed. 

Betty crossed her arms, not having realized that she'd been shivering during their entire exchange. "I'm cold."

"You also stumble on your words every now and then," he continued. "But I think it's cute."

Betty glared at him, then softened her expression as she sighed, "It's not that I'm scared of you... I'm just afraid of people in general."

They stayed silent, and then continued walking. After a little while, Jughead asked quietly, "If you're so cold, why don't you wear a sweater or something?"

"I don't have one," she answered. 

Silence again. But Betty quickly turned when she noticed that Jughead was taking off his jacket. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he was about to do, "Oh no, you don't have to-"

But he did it anyway. Wrapping his rather large jacket around her slightly smaller body, Jughead stepped away and acted as if nothing happened. Betty was utterly confused, but at least she wasn't cold anymore. 

-

Before being caught with the new boy's jacket, she quickly stuffed it into her locker. She couldn't find him anyway so she could return it. The gesture never left her mind ever since it happened, and she didn't know what to make of it. 

Now she found herself at lunch sitting with a seething Cheryl Blossom. 

"How DARE he slither in Riverdale High and ignores the queen bee of the facility," she raged. 

Indeed. How dare Jughead Jones slither in to the school, make observervations of Betty Cooper that no one has ever noticed before, and give her his leather jacket for warmth? Betty was annoyed, too, but not in the way everybody else was annoyed. 

"To be fair, Cheryl, you called him a conniving snake right to his face," Jason laughed. "Just ignore the guy."

"But Jason!" Cheryl whined. "He's bound to be trouble!"

Of course, Cheryl was right. Jughead Jones was bound to be trouble, but in ways dear Betty Cooper would never expect. 

After a long day and much talk about the new transfer from Southside High, Betty sat on her bed and pulled out Jughead's jacket. She end up never being able to find him, so she had to formulate a way to return it to him. Maybe he'll find her. Betty found herself hugging the jacket to her chest. It smelt of mint and cigarettes. She kind of liked it. As she turned over the jacket, Betty noticed something she hadn't before, and it made her eyes go wide like she was a deer caught in the headlights. 

The infamous Serpent gang symbol, embroidered right on the back of Jughead's jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start of a long, drama-filled road... ;)


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty struggles to keep her interaction with Jughead secret from her friends - while she always struggles to avoid the Devil himself.

Locker 308. Combination lock numbers were 04-28-00. Jughead Jones. How did Betty Cooper manage to get this information? Well, she may have had a glimpse of his schedule and student information while giving him a tour. She thanked the Heavens she was able to memorize it. 

All she wanted to do was forget about that stupid leather jacket and that stupid Jughead Jones. So she woke up pretty earlier than usual and was the first at school - even before Principal Weatherbee. Technically she wasn't breaking in to his locker - she was merely just returning something to a person she wanted nothing to do with. 

The Serpent gang symbol was tattooed on her brain. She had no idea who Jughead Jones was and what he was capable of, but she didn't want to find out. 

As Betty lingered the practically empty halls at school, she received the text she had been expecting any moment. 

Cheryl: Betty!!! Where are you?? Why aren't you home??? We go to school together EVERYDAY!!!

Betty rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Cheryl Blossom sure did remind her of her own mother. 

Betty: I'm at school, Cheryl. 

Cheryl: Why the hell did you go to school early?

Betty had rehearsed this lie multiple times in her head last night when she was formulating the plan. The plan being, bring Jughead his jacket back and avoid him for eternity. 

Betty: Making sure the Serpent kid doesn't reck Riverdale High without getting away with it. Typically Southside High students' antics take place in the morning where nobody could catch them. 

Cheryl: OMG! Protecting the queen, aren't we? You are absolutely PERFECT, Betty! I'll be there in just a few minutes! 

Betty sighed and decided to go to the library, dreadfully awaiting her friend's arrival. She started reading for a few minutes before she felt another presence in the room. She looked up and nearly gasped at the sight of Jughead Jones. He hadn't noticed her yet. Betty quickly got up and hid behind a bookshelf so he wouldn't see her. She pretended to be in search for a book when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Elizabeth," Jughead spoke coolly. 

Betty turned and glared at him. "I actually prefer to be called Betty." 

He continued his little game, "I don't know, 'Elizabeth' has a particular ring to it."

Betty smirked. "So does Forsythe."

He frowned and raised his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. So, what brings you to the library?"

"What else?" Betty sorted. "Books."

"Of course, Betty. I need specifics," Jughead insisted, leaning against the bookshelf. "What kind of book?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Something to get my heart going, I guess."

"May I suggest Romeo and Juliet?"

Betty scrunched her nose. "I was sort of thinking The Great Gatsby."

Betty's phone suddenly went off. 

Cheryl: Your queen has arrived! Where are you?

Betty looked back up at Jughead, who was staring at her in a peculiar way. "I have to go," she said. 

He nodded. "Okay."

She walked towards the exit when she heard, "Oh, Betty?"

She turned her head. 

"Thank you for returning my jacket. It means the world to me."

She nodded and hurried off in search of her red-headed friend who was constantly filled with fury. 

He's a Serpent. He's a Serpent. He's a Serpent. A nagging voice that sounded similar to Alice Cooper's rang in her mind. But there was another one, one that spoke in a whisper: "I don't care."

-

He was in her first period English class. Of course. 

The only empty seat available was the one in the back, which Betty was grateful for as she sat in the front. However, she constantly felt herself being watched, as if his eyes were on her at all times. 

Archie Andrews, who sat beside her, nudged Betty while the teacher was speaking with another student. "Hey, Betty, I want to ask you something."

Is he serious? He's asking me in the middle of ENGLISH CLASS? How romantic. Betty fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

"What is it, Arch?" Betty smiled innocently. 

"Do you want to go to the Homecoming Dance with me?" he asked, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

Suddenly all eyes in the room where on them. A few of the girls squealed excitedly while some of the boys praised Archie, and Betty didn't even answer yet! 

"Archie... I would love to go to the dance with you," Betty spoke, the words becoming a great distaste in her mouth. 

He beamed. "Thanks, Betty!"

He quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek, leaving Betty speechless. She felt nothing, though. Absolutely nothing. 

-

"Betty Cooper, I need to show you something."

Betty's fear increased at the anger in Cheryl's voice. Cheryl lifted up her phone and spoke, "Kevin Keller was in the library this morning and happened to find getting a bit too cozy with the snake."

Betty blinked at the picture of her standing beside Jughead Jones. It was time to put her acting skills to the test. 

She rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to get some study time in the library when he came in and made a stupid comment about me being a nerd. I was just telling him where he could put that stupid hat."

She thought his stupid hat was pretty cool, though. 

Cheryl sighed in relief for a moment, then recoiled in anger, "How dare he bully my best friend! I swear, I'm going to-"

Betty quickly interrupted, "Don't confront him, Cheryl. He'll only bother me more. Besides, I need to tell you something important."

"Spill, girl."

"Archie asked me to the dance and I said yes!"

Cheryl clapped her hands excitedly, "O-M-G! We need to go dress shopping ASAP!"

After school, Betty had to walk home by herself. Cheryl and Jason had to leave in the middle of the day for some family emergency, leaving her without a ride. But she didn't mind. She always preferred walking anyway. 

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Jughead's voice startled Betty. 

"I don't," she said as he fell into step with her. 

"Do you remember anything that happened in English class today?" Jughead snorted. "You and Archie Andrews are a thing, apparently."

"We're not," she snapped. "Even if we were, why do you care?"

"Whoa, whoa. Sorry if I triggered you, or something," Jughead said defensively. "Do you like Archie?"

"No." She surprised the both of them with her honesty. 

"Then why are you going to the dance with him?" he asked confusedly. 

"I don't have a choice," she sighed. 

"You always have a choice, Betty Cooper," Jughead said, stopping his movements. 

"You don't understand," Betty said, clenching her fists. "You'll never understand."

"Try me," Jughead challenged, crossing his arms. 

"It's complicated," Betty chuckled bitterly. "Trust me, you don't want to drag yourself into the wild world of Betty Cooper."

"You don't know me. Maybe I do."

"You shouldn't." She turned away from him. 

"Just tell me, Betty-"

"If I could, I wouldn't have said yes to Archie. If I could, I wouldn't be going to this stupid dance. If I could, I would control my own life," Betty spat. "But my life isn't mine. It's Cheryl Blossom's and Alice Cooper's."

As soon as she felt the tears coming down, she ran off. Now it was time for her to avoid Jughead Jones. For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a little short! <3


	4. Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead Jones climbs up the ladder to Betty Cooper's window, grateful she hasn't fallen asleep yet.

Betty Cooper had been staring up at her ceiling, unable to fall asleep. The conversation she had with Jughead and basically every single problem she has in her life was keeping her up. She also began wondering about an alternate universe; one where her and Cheryl weren't friends, she and her sister were close, she wore regular, comfortable clothing to school and had a firm grip on her own future. Her mother would still be crazy, because she couldn't imagine Alice Cooper NOT being crazy - even in an imaginary dimension. 

A sudden tapping on Betty's window nearly gave her a heart attack. She sat up in bed and turned her head to see a grinning Jughead Jones right outside her window, perched on her father's ladder. 

She tiptoed out of bed and opened the window, utterly confused. "Um, why are you at my house, Jughead Jones?"

"Hey there, Juliet." He winked. "And what I'm doing here, Betty Cooper, is apart of an eleborate mission I'm determined to pull off."

"What eleborate mission?"

"We're going on an adventure," Jughead declared. "You and me. Right now."

"Are you insane?" Betty gasped. "It's the middle of the night and I barely know you. Plus, my mother will kill me."

"Your mother doesn't have to know," Jughead says with a shrug. "You should know that every single old person in this town is asleep at this hour."

"Asleep. Yeah. Something we BOTH should be doing right now." Betty crossed her arms. 

"Come on. Don't you want to be a crazy, wild teenager at least once in your life?" He smirked. "This is the perfect time to do it."

Betty hesitated. Was she really about to sneak out of her house (which could lead to very severe consequences if discovered) with a strange boy who wore a strange hat at all times and had connections to a biker gang? Was she really about to not be the perfect girl for at least a few hours? 

"You have to bring me home by two, and we can't be caught," Betty negotiated. 

"So you're in?" 

"I'm in."

As Jughead climbed back down, Betty pulled on a grey hoodie over her dark red silk pajamas and slipped into some old sneakers. She quickly gazed over to Archie's room window directly across her room, making sure he hadn't been watching. Betty slowly climbed down the ladder, her stomach twisting into a tight knot. It wasn't a bad feeling, though... It may have been exciting. 

"I have history quiz in a few hours, you know," Betty pointed out to an overly thrilled Jughead. 

"I'm sure you'll pass it with flying colors," Jughead stated. "I take it you're a straight-A student?"

"Yeah," she sighed. 

"Hmm. Wish I was."

"I know you are."

Jughead raised his eyebrow. "How would you possibly know?"

"I've read the Southside High paper once. Your name was in the high honor roll section," she answered, wondering why she was suddenly becoming embarrassed by this random fact. 

"You're not as judgmental as everyone else at school," Jughead spoke in a soft tone. "I get glares and sly comments all day, even when I'm just trying to read Catcher in the Rye."

A pang of guilt struck Betty's heart. She chewed on her bottom lip nervous. "I'm sorry about Riverdale High. People could be..."

"Pretentious? Stuck up? Uptight?" he supplied, humorously. 

Betty nodded. "Yes. Even my friends..."

"Then why are you friends with them?" Jughead chuckled. "I've had a few glimpses of you with them at lunchtime. Sometimes, you look absolutely miserable."

"They look out for me," Betty defended her friends, though she wasn't sure why. "They make sure that I'm on the right path."

"But is it the path you want to be on?" Jughead quipped right back. 

Betty stayed quiet for a moment before she decided to change the subject, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The best place around town," Jughead said, grabbing Betty's hand as they turned around the corner. 

Betty tried desperately to ignore the small ignition of sparks when their hands touched. Betty raised her eyebrow when they came to a 50's themed diner - Pop's Chocklit Shoppe. 

"What kind of diner is opened at one in the morning?" Betty stated, glancing at Jughead. 

"The best kind. Which happens to be Pop's," Jughead replied, opening the door for her. "POP Tate has the best food in Riverdale, I swear."

"I'm not really hungry right now," Betty said. Ironically at that moment, her stomach let out a huge growl. 

"Come on, Betty. Pick something to eat," Jughead encouraged. "If it weren't morally and socially unacceptable, I'd prefer every single item off the menu."

"Do they have salads?" 

He groaned. "Real food, Betts. How about a burger?"

"A burger's not really in my diet," Betty blurted out mindlessly. "Cheryl would kill me."

Jughead's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Your friend puts you on diets?!"

Betty glanced down at her feet, realizing what she just said. "She says if I get any fatter, my position as a River Vixen could be terminated despite my friendship with the head cheerleader."

"Do you not understand how completely fucked up that is?" Jughead cried. "Betty, your body is fine the way it is!"

Betty couldn't help but blush, but she managed to whisper a small, "Thank you." She ended up ordering a classic hamburger and a strawberry milkshake. The two teenagers sat at a booth across from each other, and Betty couldn't help but devour her food. She hasn't eaten meat in a long while, and she really missed it. Granted, Cheryl and her mother would be furious if they knew where she was, what she was doing, and who was with right now. But she didn't care. 

"So tell me about yourself," Jughead said, munching on a fry. 

Betty sighed. "There's really nothing interesting about me."

"I doubt that. What are your hobbies?"

"Cheerleading-"

"Is it really?" Jughead asked. "Tell me your REAL hobbies."

"I like to write," Betty told him. "I kind of like Journalism."

"Cool, cool. Something you'd like to pursue in college?"

She shook her head. "I'm actually going to study law."

Jughead frowned. "Is this your choice or someone else's?"

Betty clenched her fists under the table and took a deep breath. "My parents just want me to a career I could excel at and make a living with."

"You could excel and make a living as a journalist," he tells her. 

Betty simply shrugged. Jughead sent her a lopsided smile before saying, "You should write something for me."

"Like what?" she questioned, confused. 

"I don't know, whatever you want. A poem. A story. A little 'thank you' letter for taking you out and helping you live as a normal teenager."

Betty laughed and looked down at the table, feeling guilty. She wanted to live in this moment forever but she knew it had to end, therefore she has to push Jughead away. Her life is too complicated for him to handle. Perhaps if her life was different, they could be friends. 

She decided to tell him the truth. "Look, Jughead, I really appreciate you doing this and all... but we're from different worlds and-"

"I know, Betty. A lot of people in your life wouldn't be too happy if they knew about your association with me. I wouldn't want to be your reputation at a risk, but..." Jughead sighed. 

"But?" Betty questioned. 

"I talk to you, then you walk away, and then I want more," he admitted. "I don't know... I guess I sort of want to be your friend."

"I want to be your friend, too," Betty smiled. "I also want to know more about you. You literally haven't told me anything."

Jughead's mood quickly plummeted. "Trust me, Betts, you don't want to know a second of the world I'm from."

"Why not?" 

"You'll get dragged in it, you'll get hurt," he said. 

"I'm not scared of you, remember?" Betty grinned. 

But Jughead stayed silent. Betty twisted in her seat awkwardly as they continued eating their meal. Once finished, Jughead said, "I'm taking you home."

Betty nodded, and their walk back to her house was filled with silence as well. Betty had so many questions, as she was utterly confused. Jughead was so desperate for her to confide in him about her life, why couldn't he share his? 

Betty turned to Jughead and whispered, "Bye," before climbing up. However, as she was halfway up, Jughead announced, "Rebel Without A Cause is my favorite movie, and I have a little sister named Jellybean. I like writing, too."

Betty couldn't help but smile as she entered her room and slipped into bed. She truly enjoyed her one single moment of teenage normalcy, and hope she could have more in the future. She didn't know why or how, but she believed Jughead Jones was going to be something important in her life. 

Something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, if anything appears messed up let me know - I'm new to ao3!!


	5. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper makes a comparison between the people in her life and Jughead Jones. She decides that Jughead is different from them. A good different, perhaps?

It's funny, really. Betty went to bed in a solemn, despairing mood and woke up with a bright smile on her face. She also noted how during those two periods of time involved a dark haired, crown wearing boy whom she's only known for a short period of time. 

All morning Cheryl had blabbed on and on about how they really need to go dress shopping over the weekend and complained thoroughly when she realized that there wasn't going to be a sale at her favorite store. Betty also remembered how it was Friday which meant that tonight was a football game which she was forced to attend since, after all, she was a devoted River Vixen. Maybe if Jason Blossom and Archie Andrews weren't on the team, she wouldn't have to go. Maybe if she wasn't a cheerleader she wouldn't have to go. But they are, and we is. And it was going to be a LONG night. 

"So have you picked a song yet?" Cheryl suddenly asked. 

Betty raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Song?"

The red-head rolled her eyes and clarified, "Since you and Archie are going together, you guys need a special song to dance to. Archie told me he's going to let you pick."

Wow, Betty thought to herself as she fought off an eye roll. Archie Andrews sure is a gentleman. 

"Oh," Betty said, nodding. "I haven't thought about it."

That was a lie. Betty has thought about it a million times. She would choose her absolute favorite song of all time, "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak. But she didn't want to waste such a beautiful, breathing song on a guy like Archie Andrews. Sure, he was nice and this was going to be her first ever dance with a boy but she didn't have feelings for him. 

"I've already chosen the song for Reggie and I to dance to!" Cheryl clapped her hands together. 

Betty questioned, "You're going with Reggie Mantle? I didn't know you liked him."

"I don't. Obvs," Cheryl huffed in annoyance. "Showing up with him on my left arm is good publicity." 

Publicity? Betty wanted to laugh. What publicity? It's just a high school dance. Sure, people will care for just a few minutes - at the most, days - but later down the road when they're in their forties with three kids and a mini van no one will remember let alone still gossip about how Person A slow danced with Person B at a Homecoming Dance when they were sixteen. 

Betty couldn't help but feel dejected when she couldn't find Jughead anywhere. Well, it wasn't like she was searching for him, but somehow she felt that he always lingered nearby. 

Cheryl reminded Betty strictly about practice after school and to show up at the field by six before prancing off towards Reggie, who was chatting with a couple of other brainless jocks. Betty went to her locker and started gathering books for her morning classes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised when she discovered it to be Kevin Keller and not a chirpy Jughead Jones. 

"Hey, Betty," Kevin sputtered, obviously nervous. Most of the student body assumed that Betty paralleled Cheryl Blossom's personality sometimes and tended to stray away from her. 

"Hi Kevin." She smiled at him warmly. "Do you need anything?"

Kevin's eyes slightly widened at her pure kindness. "Um, yeah. Jughead wanted me to give you this."

He handed her a folded up piece of paper and Betty accepted it. "Thank you," she tells him and he nodded before striding away. 

Before opening the note, she became cautious of her surroundings. Sighing in relief as there was no one really paying attention to her, she unfolded the paper and smiled at the scribbled writing. 

my number:  
(555)-3210  
call anytime you wanna escape,  
preferably around midnight.  
or text, whatever you want.  
it's your choice.  
-JJ

Betty quickly saved the number on her phone and sent him a small text before the bell for first period could ring. She realized they had the same class together and that she would be seeing him, and that thought excited her. 

Betty: Thank you for last night.

He replied in less than a minute. 

Jughead: Anytime, Cooper. 

-

Of course, the entire stadium was overflowing with excited Riverdale High students showing their pride. Betty stood nervously by her team, brushing off a piece of lint from her blue and gold (with a bit of white) cheerleading uniform. It was a little short, Cheryl had told her in the beginning of the year that she must have gotten the measurements wrong. Betty understood that the head cheerleader had expected her to lose a little more weight than she actually did. 

"All right, River Vixens! Get into positions, just as we rehearsed!" Cheryl shouted. 

Their routine went perfectly. Betty was always nervous, thinking that she'll slip up at any moment and Cheryl would go off on her. The cheerleading squad went to the side as the football team came out, adrenaline rushing off each player. Archie caught Betty's eye and winked at her. She smiled at the cliché gesture. 

The game lasted for about two or three hours. Riverdale High won. It felt like a million years to Betty. She was relieved to go home - well, she thought she was going home. Cheryl pulled her to the side and spoke excitedly, "Reggie is having a party!"

Betty raised her eyebrow. "Right now?"

"Duh!" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "You can ride with Jason, Polly, and I. Archie's already there."

Betty slipped into the backseat with her sister, which made her feel kind of awkward. Even though they're both cheerleaders and have been around each other tonight for quite awhile, there's still this distance between them. She pulled out her phone and contemplated on texting Jughead. She wondered what he was doing at the moment, as he had explicitly expressed earlier that football games and basically all school events weren't his thing. 

There were loads of people already at the Mantle residence. Underage drunk teens lingered around the front yard as Jason pulled up. Betty wondered around what time Sheriff Keller would arrive, because until then she wouldn't be allowed to go home. 

"I'm going to find Reggie," Cheryl declared, nudging Betty. "Go find Archie, Betty."

Jason and Polly already disappeared into the crowd as well as Cheryl, leaving Betty alone. She pushed through multiple people declined many offers of drinks in the typical red solo cups. Archie was laughing along Chuck Clayton, an obnoxious and sexist jock. Archie beamed when he saw Betty and immediately pulled her to his side. He reeked of beer, and was clearly buzzed. 

"Hey Archie," Betty greeted softly, discomforted by his hasty touch. 

"Betty," Chuck nodded at her presence and smirked. "Archie was just telling me about how you have nice boobs."

Betty's jaw dropped as Archie gaped. "No! I was just saying how pretty I thought your eyes were, I swear!"

"Um... thanks, I guess?" Betty said, trying to come up with a reason to leave. "Mind if I get some fresh air?"

"Nothing fresh about the air in the backyard area but go ahead," Chuck laughed. 

"You okay?" Archie asked. "Chuck is a bit of dick, you know. He didn't mean that."

Oh, she knows. "I'm fine," she assured him. "It's just too hot in here."

Betty quickly passed through the dining room and pushed the door that led to the backyard. Sure enough, there were plenty of people smoking against the brick exterior of the house. Luckily, Betty's been to Reggie Mantle's "classic ragers" before. There were secret, hidden places she could escape where no one could find her. 

One of them being Reggie's old treehouse behind the garage. 

She climbed up the ladder and huddled into the small space, leaning her head against the wooden wall as she let out a deep breath. What was happening to her back inside Reggie's house with Archie and Chuck was a rising panic attack. They've been getting really bad lately. She manages to push them down, but anxiety was always a side affect of that. 

Betty's thoughts wandered to Jughead. He's so... different from the people she's used to. Where her friends and parents are judgmental and demanding, he's not. Where her parents nag her about her outfit choices and applications to college, he's cool and collected. Where her sister's cold and careless, he's close and careful. Where everyone around her forces her to do things she really doesn't want to, he gives her choices. He gives her options. He's everything everyone she loves isn't. 

And that's an exciting thing for her. 

Suddenly Betty heard the sound of what appears to be someone climbing up the ladder and her mind went to three things: A) two people in a drunken state are trying to find a place to get laid, B) a drunk person has come up to try and take advantage of her, or C) Reggie is coming up to tell her to get the hell out of his treehouse. 

To Betty's surprise, it was Jughead Jones. Clad in his beanie, leather jacket, and black ripped skinny jeans. He calmly smiled at Betty's presence and sat beside her. Since it was a pretty small space, it was a tight squeeze. Which meant the two of them were very, very close. 

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Betty questioned. 

"I sort of had a hunch," Jughead shrugged. "You don't seem like the party-loving type."

"Neither do you," Betty pointed out. 

"I figured you'd be here. Dragged by the claws of Chery Bombshell?" he grinned. 

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I am pretty tired, but I kind of want to stay up here," she admitted. "Plus I told Archie I was getting fresh air."

"Hmm. And how long ago was that?" Jughead raised his eyebrow. 

"Approximately twenty minutes," Betty answered. "He's not looking for me, is he?" 

"Last I saw him before I came up here, he was playing a game of beer pong and failing miserably at it," Jughead replied. 

Betty nodded. "I figured. He probably doesn't even remember that I left."

"Do you think he remembers you're his date to the dance?" Jughead joked. 

She shrugged. "Dunno. Hey, do you mind helping me pick a fake song to dance with Archie next Friday?"

"Fake song?"

"I don't want to use the real song that I love on him," she informed the confused boy. "So I need to think of some other song, preferably one I dislike."

"What's your real song?" Jughead asked curiously. 

"Wicked Game by Chris Isaak," she told him. 

Jughead nodded and spoke quietly, "Nice. I like that song."

"I'll probably just go with some One Direction song," Betty sighed. "Can't go wrong with that."

"Sometimes I ponder when Archibald Andrews will finally realize that you couldn't be anymore turned off by him," Jughead spoke out loud, meaning to keep the words in his head. 

"I don't know either, but I'll probably have to kiss him anyway," Betty groaned. "I don't want him to be my first kiss."

"You've never been kissed before?" Jughead's asked, unsure as to why he was so surprised. 

Betty blushed, fiddling with her hands nervously. "No, I haven't." 

They stayed silent for a moment when Jughead suddenly asked, "Hey, we're friends, right?"

Betty looked back up at him and nodded. "Yeah... Yes, of course we are."

"And friends do favors for each other, right?" 

She felt his face getting closer to hers, which made her feel... something she has never felt before. "All the time."

"Do you want to do you this favor?" he asked, and she understood what he meant. "You don't have to, obviously..."

Betty simply nodded, her brain getting flooded with thoughts. She heard Jughead whisper, "I assumed this would be more meaning than at a stupid school dance with everyone watching with a boy you don't even like and is currently drunk out of his mind right now..."

Then he did it. Jughead pressed his lips, slowly at first, against Betty's. She didn't know what to do at first, and decided to go with her instinct. 

All of a sudden, she was kissing Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your support on this story makes me super happy!!


	6. Evil Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead have a falling out, due to their separate lives and different worlds.

It felt like a million years, but Betty wanted a million more. In reality, her kiss with Jughead lasted approximately a minute and a half. Betty was a little out of breath when they both pulled away. 

"Wow... I mean... wow," Betty sighed as Jughead chuckled. "Thanks, Juggie."

Jughead crinkled his nose. "You gave my nickname a nickname?"

Betty chew on her lip nervous before making an ever-so-welcome comeback. "Well, I could always call you For-"

"You know what? Now that I think about it, Juggie is fine."

She giggled, and realized how cramped this treehouse was starting to get. Parts of her limbs were starting to ache, and she could tell Jughead was getting uncomfortable as well. 

"We should probably go," Betty stated. "Cheryl's probably sent out a search party for me."

Jughead nodded in agreement before saying, "By the way, you did great at the football game... I mean, you're a good cheerleader."

Betty took note of his flushed cheeks and grinned. "Uh... thanks." She wanted to question his earlier statement about him not being one for football games, but decided against it. 

She was well aware that she was still wearing her uniform, and for some reason it embarrassed her. Jughead spoke, "You could go out first. Just in case anyone's around - don't want a scandal about the pretty princess hanging out the school's criminal, do we?"

Betty frowned. His statement was filled with bitterness, which was a huge contrast by his previous chirpy compliment about her cheerleading moves. She wondered as to why he was acting so strangely now, and if it's something she's done or said. Was it the kiss? Does he regret it?

"Jug, are you-" she began to question but he quickly interrupted her. 

"I'm fine. Just perfect, actually."

His emphasization on the word "perfect" struck a chord in Betty. She shook her head at him, gave him a fake smile, and turned her back on him. She didn't want to be around him anymore. And it's ironic how she didn't want her first kiss to be with someone like Archie - but now it's with someone like Jughead. 

Cheryl quickly tugged on Betty's as soon as she reentered the house. "Where the hell have you been, Betty Cooper?!"

Betty flinched at Cheryl's high-pitched screech and noticed that many people in the room where staring at them now. "I was outside getting fresh air, I wasn't feeling too-"

"Cut the crap, Betty! Archie was worried sick about you, do you have any idea how much risk you put on your relationship with him?" Cheryl sneered at her. 

Betty clenched her fists so tightly, she could feel the blood start to flow out of her palms. "You weren't worried me, but my relationship with Archie? What kind of friend are you?"

Cheryl looked taken aback, not expecting Betty to stand up for herself. "Excuse me?"

"I was gone for so long that I could have been dead," Betty went on. "But no, all you care about is who I'm with and how popular I am at school."

"What is WRONG with you, Betty? Did you drink something weird? Are you drunk?" Cheryl looked at her with disgust, then turned her head to call out, "Polly!"

Polly showed up, confused. "What's up?"

"Your sister is drunk and she's being weird," Cheryl accused. "I think you should take her home. We'll talk about your inexcusable behavior later, Betty."

"Come on, Betty," Polly sighed, clearly annoyed by the intrusion of her fun at the party. "Let's go home."

Betty was so shocked, and so desperate at trying not to cry that she couldn't speak anymore. She turned her head and noticed that, in the background where nobody could really see, Jughead was watching the scene carefully. She turned her gaze away from him, embarrassed. 

When Betty's back landed on her soft mattress, that's when she started sobbing. She cried for Cheryl embarrassing her at the party. She cried for her entire family acting as if Betty was the odd one out. She cried for her forced relationship with Archie Andrews. But worst of all, she cried for Jughead Jones and his apparent anger towards her. 

-

That morning, Betty received the lecturing of her lifetime. After Alice Cooper's reprimanding about the dangers of drinking and how proper ladies shouldn't act so rudely to their peers, Betty was allowed to leave the house and ride with Cheryl to school. 

"I'm really sorry about last night, Cheryl," Betty apologized. "I was really out of line. I guess I was just stressed out."

"It's okay, Betty," Cheryl smiled. "I'm sorry too - I knew you weren't drunk and I still went off on you like that. Just... be more careful at those types of parties, okay? I heard the school Serpent was there. You could've been hurt."

Betty thought to herself, I already was. 

"Who the hell let that conniving Serpent set foot in the Mantle's residence?" Betty snorted, immediately feeling the guilt of her cruel words. "Reggie really needs better security."

"I know, right? That's exactly what I said! I also heard..." And the two girls went into their usual morning gossip right before they arrived at school. 

Betty went to her locker while Cheryl was in search of Josie McCoy. As Betty was reaching for her English binder, she heard a voice, "You were doing so good, why did you stop?"

She quickly turned to what seemed like an exhausted Jughead. "What?"

"You were standing up to Cheryl Blossom, and when she bit back you retreated to your shell," he clarified, leaning against the locker beside hers. "You could have gone all the way, Cooper."

"I realized that I took my anger on my friends when I should have been saving it for someone else," Betty hissed, slamming her locker shut and walking away. 

Jughead followed her. "Your friends treat you like fucking shit, you know that, right?"

Betty knew he was right, but she still pretended to be offended anyway. "It's none of your business!"

"Really? It seemed like my business up in that treehouse. It seemed like my business at Pop's," Jughead retaliated. 

"I thought you were different, I really did," Betty spoke softly. "I thought you were different from everyone around me but you are just the same. Critical of everything I do."

Something sparked inside of Jughead. Absolute fury. He despised being compared to "everybody else" especially when everybody else were evil beings. So he snapped, "Tell me, Betty Cooper, were you born to be somebody's bitch?" 

Betty stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Jughead with tears in her eyes. He realized what he said and took a step back. 

"I'm sorry if the kiss was that bad to make you hate me," Betty sniffled. "I'm sorry for whatever I did last night to cause you to act so heartlessly towards me."

She walked away, and it was the first time then that Jughead noticed the curved scars on her palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you guys are wondering where veronica lodge may be, she will make a special appearance pretty soon... ;)


	7. Something Lodge This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl arrives to Riverdale High and Betty does not take a liking to her.

"Betty!"

Betty nearly jumped fifty feet in the air at the sound of Cheryl's shrill voice. It was too early in the morning for Betty to deal with whatever minor issue is upsetting the red-head. 

"What's wrong?" Betty asked fearfully. 

"We're getting a new student today," Cheryl stated, and Betty always wondered how she got ahold of this type of information. 

Betty groaned. "Don't tell me it's another Southside High Serpent."

That truly was what Betty felt. She hadn't spoken with Jughead in about twenty-four hours but she still couldn't get his words out of her mind. She felt that their friendship, though short-lived, was over. She kind of missed him, and at first she felt relieved that things were going back to normal. But a small part of her didn't want to go back to normal - she simply couldn't. Jughead Jones went in and left a permanent mark on her. 

Cheryl chuckled at Betty's inquisition and shook her head. "I promise you, it's not. But I heard this girl is of a wealthy upbringing and intends to join the River Vixens."

"So, are we going to let her?" Betty raised her eyebrow. 

Cheryl thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. While it may be good for us to get a girl like her on our side, she could be a threat to me. And you know I don't like competition."

"Then guide her with open arms while showing her who's boss," Betty advised. 

"Exactly," Cheryl beamed. "That's my Betty! Come on, Archie has been looking for you."

Betty's heart sank but she nodded. With Jughead gone, perhaps she could focus on Archie. Maybe she could bring herself to like him. Although it could be quite difficult; every time she's with Archie alone, all he wants to talk about is football and college. And frankly, the conversations were getting quite dull. 

When lunch came around, Betty found herself in her usual group of friends when she saw him. Jughead was sitting at a table with Kevin Keller... and an unfamiliar raven-haired girl. Betty narrowed her eyes at them as the two shared a laugh at whatever they could possibly be talking about. Betty quickly turned in her seat and spoke up, "Is that the new girl?"

Cheryl followed Betty's gaze and rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. She's a total bitch."

"How so?" Polly asked. 

Beside her, Jason snickered. "Because she told Cheryl off."

"She did not!" Cheryl snapped at her twin. "She merely went on a pathetic little rant about how I should stop pretending that I'm the ruler of this school and to start treating others with respect. Like, what the hell?"

Betty turned and glared at the girl and asked, "What the hell is her name anyway?"

"Veronica Lodge," Polly replied, raising her eyebrow at her sister's bitterness. "I heard she's trying out at cheerleading practice this afternoon."

Cheryl smirked. "Well, guess who's not getting on then? Our squad happens to be full, anyway."

Veronica Lodge. That name set a fire in Betty's body. She didn't know why she was becoming so irritated by the new girl's existence. Perhaps the fact that she stole Jughead away from her? No, Betty reminded herself. Jughead wasn't hers to steal. This couldn't possibly be jealousy. Betty didn't have any sort of feelings for Jughead when they hung out. 

At the end of lunch, Betty nudged Archie. "Hey, Arch... Walk me to my locker?"

Archie smiled. "Sure, Betty."

Cheryl smirked as the two walked away and whispered the word "lovebirds," after them. Betty didn't react at the action. She didn't blush like she was supposed to. Instead she intertwined her fingers with Archie's as they walked past Jughead's table; he stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Veronica and glared at the two "lovebirds." 

Once they arrived at her locker, Betty smiled and spoke flirtatiously, "Thank you, Archie."

"No problem," Archie replied. "Hey Betty? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Betty asked, puzzled. 

"It's just... You're never like this with me, so..." Archie trailed off as Betty pressed her hand against his chest, "...touchy?"

"Is this a bad thing?" Betty asked, winking at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not at all," Archie breathed out. 

"To be honest, I've always been nervous around you," she tells him, the lie forming perfectly in her mouth. "I've never felt something like this for someone... What I feel for you, it's new to me."

Archie smiled and leaned in to Betty's touch, embracing this side of her. "Oh, okay. Um... I should get to class..."

Betty nodded, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Okay. Thanks again, Arch."

Betty let out a deep breath as Archie walked away. She didn't know what came over her... Actually, she did. She just wanted to ignore its existence and pretend it never happened. 

Suddenly she felt eyes and her and jumped when she saw Jughead standing there, watching her, looking as if he just witnessed a murder. Betty gasped slightly and ran away quickly, not believing the fact that Jughead just discovered a little piece of Dark Betty. 

-

"Name?" Cheryl demanded in a snarky tone, impatient with the whole ordeal. 

"Veronica Lodge," the raven-haired beauty replied in the exact same tone, crossing her arms. Looks like she came through with her intentions to attend tryouts. 

Betty tried desperately to ignore her, and the few glances Veronica through her way. 

"Oh, right. The new girl," Cheryl sighed. "Okay, girls! Get into positions. Veronica, try to keep up. Show me what you got."

"Oh, I will," Veronica smirked and joined the rest of the squad on the gym floor. 

Betty was amazed. Veronica Lodge followed the routine perfectly, which was an impossible task to do since Cheryl's specific movements in her routines always varied. Once finished, Veronica stood confidently as Cheryl pretended to think about her position on the team. 

"Sorry, Veronica Lodge, I'm afraid I'm going to have to reject your position as a River Vixen," Cheryl said, feigning sympathy. "You didn't show much effort. Better luck next time."

Veronica gaped at her. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Listen, I know you're threatened by me and all, but cut the bullshit. I did fantastic and you know that," Veronica spat, walking closer to where Cheryl sat. "Therefore, I insist you let me on the team - which I know isn't full by the way - otherwise my father will have to reconsider doing business with yours."

Cheryl glared at Veronica angrily and shouted, "Oh my God, fine! You made the team! Just leave me alone, okay?"

Cheryl ran off and Betty felt even more anger towards Veronica; she's most likely going to feel the heat of her friend's wrath later. Betty tried to go after Cheryl but was stopped by a smiling Veronica standing in front of her. 

"Hi! Betty, right?" Betty nodded. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Betty raised her eyebrow. She didn't trust this girl. 

"Jughead," Veronica replied at chuckled at Betty's reaction. "I know. You guys aren't really on speaking terms anymore but let me tell you, Jughead really likes you."

"He - what?" Betty sputtered. She assumed that he hated her guts. Perhaps Veronica Lodge was lying. 

"He told me everything. And he regrets a lot of what he's said to you. I think you guys should talk it through," Veronica advised. 

Betty looked down at her feet. "I don't know. I've said and done some crappy stuff, too."

"That's why they call it the past," Veronica smiled. "I know we don't know each other well, but I think we could be really good friends. Sleepover, maybe? Let's get to know each other and you could tell me about your cute friend."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "Archie?"

She shook her head. "Cheryl."

"Oh..." Betty's eyes widened. "I don't think she likes you very much."

Veronica laughed. "I know. I like pissing her off."

The two girls exchanged numbers and went separate ways. Betty found Cheryl in her parked car, crying her heart out. Betty sighed and held in comfort. 

"No one has ever treated me like that," Cheryl sobbed. "I thought karma was a myth."

Betty nodded. "Me too, Cheryl. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	8. A Night At The Lodge's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Betty have a sleepover and talk about love and personal issues; Veronica schemes to get Jughead and Betty back on speaking terms.

Veronica's house was big. Very big. Almost as big as Thornhill. It could definitely qualify as a mansion, and Betty felt a little uncomfortable standing inside a home with such grand decor in just her sweater and jeans (she had to sneak out of her house just so her mother wouldn't get a heart attack). 

"Betty Cooper, what a pleasure." Veronica waltzed into the foyer in her dark blue silk pajamas as she held a champagne class. "Don't worry, it's just apple cider."

"Hi," Betty spoke shyly, standing awkwardly. 

"My parents are gone for the night, another business party to meet fragile-minded clients," Veronica tells her. "My bedroom is upstairs on the right. You could get changed in the en-suite."

She spoke as if those words were normal. Betty nodded and replayed the directions in her mind as she walked upstairs. As it turns out, Veronica's bedroom was just as grand as the rest of the house. It was bigger than Cheryl's room - something Betty would never admit to her friend. Betty got dressed in her pajamas and found Veronica sitting on the bed. She looked up at Betty, smiled, and patted the space on the beside her. 

"You look cute," Veronica complimented. "Jughead would fall to his knees if he saw you right now."

"How is he?" Betty couldn't help but ask. "Jughead, I mean."

"Okay," Veronica said, then sighed. "He misses you. You're all he could talk about."

"Really?" Betty was surprised. "He talks about me? What does he say?"

"That you're a person who deserves so, so much more than what she has," Veronica smiled sadly. "Also that you're beautiful."

Betty blushed, looking down. Veronica cleared her throat, "Okay, tell me where the fighting began."

Betty nodded. "Well, we were in Reggie Mantle's treehouse and then he kissed me. Afterwards he seemed so... angry at me. I don't know why."

"Right. He mentioned this to me," Veronica replied. "You're involved with this Archie guy, right?"

"Not on my own will."

Veronica raised her eyebrow. "Let me ask you something, Betty. If you defied every single thing everyone 'forces' you to do, what would happen?"

Betty answered, "Well, everyone would hate me. I'd lose all my friends, Cheryl would make me a social pariah, my sister would become even more distant with, my parents would never talk to me again or kick me out, and I'd probably never get into college."

Veronica nodded. "Now, let me tell what I think would happen. Your 'friends' would drop you, yes, but they honestly seem to be the problem. Your sister needs to be a better sister anyway, and parents are ALWAYS disappointed in their children. From what Jughead has informed me, you're an intelligent person which means you'd mostly get into college. If you made your own choices, I'm sure you'd be much happier. You'd also have much more positive, better people in your life such as Jughead, me, and even Kevin."

Betty took in Veronica's slowly at first, and then nodded to herself. "It's just... Everyone expects me to be this perfect girl with the perfect life with the perfect grades and the perfect boyfriend. But I don't want to be..."

"Perfect. I get," Veronica responded. "My father wants me to take over his business when I get older. But I want to be a fashion designer. We get into fights about it. Oh, he also hates the fact that I'm bisexual."

Betty felt the need to unclench her fists and reveal her scars but decided against it. "I don't mean to upset Jughead. It's just-"

"Jughead becomes heartbroken when he sees you with Archie," Veronica blurted out. "He doesn't want to admit it, but I could tell that it really hurts him. And I don't think he's used to being hurt, you know? Well, hurt by romance, I mean."

"Did he tell you about-"

"How you were all over Archie? Yeah. But he knew it was all an act. Most likely out of jealously?" Betty's face flushed. "Don't worry, it's cool. Jughead and I are just friends."

"He was pretty mad when I failed at standing up for myself," Betty sighed. "He was so disappointed in me."

"No, B. I think he's more disappointed in himself than you for what he said to you that day," Veronica assured. "But can I tell you something? The day you decide to finally leave the toxic people in your life, we'll welcome you with open arms. I know we've only known each for like a day, but I already feel like I've known you forever." 

Betty smiled. "Do you want to know about Cheryl?"

"Do I dare?"

Betty chuckled. "She can be nice, sometimes. She's fiesty, and quite overdramatic. But she protects the ones she really cares about. The person she loves the most is her twin brother Jason. She's sort of going out with Reggie Mantle, but she's just doing it for publicity... of Riverdale High's student body, I guess. She doesn't show it often, but she has a soft side. Do you want to know anymore?"

"I think I'm going to make it a mission to find out for myself," Veronica declared. 

The rest of the night was filled with more chats about Riverdale High and laughter. Betty was actually having fun; sleepovers with Veronica Lodge surely contrasted with the ones of Cheryl Blossom. 

-

The next morning, Veronica helped Betty sneak back into herself before promising that they'd chat during practice. Betty got dressed for school and walked down the stairs to her living room, acting as if she'd been home all night. 

"Elizabeth?" Alice Cooper called out. Betty cringed. She hated it when her mother used her entire birth name. 

"Yes, mom?" Betty asked, following the location of her voice. Alive Cooper sat in the kitchen, sipping her coffee. 

"How's Archibald?" Alice asked calmly. 

"He's fine. Why?" Betty asked, feigning worry. "Is he okay?"

"Oh no, Elizabeth, he's fine," her mom assured, standing up and caressing her nervous daughter's face. "I was just wondering. Cheryl's informed me that you're falling in love."

Betty smiled and nodded, though on the inside she wanted to gag. "Yes, my feelings for Archie are very strong."

"I'm so proud of you, darling," she sighed in content, brushing loose strands of her hair out of her face. "You're growing up to be such a responsible, smart woman."

"Thank you, mom," Betty replied, though she tended slightly at her words. "I learned from the best."

Cheryl seemed to be in a distraught mood that day. All she could talk about was Veronica Lodge and how her intrusion in the River Vixens was actually a social attack on her. 

"I need to teach her that I am not someone to be messed with," Cheryl hissed. 

Neither is Veronica, Betty thought to herself. 

As soon as she got to school, Cheryl departed from her without a single word. Betty shrugged and decided to go to the library before first period. When she got there, she was surprised to see Jughead browsing through the shelves, seeming to be in search of a specific novel. Betty walked up to him cautiously. He sensed her presence and turned to her with wide eyes, as if her existence was never real. 

"Hi," Betty spoke up. 

"Hi," Jughead replied awkwardly. 

Betty couldn't help it. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Jughead was shocked at first but eventually hugged her back, not believing that Betty Cooper was actually in his arms. 

"We have a lot to talk about," Jughead sighed into the crook of her neck. 

"I know," Betty replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"I'm still sorry." 

They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before Betty reluctantly pulled away. "We should probably get to class."

"Yeah," Jughead chuckled softly. 

"What book were you looking for?" Betty questioned curiously. 

"Oh, um." Jughead shook his head. "It wasn't important."

They split ways once they made it to the hallway, even though they were going to the same class. Betty was in a great mood that day, and she couldn't wait to talk to Jughead later. Even if her friends wouldn't allow it, she'd still find a way. 

At lunchtime, something happened. Cheryl grabbed her glass of water and stood up abruptly, causing all of her friends at the table to look up at her. 

"Cheryl..." Jason spoke uneasily. "What's wrong?"

"Business calls," Cheryl responded vaguely, walking away from the table. 

Betty realized what was going to happen. She watched as Cheryl approached the table where Kevin, Jughead, and Veronica sat. 

"Oh my God," Archie whispered from beside her. 

Betty stood up and followed Cheryl. She stood cautiously behind her as she tapped Veronica on the shoulder. The raven-haired girl sent Cheryl a smile before asking, "May I help you?"

Betty made eye contact with Jughead for just a more before giving her attention back to Cheryl. 

"Yeah, you can go to hell," Cheryl spat angrily. "Unfortunately I can't set you on fire, but seeing as you're made of ice, this would surely do."

"Cheryl, don't!" Betty exclaimed. 

But it was too late. Cheryl poured her entire glass of water all over Veronica. Veronica gasped and immediately stood up, glaring at Cheryl. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them, all with shocked expressions. 

"I know you want me to, but I don't feel bad for you," Veronica growled, glancing at Betty. "I feel bad for the people around you, and the people who are forced to follow you around like a lost puppy because they're scared of you. I feel bad for sweet Betty Cooper, because she deserve a hell of a lot better friend than you could ever be." 

Cheryl narrowed her eyes and charged at her, but Betty quickly held her back. "Cheryl, stop!"

"Miss Blossom!" Principal Weatherbee's voice boomed from behind the intense scene. "My office, now!" 

Cheryl froze in Betty's arm, a fearful expression on her face. She turned to Weatherbee and spoke, "Mr. Weatherbee, I-"

"We will have a discussion in my office when your parents arrive," he said sternly. "Come with me at once. Miss Cooper, please help Miss Lodge get dried up."

Cheryl followed Principal Weatherbee sulkily out of the cafeteria, and Betty led Veronica to the girl's locker rooms. She pulled out a towel and handed it to her, sputtering out, "Veronica, I am so sorry about Cheryl. She was way out of line, I had no idea she was going to-"

Veronica laughed. "Betty, it's fine. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Betty raised her eyebrow. 

"Not at you, at least. You see, Lodge's don't get mad, they get even," she winked at her, and walked away. 

Betty was left in awe, wondering what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, if you guys wanna chat and ask questions about the story go to my tumblr: fallforriverdale   
> & check me out!! <3


	9. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty make up, and the Homecoming Dance turns out in a way Betty could have never seen coming.

"Is Veronica okay?"

Was it wrong for Betty to think of Veronica's, whom she's only known for less than a week, well-being first than Cheryl's, whom she's known for most of her life?

"Yes. In fact, she's chirpier than usual," Jughead replied, walking alongside Betty towards the beloved Pop's. 

"Cheryl received detention. Her parents were pretty mad," Betty sighed. "She's a wreck."

Jughead longed to take her hand in his, as he had done on their midnight adventure. Betty internally wished the same as well, but she also knew that they should talk things out first before getting too close for comfort. 

As they slid into the booth at Pop's across from each other, Jughead began, "It wasn't that the kiss was bad. Definitely not that."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Back at the party, you inferred that I believed our kiss was bad, and that was the reason for my acting so cold towards you. That wasn't it." He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "It's... the kiss was good, okay? Too good. I was being so rude because I was jealous. Jealous of a shithead like Archie Andrews."

"You're jealous of Archie?" Betty couldn't help but giggle. "Why?"

"Well, I could be jealous of him for many reasons. His wealth, his well-put together family, his popularity, et cetera. But I don't care about any of that crap," Jughead laughed. "I'm jealous because he has you, and I don't."

"Archie doesn't have me, Jughead. I don't even like him," Betty responded with a frown. 

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" 

Betty nodded. "Yes, why- Oh. The hallway fiasco. Um... I was just trying to make you jealous, Jug-"

"Oh, I know. It still irritated the shit out of me," he grumbles, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Betty's eyes widened. "Jughead, do you like me?"

"Why, of course I do, Betty Cooper."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"It's weird. I've never had crushes before, well, I never bothered to have any," he spoke softly, leaning his arms against the table. "But then you came along and... Goddammit, thanks a lot Cooper."

Betty felt her heart speed up, then realized this always happened whenever she was around Jughead. "You have a crush on me?"

"Yes. I don't know... It feels like it's more than a stupid crush. Crushes are for kids, you know?" Jughead attempted to joke. 

Betty laughed, "So, you're not a kid?" 

Jughead laughed along with her and once they finally settled down, Jughead questioned, "What about you, Betty? What do you feel toward me?"

Betty chewed on the bottom of her lip out of habit. "Whenever I'm around you, Juggie, I feel like a different person. In a good way, I think. I feel confident, and sassy, and someone who I've always wanted to be. I feel beautiful."

"That's because you are."

She blushed and continued, "I feel something with you that I've never felt with Archie, or anybody else, for that matter. So whatever you're feeling for me, I'm reciprocating."

Jughead smiled, reaching over and grabbing Betty's hand. Suddenly a flashback appeared in front of him, one of an intense fight shared between him and Betty. Betty was walking away and he had glanced at her hands - her hands that were covered in blood. Jughead frowned. 

"Juggie?" Betty pulled him out of his trance. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Jughead said, shaking the picture in his mind away. But his deep concern for the girl sitting in front of him was still there. 

"So where do we go from here?" Betty couldn't help but ask. 

"I'm not sure it's the right time... you know, for us?" Jughead admitted sadly. "I think we should continue being friends and see where it goes from there. I don't want to be with you and have Shithead Andrews still be pining after you."

"I agree. I'm going to find a way to break my ties with Archie and not have anybody strangle me," Betty promised. "But don't expect to be friends who make out here and then."

"Dammit," Jughead mumbled under his breath. 

"So... are you going to the dance?" Betty asked, wanting to keep the conversation with him going. 

Jughead shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really want to be around when Archie puts his arms around you."

"I won't let him," Betty replied. 

"Have you picked a song yet?" Jughead asked. "Perhaps something that will make everyone's ears bleed?"

Betty laughed. "I'm just going to let Josie and The Pussycats improvise."

They chatted for a few more minutes before they decided it was time for Betty to return home before her mother has a heart attack. When she finally got up to her room a random thought came to her mind. An alternate universe where Jughead didn't wear a beanie. Ha, like that would ever happen, she thinks. Then she realized just how much she thought of Jughead, even if it was something unimportant. 

She had genuine feelings for Jughead Jones, and there was no escaping. 

-

"It fits perfectly!"

Alice Cooper beamed at her youngest daughter, who was now donning a max-length tight gold dress with matching heels. Betty thought it was a bit fancy for a Homecoming Dance, but Alice thought otherwise.

The doorbell rang and her mother clapped her hands. "Archie's here! Come on, Elizabeth! We need to take pictures!"

Archie arrived with his parents, Fred and Mary Andrews. After a series of pictures and praises of the "cute" couple, the two were finally allowed to leave the house. Instead of going with the limo Betty had expected, Archie drove. 

Cheryl immediately ran up to Betty when they arrived at the dance, which was flooded by people. "There you are! You look stunning?"

"So do you," Betty complimented the red dress-wearing red-head as Archie asked, "Where's Reggie?"

"Reggie's with Jason. They're looking for you, by the way," Cheryl told him. 

"I won't be long," Archie promised before giving her a peck on the cheek. 

"Cheryl Blossom, do you look ravishing tonight?"

Cheryl froze as Veronica came into view. She slowly turned and hissed, "What are YOU doing here?"

"It's my school too," Veronica smiled. 

Instinctively, Betty scanned the room for Jughead. Betty sighed when she couldn't find him and went back to paying attention to the two rivaling girls. 

"You better stay away from me," Cheryl threatened, beginning to shake with fury. 

"It sure is going to be a fun night, Cheryl Bombshell," Veronica winked, and then walked away. 

"Give me reasons as to why I shouldn't pound her face in," Cheryl huffed. 

"You'll get suspended, your parents would scream your head off, you'll lose your reputation," Betty said. 

Later on into the night, Betty was having her dance with Archie. She couldn't wait for it to be over - it was quite awkward. They danced in silence, because Betty couldn't possibly find anything to talk about. 

"Betty, I need to tell you something," Archie suddenly spoke up, startling the blonde. 

"What's up?" Betty asked. 

"I like you and all, but I'm just not feeling it," Archie spoke sullenly. "I think we'd be better off as friends."

Betty definitely wasn't expecting this. She opened up her mouth to speak but all she could say was, "O-Okay."

"Hello, Riverdale High!" Veronica Lodge's suddenly boomed out of the speakers, and everyone's eyes went on hers. "I'm here to announce King and Queen!"

"Come on, Reggie!" Betty heard Cheryl growl from somewhere around her. 

"And the two champions of tonight's romance are..." Veronica looked at the paper she was holding, and smirked. "Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones."

Betty froze in her place, disbelieving the words that were just spoken. Her... and Jughead? Homecoming Queen and King? There's got to be some sort of mistake. 

"Well, don't just stand there," Betty heard a familiar, daunting voice in her ear. Jughead placed a firm grip around her waist as he whispered, "Let's go, my queen."

Betty's legs wobbled a bit as she walked with Jughead on stage. She felt the tiara being placed on her head as she took a look at the crowd in front of her. Many, many people were shocked and confused. What was sweet, innocent Betty Cooper doing with a dangerous snake like Jughead Jones. Betty looked at Cheryl. She was the angriest she had ever been. Reggie Mantle didn't care. Archie Andrews was laughing. Polly Cooper was oddly grinning like Cheshire Cat along with Jason Blossom. 

"May I have this dance?" Jughead smiled as the music turned off. 

Betty's heart sped at the familiarity of the melody. "Wicked Game?"

"Chris Isaak," he nodded. "Only for you, Betty Cooper."

Jughead led her to the dance floor and pulled her close, slowly spinning them around. He whispered in her ear, "I actually have no idea what I'm doing."

"Neither do I," Betty replied. "How... How did we win?"

"Veronica rigged it. It was her revenge on Cheryl Blossom," Jughead said and quickly added, "She also apologizes for any fire Cheryl releases on you."

"Oh," Betty said, and couldn't help but smile. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Veronica made me with the incentive that I'll be this close to the most beautiful girl in the room," Jughead winked. "And boy, you sure do look gorgeous, Betts."

Betty blushed. "Thanks... hey, you're wearing a tuxedo."

"This old thing? It was just lying around," he laughed. "But the beanie stays."

"I like the beanie."

"Good. The beanie likes you too, by the way."

They continued dancing, and Jughead whispered in her ear, "What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you."

Indeed. Betty Cooper sure was a wicked thing, right from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, this is going to be a long story with many twist and turns. the drama isn't over ;)
> 
> YOU GUYS JUST AS I WAS WRITING BUGHEAD'S DANCE "WICKED GAME" CAME ON SHUFFLE OMF


	10. Show Me Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead Jones unveils a piece of his Serpent life to Betty Cooper.

The moment their dance was over, Jughead grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her through the astonished crowd of Riverdale students. Betty concentrated on the rapid beating of her heart as Jughead led her out of the school building. 

"Where are we going?" Betty asked as they started slowing down their pace. 

"Somewhere you've probably never been before," Jughead replied, pulling her into his side. Despite their previous five minute closeness, he still desired to be in close proximity to the Riverdale Vixen. 

It was constantly on Jughead's mind. How she was a prestigious, popular and kind cheerleader with a 4.0 GPA and he was a lowlife, poor soon-to-be gang member. But he also obtains a 4.0 GPA, so perhaps he and Betty Cooper aren't all that different. One could only hope. 

Betty was feeling all sorts of emotions as they crossed into Southside territory. Fear, anxious... giddiness? Was Jughead finally about to reveal apart of himself and his surroundings to her? 

"Don't be scared," Jughead whispered, noticing her tense up. "I'll protect you if things go awry."

Betty nodded as they arrived at a trailer park. "What is this place?"

"My home," he replied, stopping in front of a trailer. "This is where I eat, sleep, and take a... wait, never mind, I'm a gentlemen."

Betty giggled at his words as her eyes scanned the small perimeter of the abode. "Really? Seems... cozy."

"I know it's no five-star hotel, but it's my safe place," Jughead laughed, taking out a key from his pocket. 

Betty followed him inside. It was small, but she didn't feel claustrophobic. She smiled. "I like it."

Jughead smiled back, and led her to the couch. "You are the first visitor of my fine estate. You should feel special, Miss Cooper."

"Do you live alone?" Betty couldn't help but ask. 

Jughead sighed, folding his hands together. "Currently, yes. But years ago, a happy family used to live here."

Betty's eyes widened. She wanted to press him for more, but she also didn't want to upset him. She stayed quiet and prayed he would continue. 

"Truth is," he took a deep breath, "my mom left when I was younger and took my sister Jellybean with her. She feared my dad, because he was too intense for her. He is, after all, the leader of a gang. My mom believed it was too late for me, so she left me with him.

"My dad was barely home. But when he was, he'd make me the happiest kid alive. He'd surprise me with books, since I had a reading level of a tenth grader at the age of nine. He'd bring home some old board games he probably stole from a yard sale and would play with me all day. He tried to be a real father. Until I turned thirteen. 

"I knew the life of a Serpent would eventually pull me in, but it happened so soon. My dad was arrested for possession of heroin, and the Serpent members thought it best to start training me so I could take his place. Southside High was too lacking of knowledge for me and I wanted an escape, so I decided to transfer to Riverdale High... with the permission from the Serpents, of course.

"I knew everyone hated me the second I entered Riverdale High, but it was still a hell of a lot better than my old school. No metal detectors, no anxious security guards watching your every move, waiting for that Serpent kid who wore a crown shaped beanie and had a fucked up family to strike. Sure, people are assholes to me at school, but I don't feel trapped anymore..."

Betty noticed the stray tears on Jughead's cheeks, and decided to wipe them off. Before she could remove her hands from his face, he caught them with his own hands and pulled her onto his lap, leaning his forehead against hers. 

"Then I met you," Jughead spoke quietly, even though they were the only ones in the room, "and suddenly, everything changed."

Jughead was falling. 

Betty was breathless. 

Jughead kissed her slowly, pushing all of the emotions he just felt into her. Betty sighed in content as he held her tighter. Momentarily, Betty pulled away and Jughead said, "I've been waiting to do that for, like, fucking ever."

Betty smiled. "How did it change, Juggie?"

"Suddenly I had something to hope for," he told her. "Suddenly I didn't feel alone."

He pulled her in again, this time for a hug. 

"Everyone is going to be talking about us throughout the weekend and on Monday," he said. "We're going to get a lot of stares, and a lot of questions."

"I find myself starting to care less about everyone else thinks," Betty admitted. 

"Your parents are going to find out. They'll be infuriated with you."

"If they try to send me off to a boarding school, I know you'll find me. Or I'll find you," she replied. 

Jughead grinned in amusement. "Your friends will disown you."

"I've already disowned them from the start," Betty said. 

"Betty..." Jughead took a deep breath. "Welcome to my world."

Betty rested her head on his chest, wanting to stay there for the rest of her life. "It looks lovely here."

-

"You ruined everything!"

Betty had awoken to shouts from downstairs. She tired rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, knowing those voices had belonged to her parents. They were already asleep by the time she came home, so she didn't have to deal with them just yet. She was dreading it even more now, due to their apparent anger that wasn't directed towards her at the moment. 

She pulled on her slippers and tiptoed down the stairs. Just as she was peeking into the living room, both Alice and Hal Cooper stormed out of the house without noticing Betty's presence. Furrowing her eyebrows, Betty walked into the kitchen where Polly stood with a grin on her face. 

"Why were mom and dad yelling?" Betty asked, confused. 

"Because I just told them I'm pregnant, and that I gave Veronica Lodge the idea to make you and Jughead Jones King and Queen," her sister calmly explained. 

Betty's jaw dropped. "W-What?! Polly... you... you're..."

"Pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby," Polly confirmed. "We're dropping out of school and using his inheritance to help raise our child. We're moving to a farm in a small town up north."

"Polly... oh my God... um... Congratulations?" Betty sputtered. 

"Thanks, Betty!" her sister beamed, standing up and walking towards her younger sister. "It's absolutely wonderful, really. Everything is falling into place."

"What do you mean?"

Polly sighed. "Betty, from the moment we were out of the womb, mom and dad has planned out our lives piece by piece. We've always had to do as they say so we get what we want. I'm finally breaking out of my shackles, and I can't wait for you to do it too."

"Is that why you made Veronica rig the votes?" Betty asked. 

"I didn't really make her... just suggested it. She happily complied," Polly said. 

"Why?" 

"I'm not stupid, Betty. You may not know it but I look after you at school everyday. I see how you are with Jughead... you're absolutely smitten, the happiest you have ever been. You've never been all that happy lately, and he brought back the smile on your face. I had to do something."

"Polly... I thought you didn't like me," Betty admitted. 

"I love you, Betty. I've always acted so distant because you have always been so willing to do what mom and dad said, and I didn't want you to be a carbon copy of them. I was quite disappointed. Not being a good sister slowed down the chances of that possibility," Polly said. "I know, it sounds weird, but someday you'll understand."

"Polly... are you really leaving?"

"Mom and dad are going to put a hell of a lot pressure on you when I'm gone, but I know you'll make it through," she answered. "Just... make better friends, and continue your relationship with Jughead. Oh, and don't let Cheryl walk all over you now that her precious brother is gone."

Betty glanced down at the floor, then back up at her sister. "I love you, Polly."

She smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. This was their first hug in a very long time, and both of them were very much delighted. 

"I love you too, Betty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in a while!! school started up again so i got caught up in that! <3


	11. The New Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of the usual Polly and Betty Cooper, Jason and Cheryl Blossom, and Archie Andrews, we've made the alternate universe a reality: Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones, and Betty Cooper.

Polly and Jason were gone by Monday morning. Cheryl didn't pick Betty up for school that day, and Betty assumed that she was angry and mourning the move of her brother. So when she entered the doors of the cafeteria and caught a glance of a mopey Cheryl Blossom, she made a beeline to another table. 

Jughead's table. 

Jughead was sitting with Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller as usual, and certainly he was not expecting this surprise. And boy, it was a pleasant surprise. 

"Hi," Betty spoke shyly, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on her. "Can I sit here?"

Jughead remained cool and collected on the outside, but he was jumping for joy on the inside. "Of course," he smiled, moving over to let her sit beside him. 

"Betty Cooper! Pleased to make your acquaintance," Kevin grinned, sticking out her hand. 

Betty giggled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to officially meet you, Kevin."

"How are you?" Jughead asked, his eyes brightening at the sight of Betty's smile. 

"I'm fine, things are a little awkward at home," she admitted. "My parents are infuriated with Polly."

"Speaking of, where is she?" Veronica asked, glancing -- or staring, rather -- at Cheryl. "I don't mean to intrude, I was just curious."

"Well... she's pregnant with Jason's baby and they moved away," Betty revealed with a sigh. 

Kevin's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Please don't go parading around the school with this information for Betty's sake, Kevin," Jughead warned as he placed his arm around Betty's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... everything is so different now. It's kind of weird. I'm going to be an aunt, and Polly doesn't hate me after all," Betty said. "I just wished she didn't leave."

"Is Cheryl mad at you?" Veronica asked, her brown eyes still trained on the red-head. 

"I'm assuming so. She didn't pick me up from school today and hasn't texted me since Friday night."

"Well Betty, welcome to our table and group of companions. We don't hangout outside of school much but I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to Pop's after school today," Kevin spoke excitedly. 

"Um, sure, I'd love to... If that's okay?" Betty glanced at Jughead. 

He nodded as Veronica grinned, "Of course it's okay! You're Jughead's girlfriend, anyway."

Both Betty and Jughead blushed. Jughead turned and glared at Veronica, "Thank you, future Mrs. Blossom. I haven't asked her yet."

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Kevin clapped his hands together, "Ask her now!"

Betty's heart sped as Jughead grabbed both of her hands. "I wanted to do this in a more romantic setting but..." he took a deep breath, "Betty Cooper, be my girlfriend? Please?"

"How embarrassing," Veronica commented with a chuckle. "Everyone's looking at you two, like they don't have lives of their own."

Betty gazed into Jughead's eyes and let out a short but sweet response, "Yes, of course." 

Betty has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she actually feels something for. 

Jughead couldn't himself. He kissed his girlfriend right on the lips, in the middle of the cafeteria. They heard many gasps and whispers from many students, but they ignored the world around them. 

"Wow," Veronica said as Jughead pulled away from Betty. "I didn't know Jughead was an admirer of PDA." 

"I didn't know either," Jughead said, smiling at Betty. 

"That was amazing!" Kevin cheered. "You guys-"

Kevin was interrupted by Cheryl Blossom's sudden presence. Everyone stopped talking, waiting for what was about to happen. 

Betty's heart was racing, but not in the way that Jughead made it. She was frightened, but somehow confident as well. Whatever Cheryl had to throw at her, she could handle it. 

Betty stood up and Jughead grabbed her hand, worried. "It's okay," she whispered to him. 

"What do you want, Cheryl Bombshell?" Veronica spoke up, almost on the edge of her seat. "I'm feeling quite dehydrated right now. Perhaps you could help me with that? You certainly do specialize-"

"Stop talking, V," Kevin hissed at Veronica. 

"Cheryl..." Betty spoke. 

"Jason left, and so did you," Cheryl told her, scrunching her nose up. "But the difference is, my brother left for his child and you left for a venomous snake."

Betty clenched her fists. "Cheryl-"

"Looks like you're not the good girl everyone thought you were," the red-head hissed. "Is this the year our true colors are going to come out? Because, trust me Betty, I've got a lot of them saved up for you."

As Cheryl began to walk away, Betty raised her voice, "You're right, Cheryl. I'm not the person you thought I was. I'm better. And it looks like you're going to have to find another person to walk all over, because I'm done."

Cheryl blinked away the tears in her eyes and quickly turned around and walked away. Betty's first instinct was to go chase after her, but then she remembered that everything was different now. She was free, and Cheryl could cry all she wants. 

"I'm... I'm going to go after her, okay?" Veronica said, then in a flash, left the table. 

"Betty..." Jughead said quietly.

"I'm fine, Juggie. I really am," Betty assured him, looking down at her tray of food. 

But Jughead wasn't going to ask her about that. Instead, he was looking down at her previously clenched fist and saw the blood and scars on her palms. 

He decided not to mention it just yet. 

-

"How was Cheryl, Veronica?" 

Jughead held Betty's hand tightly as the four of the group walked towards Pop's. Betty is reminded of their previous dates there and cannot help but smile at the memories. Jughead is smiling, too. 

Veronica laughed. "You can call me V, Betty. As for Cheryl..." The lighthearted smile on her face dropped. "I found her in the bathroom crying her eyes out on the floor. She wouldn't let me leave until she stopped crying."

Betty chewed on the bottom of her lip. "Oh my God, I'm-"

"Don't apologize," Jughead quickly interrupted, knowing the regret on her face. 

"Yeah, Betty, don't feel guilty. Cheryl deserved one hundred percent of what you told her," Veronica assured her. "As a matter of fact, Cheryl herself agrees. She told me to tell you she's sorry."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "For what, specifically?"

"Everything."

Kevin was the first to bounce over to Pop Tate, who smiled fondly at the group's presence. "The usual, Pop."

"Same for me," Jughead declared, glancing at Betty. 

"Oh, I'll just have a vanilla milkshake," she replied, leaning into Jughead's warm touch. 

"Chocolate for me," Veronica winked. 

They all sat at the booth, and Kevin immediately started questioning Betty. "How was having a relationship with Archie Andrews?"

Jughead groaned. "It actually pains me when he's mentioned."

Betty chuckled. "Kind of boring."

They laughed. Then Kevin spoke, "Was he a good kisser?"

Another groan from Mr. Jones. Betty shrugged, "I don't know. He could have been, but I was never really interested in him."

"Stop fantasizing about Archie, Kev. You have a boyfriend," Veronica reminded the perky boy. 

"I know. But Joaquin hasn't been answering any of my texts lately and I'm having a dry spell," Kevin sighed, then smirked at Betty. "See, I'm not the only one in love with a Serpent."

Betty couldn't help but blush, glancing at Jughead. He winked at her, causing Betty to feel flustered even more. 

"Betty's cute," Veronica decided. "Let's all cheers to Betty's cuteness."

They all raised their glasses and Betty smiled at her new group of friends. Her new life. 

Her new freedom. 

Jughead walked Betty home. They talked for a bit, and maybe kissed for a bit, too. Betty was happy, until the moment she stepped foot through her front door and caught the eyes of the whimsical Alice Cooper."

"Elizabeth Cooper, we need to talk right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in tears for the support this story is getting. I aspire to be a writer someday and when I read your comments I'm the happiest person in the world. Thank you so, so much. I have big plans for this story!!


	12. Dark Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finally acknowledges the side of her she's kept hidden for a while.

Betty composed a list in her head of all the things people are typically afraid of. 

Spiders. Heights. The dark. Ghosts. Clowns. Roller coasters. Love. 

Betty wished her worst fear could be any of those things. But they're not. Her worst fear, which could possibly be the saddest thing a person could hear, is her own mother. Alice Cooper. Now her worst fear stood right in front of her as Betty sat on the couch, arms folded as her daughter's fists were threatening to clench as an impulse. Betty felt the anxiety start to crawl up inside of her, and she struggled to push it down. 

"Elizabeth, do you recall what Pauline told me regarding her future?" Alice began, raising her head up like a predator when it sees it's prey. 

Betty spoke quietly, "She wanted to be a doctor."

"This year she was supposed to graduate and go to Harvard, but instead she became impregnated by Jason Blossom and they both moved away to be farmers. Since she is eighteen there is nothing I could do about it." A dreary darkness sparkled in Alice's eyes when she met Betty's gaze. "But you, Elizabeth, you are still in my clutches, under my household."

Hal Cooper was standing a bit of distance away from his wife, supporting her while feeling sympathy for his daughter at the same time. There are many moments where he believed that Alice was being too hard on the poor girl, but he also knew his marriage could come to a halt if he mentioned anything. This thought made him feel worse, because deep down, his daughters' happiness meant everything to him. 

And right now, Betty is not happy. 

"I was incredibly ecstatic when I was informed that you and Archibald were dating. Everything was falling perfectly in place for you," Alice hissed, taking a step closer to Betty. "But then you ruined everything. You ruined your friendship with Cheryl Blossom, as well as your relationship with Archibald. Now you're destroying your reputation by associating yourself with a Southside Serpent. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Every word she spoke irritated Betty. Her mother rarely praised her and constantly nagged her. Betty was growing tired of it; an outburst was certainly overdue, but she was trying to keep it under control. 

"Archie broke up with me at the Homecoming Dance," Betty found herself saying. 

Alice didn't say anything for a moment. Then she said, after thinking for a moment, "Sweetheart, is that why you're linking yourself with a snake? To get back at Archibald? Honey, there are plenty of other ways to make a boy jealous but parading around with the scum of the earth is certainly not-"

"His name is Jughead, mother, and he is not the scum of the earth," Betty interrupted into defense, quickly becoming angry. "He is the most amazing and most intellectual person I have ever met. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Alice scoffed in disgust. "No daughter of mine is claiming the role of Serpent Slut. You are forbidden to see him."

Those words were like a slap in the face to Betty. Even Hal thought it was too far and attempted to grab Alice's arm but failed when she pushed him away. 

Betty rose to her feet, looking her mother in the eyes. "You cannot forbid me to do anything. I am going to be with Jughead and there is nothing you could do about it."

"Oh really? May I suggest kicking you out of this beautiful and warm home we've raised you in?" Alice's anger was rising. 

Betty was up for a challenge. "Go right ahead."

"Now, let's not be too drastic," Hal immediately said, becoming nervous. "Alice, we cannot kick our own daughter out of the house."

"I can do what I want," Alice spat. "What's so great about 'Jughead' anyway, Elizabeth? Is it his criminal record or his drug abuse? Perhaps it's his father's incarceration that really turns you on, as well as the abandonment of his mother."

"Jughead encourages me to be my own person and for me to love myself," Betty replied, narrowing her eyes. "Which is difficult because of you."

"Don't you dare blame your insecurities on me!" Alice shrieked, red in the face. "It is not my fault that you neglect your diet and that you-"

"My diet isn't the fucking problem!" Betty screamed, unable to control herself. "It's the fact that YOU make me have one!"

"Don't you dare use that language under this roof, Elizabeth Cooper!"

"Betty. My damn name is Betty. Everybody calls me Betty except you!"

"I named you Elizabeth, therefore I will call you Elizabeth."

"You never thought of my happiness. You want me to be perfect," Betty snarled. "Wear certain clothes, wear my hair a certain way, join the cheerleading squad, date a football player, go on a diet, study twentyfour-seven, go to the most prestigious university money could be, get a career that I don't even want and will probably make me even more depressed than I already am, get married and have children, and turn into you! I am not you, mom!"

"What happened to my perfect daughter?" Alice cried, backing away from an infuriated Betty. "What happened to the perfect Elizabeth who happily complied with what I suggested and was always kind?"

"I'm not her. I've never been her. I've just been putting up a front," Betty said, taking a step closer to her. "You have absolutely no idea what I am capable of."

"You won't do anything, as usual," Alice responded, starting to become afraid of the person she created. 

"I could become your worst nightmare," Betty said. "A daughter who is completely happy without her mother's control."

Betty pushed past her mother and started to ascend the staircase when she heard her mother cry out, "Serpent slut! Serpent slut! Serpent slut!"

Betty broke. She screamed, "I hate you!" before running upstairs into her room. As she cried into her pillowcase, she heard the shouts between her mother and father. Betty couldn't believe the words that had escaped her mouth and hurdled towards her own mother. Betty didn't know who that was in the living room... Oh wait, yes she does. 

It was a person she feared very much. Someone who is apart of her. 

Betty felt like she was confined. It was the as if her room was about to cave in and suffocate her. She had to get out of this hell. Betty opened her bedroom window and was relieved to see that the ladder was still directly underneath it. Betty didn't turn her head once to look at her house as she walked away. 

Betty found herself walking towards Sweetwater River. Winter was approaching but the river wasn't covered in ice yet. Betty's feet were a few feet away from the rough tidings of the river. It would all be over if Betty were to succumb herself under the deep darkness of the water...

Betty gasped and nearly cried at the thought. What was she thinking? 

She ran away from the river before her thoughts could go on any further. She never had any suicidal thoughts before in her life, and this startled her. 

Betty crossed over into the Southside. Jughead's trailer came into view and she couldn't be anymore relieved. When she knocked on the door of his trailer and when he opened it, she instantly embraced him. 

"Betty? What are you doing here?" Jughead asked, hugging her back. "What's wrong?"

"You know how you told me this trailer was your safe place?" she said, and he nodded. "Well, you've become mine."

When Jughead led her inside, he spoke, "Betty, what's-"

Then he spotted her hands. They were completely covered in blood. 

"Betty!" Jughead shouted, unable to contain it anymore. He grabbed her hands. "Betty, what the hell happened? What is this?"

Betty sniffled. "Dark Betty."

"What?" he whispered, looking into her eyes. 

"Something is very, very wrong with me," she revealed, feeling the tears fall from her face. "There's a darkness in me that's brought out in my worse moments. I call her Dark Betty. She's manipulative, destructive, terrifying... and sad. Sometimes this darkness makes me..."

She glanced down at the scars on her palms. "I squeezed them just a bit too hard today."

"What happened, Betty?" Jughead asked softly, nearly breaking completely when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I thought you said you and your parents were..."

She told him about the fight. She told him the exact words that were said, even the "Serpent slut" part. Jughead was angry at Betty's mother. He wanted to march right over to her house and scream at her, but he knew that wasn't what Betty wanted. He would makes things worse. 

Instead, Jughead listened. He held her in his arms and just listened. In a soothing voice, Jughead said, "I will always be here for you. I hope you know that life isn't always a shitshow. You'll always have a place, and that place is right here."

Betty Cooper fell asleep in Jughead Jones' arms, feeling a bit safer.

-

Betty woke up on a bed that wasn't hers. She was confused for a moment, then she remembered yesterday's events. She heard her stomach growl, and realized she was incredibly hungry. She hadn't eaten dinner. 

Jughead was in the small kitchen when Betty came out. He looked to be cooking something, but he instantly turned around when he sensed the perfume of his girlfriend in the room. 

"Good morning," Jughead greeted, smiling brightly at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. Your bed is really comfortable. Um... why didn't you sleep with me? I mean, in the bed, not..." Betty sputtered out awkwardly. 

Jughead laughed. "No, I slept out here on the couch. I didn't you'd..."

"It would have been okay, I don't mind," Betty shrugged. 

Jughead nodded, becoming a bit flustered himself. "Noted for future reference."

Jughead slid out a plate of pancakes and motioned for Betty to take a seat. She happily complied and immediately began eating as well as Jughead, of course. 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Veronica bursted into the room. "Hello, friends."

"Jesus Christ, Veronica, you just can't bursted into someone's home like that," Jughead groaned. 

"You're the one who left it unlocked. I took it as an invite," Veronica beamed, throwing her arms around Betty. 

"What are you doing here, V?" Betty asked. 

"You and I are going shopping and don't worry, it's on me," Veronica replied content. "Before you could protest, I refuse to take no for an answer."

"I don't really need any new clothes, V. Thanks for the offer."

Veronica raised her eyebrow. "You look gorgeous in that fancy purple number, B, but I can imagine it was something someone else has picked out for you and not of your own taste. Am I correct?"

Betty hadn't realized she slept into her clothes up until now. She also realized the accuracy of Veronica's statement. In order for her to fully detach herself from her mother and her mother's need to control her, Betty had to change into the style SHE wanted. 

"You're definitely right, V. Let's go."

Veronica squealed and grabbed Betty's hand. "See you later, Jughead! We'll be back in a few hours."

"Please don't steal my girlfriend, Veronica," Jughead said in amusement as the two girls walked over to the door. 

Veronica shot him a wink. "No promises, Jones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important chapter of this story. Btw, I am in no way romanticizing self harm/mental illness but I want to make aware that these issues exist and should NEVER be ignored. And just because a person does not, though unfornate, love themselves, they have the absolute ability to love somebody else. 
> 
> Also, would anyone like to see a spinoff fanfic with Veronica and Cheryl?


	13. A Serpent In The Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty rebels against her mother's wishes and continues her developing relationship with Jughead. Veronica also reveals her feelings towards a certain red-head Vixen.

"Betty, holy shit. Millennial pink looks absolutely gorgeous."

Betty blushed as she held the fabric of the sweater in her arms. "You really think so?" 

Veronica smiled at her sweet, shy blonde-headed friend. "It brings out your eyes."

Betty nodded and placed the sweater in the cart, along with a few other sweaters, blue and black ripped jeans, leggings, t-shirts, and a few pairs of sneakers. Betty feels relieved at the thought of the new and comfortable wardrobe she's about to have. These clothes would also give her mother a heart attack though, so she'll most likely have to do her own laundry from now on. 

Veronica pulls out a red little number and holds it to her body, giving Betty and questioning glance. "Opinions? Don't hold back."

Betty eyed the red dress. "It's pretty, and also... familiar. Kind of Blossom-y, don't you think?"

"Then it's perfect," Veronica nodded, beaming. "Especially for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"My date with Cheryl."

Betty's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "You're... You're going on a date with Chery? Cheryl Blossom?"

Veronica smirked. "Indeed."

Betty was utterly confused, and was unsure about this. "Oh..."

"Unless you're not comfortable with it, then I won't-"

"No, no," Betty interrupted, shaking her head. "It's just... I thought Cheryl hated you."

Veronica nodded. "She does."

Betty was even more puzzled now. "Then why are you guys going on a date?"

The raven-haired girl sighed, the smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess technically it's not an official date... It's more like a brief meetup to discuss a few things."

"What things?"

"Sorry B, that's between me and the devil who happens to wear Louis Vuitton," Veronica sighs. "I don't want you to be worried."

Betty nodded, then a smirk spread across her lips. "Then, why would you call it a date in the first place if it wasn't a date?"

Veronica blushed and attempted to hide her face behind a rack of clothes. "I'm unsure if I am comfortable talking about this in the middle of the mall."

"For the past two hours, you made me go on about how gorgeous Jughead's physical traits are. Now it's my turn," Betty retaliated. "Do you like Cheryl?"

"Maybe. I like to-"

"Piss her off, I know," Betty laughed. "Do you think she could ever like you back? Or at least  
come to a point where she doesn't want to rip your head off?"

Veronica shrugged, then her eyes widened as if she'd just seen a ghost. "Oh my God. Is she straight? I don't want to chase after something that could never be caught."

"I don't know... we've never really had a chat about our romantical interests and sexual orientation," Betty responded. "Although, she's never really been into boys from what I remember."

"What about Reggie Mantle?"

"She only used him as a pawn to gain popularity. I thought you knew this?" 

"Cheryl Blossom is a complete and utter mystery to me," Veronica groaned in frustration. "I never know her intentions or what her next move is."

"She's always been like that. What's the problem?" Betty asked. 

"The problem is that I've always been the one to be a mystery! I'm the one who hides her intentions, and I never let anyone know what my next move is!" Veronica huffed. "It's like we're the same person!"

"Do you want to know that difference between you and Cheryl?" Betty smiled. "You're a whole lot nicer, V. I'm sure Cheryl could be too, deep down."

"Cheryl sure does seem to be battling a lot of demons," Veronica muttered. 

"Maybe you could be the one to release them," Betty said. 

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't release them on me."

-

Veronica dropped Betty off at her house with almost ten bags of clothes in her hands. When Betty walks through the door, Alice Cooper doesn't waste any time bombarding her daughter, "Where the hell have you been, young lady?"

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, not ready to handle the beast of her mother. "I've been out with my friends."

"You skipped school today," her mother hissed. 

Betty rolled her eyes. "We didn't have school today, mom. It was a day off. Didn't you know this? You go to every school board meeting."

Alice's flickered to the many bags Betty was holding. She grabbed the pink sweater Betty had earlier taken a liking to. "What the hell is this?"

"A sweater, mom."

"Elizabeth Cooper does not wear sweaters. She wears the most delicate and prestine fabrics and silks money could buy," Alice exclaimed. 

"Okay, well, when you see Elizabeth Cooper, could you tell her that her mom is a psycho?" Betty spat. 

Alice gasped. "Elizabeth! I am not a psycho!"

"Then stop acting like one," Betty said pointedly. 

"Where were you last night?" Alice demanded, crossing her arms. "You weren't in your bedroom when I checked."

Of course her mother would invade her privacy. 

"I was with Jughead," Betty answered. "I slept over at his place."

Alice's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "You went to the Southside to sleep with your boyfriend? Are you crazy?"

"Insanity runs in my family, so maybe."

"And what were you doing with the snake last night?" her mother spat. "Are you trying to end up like Polly?"

"It's none of your business what I do with Jughead," Betty replied. "And you know what? Polly ended up happy. So yeah, maybe I am trying to end up like her."

"Elizabeth, I am telling you once and never again. You are not allowed to see that boy."

"Elizabeth cannot do what you ask of her," Betty says, heading towards the staircase. "She's already dead."

After putting all of her brand new clothes away (she had pushed all the fancy dresses she's been forced to wear deep in the back of her closet), Betty walked back downstairs and headed towards the front door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her father sitting on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands, looking frustrated. Well, if you were the husband of Alice Cooper, wouldn't you be frustrated too?

"Dad?" Betty called out. 

Hal looked up. He said nothing but stood up, walking towards his youngest daughter. Betty expected him to yell at her, since Alice must be making his life miserable now. She expected him to reprimand her the dangers of dating someone from the Southside, but instead her pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Betty," he whispered.

Betty thought about it a lot on her way to Jughead's trailer. Her father's actions caught her off guard. He hadn't done something like that since she first started high school. It was a huge difference to how her mother treated her. She wondered how her father could put up with a woman like Alice Cooper. 

"Betty," Jughead smiled, pulling his girlfriend into his arms. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Betty responded with a smile. "My mom and I had another fight."

"And you're happy about that?" Jughead looked confused. 

"The whole time, I didn't clench my fists," Betty clarified. 

Jughead broke out into a hug smile. "That's great, Betts."

Betty leaned in and pressed her lips against Jughead's. Jughead immediately responded, intending for this to be an innocent act of affection. But Betty Cooper had other plans. 

"Jughead," she whispered, pulling away slightly. "Take me to your room."

Jughead's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Jughead nodded and grabbed her hand, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. When they entered his small room, Betty sat on his bed and he joined her. 

Betty smiled. "Kiss me, Juggie."

Jughead kissed her, but this time the mood in the room wasn't innocent. It was something Betty has never felt before... something sort of like sexual tension. 

Betty's back met with the mattress as Jughead climbed on top her, pulling the sheets over the two. Somehow, he felt like it'd be more intimate if they were both covered while going on with their actions. 

Jughead began kissing Betty's jawline as Betty pulled on the ends of his shirt. She'd run her hands through his hair if it wasn't covered by that damned beanie. Jughead pressed his body closer on top of Betty as his lips met with the crook of her neck, biting and sucking on her delicate skin. Betty couldn't describe what she was feeling, as she had never felt this before. She certainly felt the heat, and played with the thought that they were on fire. She wanted to pull Jughead closer and roll around in the flames but of course, all good things must come to an end. 

Jughead leaned his forehead against Betty's and breathed out, "That was..."

"...Amazing," Betty finished, breathless. She wished she could continue but she knew it was too soon for them to take it a step forward. 

"A sweetheart in the streets with a Serpent in the sheets," Jughead chuckled. 

Betty giggled. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking it."

"Jughead? Can you walk me to school tomorrow?" Betty asked softly. 

"Oh sure, just tell me- oh shit, did we have school today?" Jughead panicked. 

Betty shook her head. "No, Jug, we had a day off."

He sighed in relief, then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

The next morning, Alice Cooper almost exploded. 

"What the hell is that on your neck, Elizabeth?!" she shrieked. 

Betty looked in the nearest mirror and noticed the dark purple mark on her neck where Jughead had placed his sweet lips on yesterday. 

"You know what it is, mom," Betty said. 

"I assume I could blame the snake for putting a hickey on my daughter, hmm?" Alice scowled. 

"I'm not thirteen anymore, mom! Oh my God!" Betty groaned, walking towards the door. "Jughead's here."

Alice watched closely as her daughter walked down the steps of their house and embraced the young Serpent boy, who wore an oddly shaped beanie on his head. Alice closed her eyes as they walked away, pushing the tears back. She clutched the cup of coffee in her hands so tightly the cup actually broke, and the contents burned her hand. But Alice wasn't paying any attention to that, nor to the fact that she just stained her beautiful white rug. She was thinking about one little line that someone had once told her many years ago, and now she was reminded of it after seeing who Betty's boyfriend was. 

Snakes don't shed their skin so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow my tumblr fallforriverdale & ask any questions you may have about my plans for this story :) also, how would you guys feel about a Character Q & A?


	14. A Time Before (Great Things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Cooper is taken to a flashback of her youth, where her past has suddenly caught up to her future.

It was sometime ago, in a small town during the 80's. Alice (future) Cooper sits at her desk, flipping through the pages of A Midsummer Night's Dream. She brushes a loose piece of hair away from her eyes, wishing junior year wouldn't go by so quickly. She wasn't ready for what's to happen after high school - but really, is anyone? 

Suddenly the phone from the living room rang loudly, and Alice scrambled downstairs to answer it. She was all alone in the house, since her parents had some business they had to attend to. 

"Al, get your jacket," a whimsical Hermione sings. "We're going to a party tonight."

"It's a school night, H," Alice sighs, not in the mood for any adventures. 

"Oh, come on. Nothing important happens at that damned Southside High anyway," Hermione points out. "Come on. Be a normal Serpent for once!"

Alice internally groaned, but gave in. "When will you be here?"

"Five minutes!"

Alice ran to her bedroom and threw on her Serpent jacket. It was a family generation thing, and was passed down to her the minute she turned sixteen. Alice was unsure about the duties as a Serpent gang member - she wanted other things in life other than engaging in violent activity and selling drugs. But her parents do it, so why shouldn't she?

Alice heard the car horn honk outside her house and right there, she knew she was in it for a rough night. Hermione smirked in victory when her best friend slipped into the passenger seat, allowing them to drive off into the night. 

"Where's the party?" Alice asked, her heart beginning to pound. She wasn't one for parties, really. 

"FP Jones is throwing it," her friend chirped. 

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "FP?"

"How could you know not know who FP is? He's practically royalty, you know, if us Serpents had morals and a castle," Hermione laughed. "His father is the leader of the Serpents. He goes to our school."

"Sounds like a swell guy," Alice said, pursing her lips together. "I'm starting to regret this now."

They pulled up to the curb where drunk teens were falling over on their way to a decent sized house. Hermione turned to Alice, "Al, it's going to be fine. You have to have fun every now and then. Maybe you'll meet someone."

As she was dragged through the crowd, Alice decided that she hated the smell of alcohol. Sooner or later Hermione ditched Alice, leaving her in the deserted kitchen while everyone partied outside in the backyard. She knew this was a mistake. Perhaps she could walk home. 

Suddenly a boy appeared. Alice nearly swooned right then and there. He was dark, mysterious, and a complete stranger to her. He spoke up, "You're Alice, aren't you?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked, feeling wary. 

"My old man knows your old man. They work together," the boy winked. "You're a lot prettier than what was said about you, Alice."

"I've yet to learn your name," she commented. 

"You don't know me? Everybody knows me."

"Well, obviously I don't."

The boy smiled. "FP Jones, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alice nodded. 

FP raised his eyebrow. "That's where you say, 'the pleasure's all mine'."

"Well, I'm sorry FP, but it takes a lot for me to feel pleasured," Alice blurted, unsure of where this newfound confidence came from. 

FP observed the girl standing before him slowly before replying, "Are you not having fun?"

"No," she told him. 

"Everyone has fun at my parties."

Alice smiled bitterly at him. "Well, obviously, I'm not."

FP was in awe, something neither woman nor man has ever left him in before. And he's done a lot of stuff in his past. Why was this girl so different?

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" FP asked. "You know, away from here."

"Of course. I want to go home," Alice said. 

He rolled his eyes. "I meant somewhere with me."

Alice's eyes widened, and suddenly she felt nervous. "Why would I go anywhere with you? I don't know you."

FP leaned in closer, but not too close so he could pull her in. "Then get to know me."

FP turned on his heels and walked towards the front door. "Coming?"

Alice was shocked. She hasn't been at this party for even twenty minutes and already she's running off with the most dangerous and sexy guy around her neck of the woods. For all she knows, he could murder her and throw her in Sweetwater River. Or, she could have a really good time. 

She prayed for the latter. 

As Alice walked beside FP, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"This diner I know in the Northside. I know it kinda completely goes against my morals but I think it's pretty cool," FP said. "Plus, they have pretty good burgers."

"Do they have milkshakes?"

He laughed. "Oh, they have milkshakes."

When they arrived, they immediately settled at a both. Alice couldn't help but blurt out, "What does FP stand for?"

He smiled amusedly. "Forsythe Pendleton. Family name. I'm Forsythe Pendleton Jones II."

"What a name," she laughed, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake. "And here I am, boring old Alice."

"Hey, don't say that," FP said. "You are definitely not old."

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"So," FP continued, taking a bite out of his burger. "What do you want to do after high school?"

Alice was surprised by this sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"You don't really look like the type ridin' motorcycles distributing weed to the locals," he clarified. "You seem more of a... intellectual, I guess you can say."

"I sort of want to go to college," Alice admitted. "Maybe after I'll own my own newspaper for a quaint, peaceful town. I kinda like journalism."

"Interesting," FP smirked. 

"What about you?" Alice asked. 

He shrugged. "I don't really see myself past what I'm doing right now. See, I, myself, am not an intellectual."

"Hey, don't say that," Alice frowned. "You could do great things."

He looked at her with a particular type of look, one that Alice has only seen in movies when a boy really, really wants a girl. 

"Alice," FP smiled, "you sure are a great thing."

Then they found themselves laying on the ground at Sweetwater River. FP was on top of Alice, pulling her shirt off. Their lips were connected and Alice never wanted it to stop. Sure, they just met. And sure, they were both crazy people. They were different, and they wanted different things. 

But she never wanted it to stop. 

The next morning Alice woke up in her bed with a naked FP Jones beside her. She rested her head on his bare chest. He was still asleep, and she was staring at the ceiling wondering how the hell she ended up sleeping with FP Jones. 

The sound of her phone ringing startled her, but FP was still sound asleep. Alice tiptoed out of her room and picked up the phone, speaking quietly, "Hello?"

"ALICE! Where the hell did you go last night?!" Hermione shrieked. "You're not dead, are you?"

"Um, no," Alice laughed. "I'm home, and I'm alive."

"Then what happened?"

Alice chewed on the bottom of her lip. "I'll tell you at school later."

When she returned to her room, FP was gone and the window was wide open. She noticed a piece of paper on her bed, with scribbled writing all over it. She picked it up and smiled at the words. 

"apparently, I could do great things. -FP"

Hermione was in total shock at the information Alice spewed at her. She was ecstatic and little disbelieved at the same time. 

"How many times did you guys do it?" 

"Three," Alice confessed. "Once at the river, twice in my bed."

"Holy shit, Alice, you kicked it with a real snake," Hermione sighed. 

"I really like him," Alice told her. "But I don't think he's a relationship guy."

"He definitely isn't," Hermione agreed. "But maybe you could change things."

"I doubt it," Alice said. "So, did you have fun at the party?"

Hermione smiled nervously. "Um, I really need to tell you something, Alice."

"What is it?"

"I came home drunk and my parents were pretty mad. They're sending me to the Northside to live my aunt," Hermione said sadly. "I'm transferring to Riverdale High next week."

Alice gasped. "What?!"

"Come on, you know how disapproving they are with the Serpent thing. I was bound to break the last straw sometime," she shrugged. "They want me to have a better life, you know? I either get good grades or I marry rich."

Alice teared up, but on the inside she envied her best friend's situation. She'd kill to have a chance at a life without a biker gang. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," Hermione sighed. The bell rang, and the two separated. 

Alice lingered in the empty halls, extremely upset. She already felt alone at Southside High. Now what was she going to do with her best friend?

"Hey, gloomy."

Alice turned to FP Jones, who was leaning against a locker. 

"You seem pretty sad for a girl who had a fun night," FP commented. 

She raised her eyebrow. "Who said I had a fun night?"

FP took a step closer to her. "If you can't remember, I'll easily show you again."

This made her laugh a little, but it didn't last too long. She sat down on the linoleum floor, and FP sat beside her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. 

"I'm losing my best friend," she told him. 

He stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. He was most definitely aware of Alice's presence and how this is the first time they've had a conversation with each other in school and he wonders why he had never met her before. Then he speaks in a nervous tone, "I know you can't replace a best friend, but maybe you could possibly gain a boyfriend?"

Alice smiled, then leaned over and kissed him. 

For three months, they were the couple of Southside High. Both were completely in love with each other, and never wanted to spend time apart. It made Alice not so scared to be a full pledged Serpent anymore - she wanted to stand by FP's side at all times. 

Then one night, her parents called her from her bedroom. 

"Why do you guys look so serious?" Alice asked, confused. 

"Sweetheart, we need to tell you something," her father began, looking nervous. "We're moving to the Northside."

Alice's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "What?"

"We're done with the Serpent lifestyle. It's destroying your chances at a wonderful future... Alice, you're so damn smart, you can't waste your talent on a life like this!" her mother side. "You will attending Riverdale High, and we're going to start a business with the Blossoms."

"Aren't they the richest people in town?" Alice gasped. 

Her father nodded. "We want to protect you in any possible way we could. Especially from that FP boy."

Alice suddenly became enraged. "What's FP got to do with this? I love him!"

"I know, honey, but he's too dangerous. He'll ruin you," her mother smiled sadly. "You need to focus on bettering yourself. We're doing this for your own good."

"I hate you!" Alice screamed, then ran out the front door. 

It was pouring rain outside, but she didn't care. She had to see him. She ran all the way to Pop's, where he was leaning against the exterior. When he caught sight of her, he immediately swooped her in her arms. 

"FP-" Alice sobbed. 

"I heard," he interrupted, soothing her. "We'll make it work."

She pulled away slightly, her bottom lip quivering. "B-But..."

"Hey, hey. Alice, you're going to get a great education and go to college, okay? I will always wait for you."

They shared one last kiss, and one last time. 

Alice reunited with Hermione at Riverdale High. Hermione had a boyfriend named Fred Andrews, who was a pretty cool guy. They also involved themselves with a high class socialite Clifford Blossom, who was currently seeing a girl named Penelope. They became a close group, but all Alice could think about was FP Jones. She missed him dearly. She didn't dare mention him to her friends, as they would judge her intensely. 

In the December of her senior year, FP got arrested and Alice met a boy named Hal Cooper. He was sweet, smart, and handsome, but he was no FP Jones. 

January came around and Alice heard many stories about FP's recent arrests and drug handling. She decided to break up with him. He did not take it well. 

"You're going to throw everything we have together away? What the fuck, Alice?" FP spat. 

Alice forced herself not to cry. "I can't be with someone who waste's their life away. We've drifted apart, FP. I'm a different person now."

"It's because of your parents, isn't it? Everyone around you!" FP hissed. "You may dress different, and act different, but let me tell you this: snakes don't shed their skin so easily."

He walked away, and Alice cried for days. 

During spring, Alice and Hermione had a falling out. They discontinued their friendship. Alice also began dating Hal Cooper, who was an absolute gentlemen. When they went off to college, Hermione dumped Fred for a rich boy named Hiram Lodge. Fred started seeing a girl named Mary. When Alice and Hal graduated, they got married and had their first daughter, Pauline Cooper. Alice heard many rumors that FP settled down with a woman and had a son and a few years later, a daughter. But she ignored everything that had to do with him. Alice had her second daughter, Elizabeth, around the time Fred and Mary Andrews had a son named Archibald and when Penelope and Clifford Blossom had twins. 

There was a time before, and there will always be a time after. 

For Alice Cooper, she sometimes still lived in the time before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it!! this is supposed to give insight to Alice's past and why she acts the way she does. this is a very important chapter, not only for character background but for foreshadowing.


	15. A Little Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica confides in Betty her meeting with Cheryl Blossom, who tries to patch up her friendship with Betty. Meanwhile, Betty and Jughead talk about the future, and Betty's father has some news to share.

"I take it you still didn't write your story for me," Jughead smiled, throwing a French Fry into his mouth. 

"I kind of forgot. Either way, I don't know what to write about," Betty laughs. "Any suggestions?"

"Write about anything you love."

"Well, that certainly helps," Betty said sarcastically, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"How many people are looking?" Jughead asked, scanning the perimeter of the cafeteria. 

Betty shrugged. "Too many."

Suddenly Jughead tugged on Betty's sweater and when she looked up at him, he placed his mouth on top of hers. Betty closed her eyes and embraced the heat she felt whenever he kissed her. She realized that Jughead liked to kiss her when she least expected it. She also noticed that he loved to kiss her when either a lot of people were watching, or if they were completely alone. She liked it better when they were alone, because it was more intimate and private. 

Jughead pulled away and asked, "Tell me about your new plans."

"My new plans?" She was puzzled. 

"After high school," he explained. "I'm assuming you don't wish to continue your mother's wishes as a Harvard graduated lawyer."

"No, I don't," Betty said, shaking her head. "I do know that I want to go to some sort of school, I just don't know where."

Jughead nodded and threw his arm around her. "Well, next weekend, I'm visiting New York University if you'd like to come."

Betty's eyes widened as a newfound excitement overcame her. "Really? You want me to come?"

"Only if you want to come," Jughead said. "They have a really great program for writers."

Betty pulled her boyfriend in for a tight hug. "Thanks, Juggie, I'd love to come."

Jughead, someone who was supposed to be all big and bad, actually blushed. He smiled brightly at his excited girlfriend, and decided that she was absolutely adorable. 

"When's your birthday, Jug?" Betty suddenly asked. "Sorry, I'm just curious."

He smirked. "Too late, it already passed. How about yours?"

"I turn seventeen in January," she answered. "And if your birthday already passed, can I still get you a gift?"

 

"But you already got me a gift," he pointed out. 

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, what was it?" she asked. 

"You, Betty Cooper," Jughead replied, kissing her forehead. "You're my gift, everyday."

Betty smiled as her face heated up. "Juggie..."

"Don't worry, you shouldn't expect for me to be your gift on your birthday," Jughead laughed. "I'm actually going to get you something amazing."

Betty frowned. "Well, that doesn't seem fair."

He shrugged. "I'm not really fond of birthday parties, for myself, of course. They were kind of awkward and terrible when I was a kid, and they still sort of haunt me every now and then. I basically only acknowledge the fact that I'm a year older now."

Betty reached down and intertwined her hand with Jughead's. She offered him an amused smile, "Does that mean I'm allowed to call you old every year on your birthday?"

"I would judge you if you didn't," he said. He loved the idea of being with Betty Cooper for multiple birthdays. He loved the idea of being with her for as long as he could. 

Because who know when the hell this is going to last?

"Okay, Jughead Jones." Veronica suddenly appeared, startling the two. "I'm going to steal your girlfriend just a sec."

He pouted. "But you promised."

"Actually, I didn't," she smirked, pulling Betty out of her seat. 

They walked over to an empty corridor and Veronica blurted out, "Cheryl kissed me."

Betty was shocked. "She did?"

"Yes!" Veronica cheered. "After our date, when I walked her home-"

"But I thought it wasn't a date, technically," Betty said. 

"Let me finish!" Veronica rolled her eyes. "I was walking her home, and she suddenly started crying about her brother. I started consoling her, hyped her up, and before I went to leave she spun around and kissed me right on the lips."

"That's great, V," Betty smiled. "So, are you guys now..."

"I don't know," Veronica groaned. "We haven't talked since. I don't know if she's embarrassed or what. Maybe she's not ready for a relationship."

"You guys have to talk about it," Betty told her. "Otherwise, you'll just continue being in a stalemate."

"She keeps ignoring my texts."

"It's something you have to talk about face-to-face. Cheryl will come around, I promise," Betty assured. 

"When Cheryl talks to you, will you put in a good word for me?" Veronica begged. 

"Cheryl's going to talk to me?" 

"I don't know, I think so," Veronica admitted. "Life is full of surprises, B, especially for you. Jughead's the first example."

Betty smiled. "I know."

-

It was late at night, and Betty was upstairs in her room studying. She may be rebelling against her mother right now, but she still cares about her eduction and academic future. Betty was always fond of learning knew things because she never did it for the sake of anyone else. She did it for herself. 

She was startled by the sound of a knocking on her window. Betty jumped, expecting it to be Jughead, when instead it was no other than Cheryl Blossom. Betty rushed over and opened her window, whispering, "What are you doing here, Cheryl?"

"Here to see you, obviously," the red-head rolled her eyes, crawling through the small space into her bedroom. 

"Why didn't you use the front door?" Betty asked. 

"Your mom would pull me into a conversation and I'd be here for at least six hours," Cheryl responded, sitting down on her bed. "Also, I've been made aware that Jughead Jones does this too, and I wanted to see what the hype was all about."

Betty smiled softly. "Oh."

"Betty, I'm so sorry for being the crappiest friend on the planet."

"You weren't-" 

"Don't, Betty, I know I was. You hated me," Cheryl interrupted. "It's okay for you to say that. You hated me because I mistreated you and neglected you all your life. What I did to you at the party was one of the worst things I had ever done."

Betty was suddenly reminded of Reggie Mantle's party, since it seemed to happen so long ago. "Why did you?"

"Truth is, I knew you were with someone. Someone I assume to be Jughead but I didn't know it was him at that moment, I just knew you were with someone and I was jealous," Cheryl admitted. 

Betty sat beside her. "Why were you jealous, Cheryl?"

"All my life, people have accused me of being in love with my twin brother. Which I think is revolting. Then people assumed that I would end up marrying Reggie Mantle in the future, which I also think is revolting," Cheryl said. "Truth is, I have to been attracted to someone of the opposite gender before. And I don't think I ever will."

Betty was surprised that Cheryl was telling her all of this, as she had never opened up to her before. "Cheryl, are you-"

"A lesbian? Yes, and I'm not ashamed," Cheryl replied. "The only thing I'm ashamed about is my poor mistreatment of you, which may have been a result of my feelings for you."

Betty's eyes widened. "You... you had feelings for me?"

Cheryl nodded, smiling sadly. "Ever since we were introduced to each other when we were small."

"Do you still have them?" Betty couldn't help but ask. 

"No, and that may have something to do with Veronica Lodge," Cheryl confessed. "I... I despised her, and it's confusing because now she's the only one I think about."

Betty smiled. "Veronica likes you too. You guys need to talk."

"I know. At our date the other night, she was going off on how awful I've been to you and how I should fix it, and during her rant I was falling for her. You have a great friend, Betty."

"I know, and you could have a great girlfriend, Cheryl," Betty said, standing up. "I think you should go talk to her, right now."

Cheryl nodded and stood up before pulling Betty into a tight hug. "This time I'm going to be a better friend. But this time I want you to be your own person, and to tell me when I'm being a bitch. Okay?"

"Okay," Betty laughed. 

Cheryl walked back to the window and looked out. "Do you think Veronica has a ladder under her window?"

Betty chuckled. "I would be surprised if she didn't."

Cheryl bade goodbye to Betty and Betty couldn't stop smiling. She felt as if the weight of the world was finally off her shoulders, and that she could start living now. Her only problem is her mother at the moment, but she could handle her. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door, and Betty heard her father speak, "Betty? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, dad," Betty said, then added quickly, "Wait, is mom with you?"

"No, she's not home right now," he replied as he stepped into her room. "Betty, I need you to sit down."

"What's going on?" Betty asked, slightly confused and slightly scared. 

Hal Cooper took a deep breath. "I know you probably think that I'm always on your mother's side whenever she criticizes your choices but I want you to know, I'm not. And due to that fact, its raised tensions between your mother and I."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked. 

"She hates the fact that I think she shouldn't be so harsh on you, and that she believes that I'm just too weak of a father," her dad said. "We've been having extreme fights lately, behind closed doors."

 

"So..." Betty was now starting to understand. 

"Your mother is moving out in a few days," Hal sighed. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce, Betty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there wasn't an update yesterday, I was super exhausted :/


	16. Always A Part Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead visits his father in jail, which doesn't go very well. When he goes home, he finds Betty standing by his door, a broken mess. It ends with an endearing confession.

Betty and Jughead parted ways after school, both claiming they had much to studying for due to upcoming exams. Jughead technically didn't lie, he did plan on studying. 

He just had to make a pitstop first. 

FP Jones is incarcerated at Riverdale Penitentiary, which is located, of course, in the Southside of Riverdale. Jughead allowed the officers to search him upon his arrival, and led him to the visitation room. It took a few minutes, but his father finally showed up and sat on the other side of the glass wall. Jughead and FP looked very similar, and sometimes it scared Jughead's mother on how much they looked alike. 

"My boy, how has Riverdale High treated you?" FP asked through the connecting phone. 

"Not so well, but I'm pulling through," Jughead replied. "Learned the hard way that people don't take too kindly to Serpents."

"Now, son, you know why I wanted you to go there in the first place."

"So I don't end up in a shithole like this place," Jughead sighed. "I know, dad."

"Has your mother called?" FP questioned. 

"You know she never does."

"I just wanna know how my little Jellybean is doing," FP said tiredly, as if envisioning a world where his daughter was still in his life. 

"Dad, I have to tell you something." Jughead cleared his throat. 

"What's that?" FP began to worry. "Mustang didn't get himself into some crazy shit again, did he? Don't tell me Hotdog died, Jug, please. You know how much I love that dog."

"No, no. Both Mustang and Hotdog are both fine," Jughead assured. "I'm sort of... seeing someone."

"Seeing someone as in a therapist or has my little Jughead Jones got himself a girlfriend?" his father smirked. "Does she go to Riverdale High?"

"Yes," Jughead answered, smiling a little. "She's one of the few people who doesn't care about the Serpent thing."

"Then she's perfect, Jug."

No she's not, Jughead thought to himself, knowing how much she despised that word. 

"What's her name?" FP asked. 

"I don't think you'll know her," Jughead shrugged. 

"I know a lot of people from the Northside," FP laughed, but you could hear the nostalgia in his tone. "Now, tell me."

"Betty Cooper," Jughead responded, not thinking much of it. 

FP Jones froze in his place, the words stinging his ears. "Betty Cooper... does her mother happen to be Alice Cooper?"

Jughead was confused. "Yeah... why? Do you know her, dad?"

FP clenched his fist, anger from old memories starting to come back. "You stay the fuck away from the girl, Forsythe!"

Jughead was taken aback; he was shocked and little annoyed at the use of his real name. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Her mother's the devil," FP hissed. 

"Well, we know that," Jughead rolled his eyes. "She treats Betty like shit."

"You don't understand, Jug. I hate Alice Cooper with every fiber of my being. She hurt me, pushed me aside, and now her carbon copy is going to do that same to you."

Jughead started to become angry. "Betty is not like her mother, dad! She's is completely different, the total opposite of Alice Cooper!"

"Listen here. I went out with Alice. I had sex with Alice. I fell in love with Alice. In the end, she chose the life that excluded me. She lost hope in me, deciding to abandon me for a preppy life with Hal Cooper. She broke her promise of us being together forever, because she decided that I was a lost cause," FP choked out, his face becoming red. "That girl you're with is not a nice one, Jug. It might be all fun and games at first but she'll give you hell. I'm just looking out for you, son."

Jughead was holding onto the phone so tightly he thought he would break his. Jughead snapped, "Too bad, dad. Too bad you're locked up in this hellhole still hung up over a girl from thirty years ago that you can't see for one second how amazing Betty is! It doesn't matter who her parents are and I don't give a damn about what you say, I love Betty Cooper. Our relationship won't end up like yours and Devil Cooper."

Jughead slammed the phone back in his place and turned his back on his father, who was seething with rage. The officers escorted Jughead out of the building, and during the walk back home, his mind was clouded with many thoughts. 

"I went out with Alice." What the hell, dad? How was I supposed to know that I'd be dating your ex-girlfriend's daughter? 

"I had sex with Alice." Okay, actually, gross. There's a lot of things you don't tell your children, and this is one of them.

"I fell in love with Alice." It's hard to believe that anybody could love a person so cold and so cruel to mankind. 

Jughead then realized what he had told his father. He told him that he loved Betty. What's crazier is that he wasn't lying. He loved Betty Cooper with all his damn heart. 

Jughead internally groaned. He wondered if Betty was aware that her mother and his father had a past together, and if she knew, why didn't she tell him? If she doesn't know, should he tell her? Would it be weird if they were both aware of their parents' relationship? Would it affect their relationship?

Jughead nearly choked at the thought of losing Betty Cooper. And he wasn't going to do so because of his father. 

The last thing Jughead had expected when he arrived home was Betty standing outside his door. Even from a distance, she looked upset and he was nervous. Was she angry that he lied about his whereabouts? He didn't really want to explain what had just happened at the moment. 

"Betty," Jughead breathed out when he got closer to her. "What are you doing here? It's late at night, and you're alone. You could've-"

Betty grasped Jughead's hand and spoke softly, "Can we go inside?"

Taking notice of the shakiness of her voice, he nodded. Betty followed closely as they stepped inside his trailer, and the moment he closed the door, Betty broke out into tears. It startled Jughead and he quickly scooped her up into his arms. 

"I should be happy. I should be relieved. She'll be out of my life and won't be able to verbally abuse me anymore," Betty sobbed into his chest. "But I'm not. I'm not happy at all."

"What happened, Betty?" Jughead asked, fearing the worst. 

"My parents are getting divorced, and my mother's leaving," Betty told him. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Betty," Jughead said seriously. "And I'm not just saying that. People get divorced for many personal reasons."

"I was the last straw that broke them apart," she sniffled. "The world just can't let me be happy, can it?"

Jughead hugged her tighter, wishing she didn't believe all the things she was saying. 

"My family is officially broken. I mean, we weren't exactly perfect from the start but at least we were together," she croaked. "Polly's gone, my mother's leaving, my dad is slowly losing his mind... I'm going to be alone."

"You won't be alone. You have me," Jughead assured her. "We'll be each other's family."

Betty blinked away the tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

"Trust me, Betty, I felt the exact same way you're feeling when my father went to jail," Jughead spoke, flinching at his own words. "I mean, my mom and sister were already gone by then and I felt completely alone. But then I found you."

"Well now I feel completely insensitive," Betty sighed. "Here I am complaining when you've had it so much harder than me. I'm so sorry-"

"No. Dont apologize. You have the right to be upset with your situation," he quickly said. "I just want you to know that it's going to get better. I promise."

He grabbed Betty's hands, which were still covered in scars, and kissed them. Betty felt her stomach do a flip and she suddenly felt safer, and a lot less alone. She looked at Jughead as he continued to hold her hands to his soft lips, and realized that he meant the entire world to him. She knew right then and there, exactly how she felt for him. 

She is in love with Jughead Jones. 

"I wasn't here, because I went to visit my dad," Jughead said, looking right into her eyes. 

He didn't want to lie to her. He just couldn't. 

"Oh," Betty said, surprised. "How'd it go?" 

"Um, it went," Jughead smiled uneasily. 

"What happened?"

"Please don't freak out," he sighed. "I told him about you and... he sort of disapproved."

Betty's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

He wished he didn't tell her. She was already sad about her parents' separation, and now he was going to throw another bomb at her. 

"Well... he and your mother... sort of used to date," he said. "I think my dad is just a bitter ex, if you ask me."

Betty froze in her place as her mind went blank. FP Jones and her mother used to date? Betty couldn't help it, she started to find the whole situation humorous. She began to laugh hysterically. 

Jughead thought her reaction was odd. "Um, Betts? What's so funny?"

"This whole thing," Betty replied, giggling. "Out of all people to fall in love with, I fell in love with my mother's ex-boyfriend's son."

Then things weren't so funny anymore. Betty realized what she has said and quieted herself, suddenly feeling shy. Jughead was taken aback as well, he had not expected to hear those words that night. 

"You're in love with me?" Jughead gasped. He hadn't realized the two had created some distance with each other, so he took a step closer. 

"Yes," Betty replied. Well, she wasn't going to take back what she said. It was the truth. "You taught me so many things ever since I met you, the most important being how to love myself. It's only fair that I love you too."

"Betty," Jughead spoke, feeling his heart pound. "I've fallen in love with you, too. Despite the numerous times I've tried to stop myself, I couldn't help but realize that whenever I'm with you, I'm not just some scummy snake looking for trouble. You make me feel like an human being, capable of so many things..."

"That's because you are, Jughead Jones," Betty whispered, having not noticed that they were a whole lot closer than they just were. "You always will be."

Jughead kissed Betty passionately, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought her on top of the kitchen counter; she had hit her back against the cabinets rather harshly but she paid no mind to it. Jughead kissed her once before taking his shirt off, then slipped off Betty's. 

"Happy belated birthday, Juggie," Betty laughed as he widened his eyes at the sight of her bra. 

"Best. One. Ever." He kissed her again, placing his hands on her face. He moved his lips to her neck, and then to her shoulder...

And then he fell in love again all over. 

-

Alice Cooper kept quiet when the officers searched her bag and pushed her through the metal detectors. She was finally led to the visitation center where FP Jones already sat. He eyed her suspiciously, wishing he could break through the glass to get ahold of her. 

"When they told me a blonde little number came to see me, you were the last person I expected," FP stated. 

"Save the witty comments, Forsythe," Alice said, narrowing her eyes at him. "My daughter has taken a liking to your son."

"We've haven't seen each other in years, Alice, and that's what you want to talk about?" He laughed. "I know, Alice. My son came in earlier, very enthusiastic about your little girl. Now I had a bit of a problem, but you know, it's been a long time since Jug has been happy."

"I don't give a damn about your son," Alice hissed. "If he hurts Elizabeth, I'll kill him."

"And if you hurt my son, I'll kill you," FP replied coolly. 

"You don't seem to care, do you Forsythe? Their relationship is totally unnatural!"

"Okay, Alice Cooper, then tell me," FP smiled. "How's your marriage with Hal going?"

Alice was overwhelmed with fury. She yearned to strangle him, but she also knew he wasn't worth it. 

"What do you want me to say?" Alice cried. "That I wish I hadn't given up on you, that I wish that I hadn't gotten with Hal, that you weren't in jail and that we were together at this very second right now?"

"No, Alice, I don't want that." FP shook his head. "I just want you to love your daughter as much as I love my son, and leave them the hell alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!!


	17. Don't Pull Me Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is bombarded by a few of his Serpent friends, and is made an offer a person without morals could never refuse. Betty gets a phone call from Polly, with some very surprising news.

"Room for one more?" 

Betty looked up at Cheryl, who held a bright smile on her face. Veronica was especially excited, internally praying that Betty would agree. 

Jughead laughed, "That depends. Are you bringing your big ass ego with you?"

Betty rolled her eyes at his comment but Cheryl didn't seem all too affected by it. "Why, of course not. It wouldn't dare to compete with one like yours."

Cheryl took a seat beside Kevin, whose face matched her hair. As usual, they received stares from all around the cafeteria - and since Cheryl is part of their group now, it's assumed that they will be receiving a whole lot more. 

"The whole squad is back together," Cheryl beamed, "with the exception of our siblings, of course."

"And Archie," Betty pointed out. "I kind of feel bad."

"He's sitting with Reggie Mantle and Chuck Clayton, I think he'll be fine," Jughead assured. Secretly, he would rather have to sit through hours of his U.S. History lecture than let Archie Andrews sit with them at lunch. 

He doesn't know what it is, he just doesn't like that guy. 

"I don't know, Jughead, I think you could lose brain cells from having a conversation with Reggie," Veronica quipped, earning a laugh from Cheryl. 

"Hey, Jug, did Joaquin ever text you back? I'm getting worried," Kevin suddenly asked, desperation in his eyes. 

Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?"

"My relationship is a mess!"

"I think that answers it," Veronica said. 

"He didn't text me, Kev, sorry," Jughead sighed. "I'll check the White Wyrm after school today, if you want."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Betty asked. 

"The thing is," Jughead said quietly, resting his hand on her upper thigh, "The White Wyrm is a really dangerous bar. I don't want you to get hurt."

Betty frowned. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

Cheryl spoke up, "You can't go, anyway, Betty. We have cheerleading practice after school."

"Okay then," Betty sighed. "That's that, I guess."

Jughead chuckled and kissed her cheek. Cheryl scrunched up her nose, "Get a room, you two."

Jughead grinned. "Oh, I wish."

Betty blushed as Veronica groaned, "Gross."

"I don't know why you're complaining," Kevin pointed out. "We're all in relationships here... and even then, I'm still the awkward fifth wheel."

Veronica and Cheryl glanced at each other, flustered, then looked away. Betty chuckled, and was about to say something when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. 

"Oh, hey Archie," Betty greeted, though it was awkward because they haven't talked for a while. "What's up?"

"Can I talk with you?" he asked, looking nervous. 

"Sure," she nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was sort of thinking we could talk in private," he clarified. 

Jughead frowned. 

"Um..." Betty was unsure. 

Archie smiled. "It won't be long, I promise."

Betty nodded, and stood. Jughead went to grab her hand and started to protest, "Betty..."

"You trust me, right Juggie?" she smiled softly at him. 

"With my life," he responded, matching her tone. "Of course I trust you."

"Then it'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll be right back."

Betty met Archie in the hallway, a feet away from where her friends sat. Archie leaned against the locker, looking nervous again. Betty wondered what was wrong with him. 

"So..." Betty smiled. 

"So... I've been getting into music lately," Archie informed her. "I kind of like it better than football."

"That's cool, Archie. Are you going to pursue it?" she questioned, although she wondered why he was randomly telling her this. And why it had to be in private...

"Yeah, I think so. My parents might be kind of mad, but I don't really care anymore," Archie said. "It's all because of you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yeah! Ever since you dropped your parents expectations of you and... got with Jughead... a lot of students here aren't afraid of doing what they want anymore. You kind of started this trend," he explained with a smile. "I think it's really cool."

Betty's face heated up, as she was unaware of how much she affected her own school by becoming her own person. "Wow..."

"Anyway, back to the music thing. I was wondering if you'd like to hear this new song I wrote after school," Archie said with hopeful eyes. 

Betty froze, unsure of what to make of this. Did Archie just invite her to hang out? "Sorry, Archie, I have cheerleading practice after school today. Maybe some other time?"

Archie's shoulders slumped as he nodded disappointedly. "Okay. Sure..."

Betty nodded her head and walked away awkwardly, confused as ever. Jughead glanced at her when she returned to the table. 

"Why do you look like a horse stomped on your face?" Kevin asked, observing Betty. 

"Apparently, Archie's into music now," Betty stated. "And I'm the reason for it."

"What?" Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me he wrote a song about you."

"Well, of course you're the reason for it," Cheryl said. "You've been the inspiration for everyone figuring out what they've wanted to do in life."

"You're a hero, Betty!" Veronica smiled. 

"I'm not a hero," Betty shook her head at the ridiculous concept. 

"You are to me," Jughead spoke, winking at her. 

"Jughead Jones, I've never taken you as a flirter," Veronica chuckled. 

"Neither did I," Jughead himself said, looking at Betty. "Neither did I."

-

After school, Jughead kept his promise with Kevin and went to the White Wyrm, Southside's gracious bar where all the Serpents hung out. When he arrived, he was disappointed when Kevin's dear boyfriend wasn't anywhere to be found. 

Suddenly Jughead's arm was pulled and he was dragged all the way to the back of the bar, unable to pry himself from the culprit. Jughead eventually shook himself free when they both stopped, and was surprised to find that it was the person he's been looking for all along. 

"Joaquin, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jughead hissed, crossing his arms. 

"Jughead, I need to tell you something," Joaquin said in a low voice. 

"Will mind telling me where you've been? And why you've been ignoring your boyfriend?" Jughead demanded. "Kevin is way too good for you, you know."

"I know," sighed Joaquin. "I've been ignoring because I'm currently on a mission and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Mission?" Jughead raised his eyebrow. 

"I'm working for someone, and my boss has taken an interest in you."

"Me? Why?" Jughead asked, bewildered. 

"Jughead, you're the smartest Serpent around," Joaquin smirked. "We need your kind of intellect."

"Who's we?"

"I can't tell you right now. Only if you except my offer," Joaquin said. "If you help us handle a little... shipment, and a few other jobs, you'll have enough money to pay for your own intuition and a nice apartment for you and your girl."

"Shipment as in drugs?" Jughead spat bitterly. "No way, dude."

"Come on, Jug. Be a devoted Serpent," Joaquin said, taking a step away from him. "I'll give you time to think about it. Tell Preppy I said hello, and that I'll be seeing him soon."

When Joaquin disappeared, Jughead was left with many thoughts. He knew for sure there was no way in hell he could divulge himself into the Serpent lifestyle just for money and a confirmed future with the love of his life...

Right? He was finally free from the life and surroundings he used to be in, certainly no amount of money could pull him back in...

Meanwhile, Betty was finally out of practice. She was absolutely exhausted, and was grateful for the ride Cheryl gave her. Her dad wasn't home but he left her dinner in the oven, making her feel some type of way. She had to remind herself that her mother wasn't home, and was never going to be home ever again. 

As soon as she changed into her pajamas, Betty's cell phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Betty, I have exciting news!" Polly cheered as soon as she heard the sound of her sister's voice. 

"What is it?" Betty asked. 

"I'm expecting twins!" 

Betty broke out into a huge smile. "Oh my God, Polly, that's wonderful!"

"I know, and I want you to be the godmother of one of them," Polly declared. 

"I'm honored to be a godmother," Betty sighed in content. 

"So... how are you?" Polly asked. "Has things been okay at home?"

"Things have been... different," Betty chuckled softly. "Jughead and I are great. Cheryl is a changed woman. I'm finally doing the things I want in life."

"That's amazing, Betty," Polly said. "What about mom and dad?"

"Dad's been accepting from the start. Mom... not so much. I've been fighting with her," she told her. 

"Well, I kind of saw that coming," Polly sighed. 

"Also..." Betty gulped. "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce."

"What?!" Polly shouted. 

"Yeah, and mom's moving out," Betty added sadly. 

"Ugh, why couldn't that happen when I was there?"

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "You're happy about this, Polly?"

"Betty. Mom has made Dad absolutely miserable for so long. You just didn't see it," Polly explained. "Dad was never really able to stand up for himself. I sort of think that's where you got it from."

Betty nodded. "I guess now that I think about it... Maybe this is for the best."

"It is for the best! By the way, Betty, you need to visit me sometime," Polly begged. "You can bring Jughead, too."

"I promise I'll visit," Betty told, then they both said their goodbyes. 

"Betty!" 

Betty jumped and turned towards her window, where all the way across Archie was standing in front of his. He had his guitar around him and wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason. He waved at Betty, a bright smile on his face. 

"Ready to hear my song?" He asked. "You're going to love it."

Betty was ready to respond with a "I'm too tired" when she heard another voice all the way from the ground. 

"I'm sorry, Andrews, I don't think I feel comfortable with you serenading my girlfriend," Jughead quipped, climbing up the ladder. 

Archie's face reddened, and he let out a short cough. "I was just going to show her my song."

Once inside Betty's room, he stood right beside his girlfriend and said, "I wouldn't mind hearing it too."

"Um... actually, I'm kind of tired right now," Archie said with the fakest yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"We were just about to do the same thing," Jughead smirked, then closed the window shut and brought down the blinds in a mocking way. 

Betty rolled her eyes, obviously amused. "You didn't have to be so mean."

Jughead didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Betty close to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Betty embraced his warmth, his touch, his everything. 

"I love you," Jughead whispered, pulling away. 

"I love you too," Betty replied. "And I'm tired as hell."

"What a coincidence. So am I," Jughead said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school was incredibly tiring today, lol
> 
> Do you think Archie has hidden intentions? ;)


	18. You Gave Up What You Never Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Andrews reveals his true intentions in his friendliness towards Betty Cooper, but as usual, Jughead Jones is one step ahead of him.

Betty had awoken to soft breathing from beside her. She giggled at a sleeping Jughead, who was still wearing his beanie even though it probably wasn't comfortable at all. 

"Jughead," Betty spoke softly, shaking him a little. 

"Ten more minutes," mumbled Jughead as he slowly blinked his eyes. 

"We have to get ready for school," Betty told him, chuckling. "Get up."

"Do we have to?" he groaned. "I just want to stay in your arms forever, preferably sound asleep."

"Yes, Jughead, we totally have to," she replied, standing up from the bed. 

Jughead quickly grabbed Betty and pulled her into him, trapping her with his arms. Betty rolled her eyes but accepted this gesture as Jughead rolled on top of her. 

"Do you know what day it is?" Jughead asked, suppressing a smile. 

"Hmm... Friday?" she offered. 

"Exactly a month ago today, I met you," Jughead said, leaning in towards her. 

"Oh my God..." Betty breathed out. "It has been a month."

"I guess it's true when they say you're blind when you've found true happiness." Jughead grinned. 

"Who says that?" snickered Betty. 

"Me."

Jughead kissed her, and it's exaggerated when they say morning breath is the worst. To him, morning kisses are the best thing to wake up to. Actually, Betty Cooper is the best thing to wake up to. 

Betty knew it was going to far when Jughead started moaning, and she desperately wanted him to keep quiet in case her dad was home. Jughead's hands were all over her and she could feel him... get a bit too excited. 

"Not... now... Juggie," Betty sighed, reluctantly pushing him away. 

"Shit," Jughead groaned as Betty walked over to her closet. "I didn't bring any spare clothes."

"It's okay, I have some clothes for you," she assured him, ruffling through her drawers. 

Jughead stood up. "You do?"

Betty nodded. "Yeah, I bought some when I went shopping with Veronica... Figured a situation like this was bound to happen. Don't worry, they're totally your style."

Jughead smiled, and gave Betty a sweet kiss on the cheek. After getting changed into their clothes, Jughead spoke, "I'm gonna sneak out your window and ring your doorbell, then we'll go to school. Okay?"

Betty nodded. "I mean... you can come in for breakfast, you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she beamed. "My dad is certainly no Alice Cooper."

Betty quickly ran down the stairs as Jughead commenced his mission, then opened the door as soon as it rang. 

"Hey," Betty giggled upon seeing her boyfriend. 

"Long time no see," Jughead winked. 

"Betty? Who is it?" Betty heard her father speak from the kitchen. 

"Come on." Betty grabbed Jughead's hand and led him all the way to where her father was. Hal Cooper was currently flipping eggs and frying some bacon. He was in a bit of shock when he turned around and caught sight of Jughead. 

"Dad, I'd like to formally introduce you to Forsythe Pendleton Jones III," Betty smiled. "But please, for the sake of him, call him Jughead."

Jughead risked everything and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Cooper."

Hal broke into a smile and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Jughead. And please, call me Hal."

"Can Jughead stay for breakfast?" Betty asked. 

"Of course," Hal replied, placing the plates of food on the table. "Eat up, kids."

As they indulged in their food, Hal asked, "So, Jughead, how do you like school?"

"It's alright. The academics are amazing, the students there... a bit overwhelming," Jughead chuckled. "Fortunately Betty was there to help me through it."

"You know, Jughead just made the high honor roll," Betty brought up. 

"So did you, Betty," Jughead said. 

"That's great, Jughead," Hal responded. 

"I'm also thinking about going to New York University," Jughead continued, glancing at his girlfriend. "I'm going to tour there soon, and I was wondering if I could bring along Betty."

Hal was shocked at first, then nodded happily. "Of course. College touring this early shows great ambition."

"How do you think I did?" Jughead asked Betty as they walked to school. "Was he impressed?"

"I think he was," Betty agreed. "I wish my mom could warm up to you, though."

"I don't think she ever will, and I might be okay with that," he admitted. 

"You are?" questioned Betty. 

"Well, her words and actions cannot be justified but I understand her anger towards me," he explained. "I'm the product of her ex, and I think she believes our relationship is going to reflect theirs."

"We're nothing like them," Betty said, and Jughead leaned in a little closer to him. 

He slowly started to kiss just as he said, "Exactly. We're different."

-

Jughead was in for the shock of his lifetime when Archie Andrews showed up at their table. 

"Can I sit with you guys?" Archie asked, smiling at Betty.

"That depends. You aren't going to blab on about football all period, are you?" Cheryl asked. "Because if you do, I will poke my eyeballs out."

"No, I promise I won't," Archie chuckled, sitting down. 

Betty turned towards her other friends. "Hey, Cheryl, did you get a call from Jason?"

"I certainly did," Cheryl beamed. "I'm going to be a godmother!"

"So am I," Betty grinned. 

"You guys are going to be godmothers for the same child?" Kevin asked, confused. 

"They're having twins, Kev," Betty clarified. 

"That's great, Betty," Archie grinned. "Hey... can we talk for a minute?"

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. Why was Archie acting so weird? "Oh... sure."

Jughead frowned, but Betty wasn't surprised. She followed Archie all the way to the empty corridor when he suddenly turned around abruptly. "Listen, Betty, I think our breakup was a mistake."

Betty was certainly not expecting that. She thought he was going to go on about his music and how badly he wants her to listen to his song for some reason...wait, was this the reason? 

"Um, what?" Betty sputtered. 

Archie smiled. "I broke up with you at the dance because I knew you weren't really into me... but seeing you with Jughead, it kind of hurt. I never stopped having feelings for you..."

"Archie, stop," Betty interrupted. "I'm with Jughead now."

"I know, but I'm kind of getting the feeling it's because of me. If you leave him, we could get together and everything will be perfect," Archie begged. 

"No, you don't understand. I'm in love with Jughead, and that's why I'm with him," she said sternly. "I'm sorry, Archie, but I've never felt anything for you from the start and I never will."

Archie started to get irritated. "Come on, Betty, get real. You're with Jughead and suddenly you're all rebellious. I don't think he's having a positive impact on you."

"Me wanting to be my own person and want my own things is suddenly rebellious? What the hell, Archie!" Betty spat. "You don't get to tell me about my life choices-"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Betty," Archie sighed, raising his hands up in defeat. "I'm just regretting what I gave up-"

"You gave up what you never had, Archie," Betty responded sassily. 

"Betty!" She jumped at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. 

Jughead walked over and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Whatcha talkin' about?" he asked, obviously having heard their entire conversation. 

"Nothing," Archie said, his face going red. 

"Hey, Betts," Jughead said, suddenly becoming enthusiastic. "For our NYU trip next week, Veronica booked us this sweet hotel room nearby."

Betty was surprised. "Wow, Jug, that's-"

She was cut off when he placed his lips on hers, and she didn't know if this spontaneous gesture was for her or for Archie standing right in front of them. 

As Jughead pulled away, Archie spoke awkwardly, "I'm gonna go... bye guys."

As Archie walked away Jughead shouted out at him, "See you later, Arch!"

Betty raised her eyebrow at Jughead. "Was that necessary, Jug?"

"Was it necessary for Archie to try and force himself on you?" he replied.

Betty sighed. "I was a little harsh with him, wasn't I?"

"No, Betty, you shouldn't feel bad after being assertive," Jughead told her, pulling her closer. "You deserve to feel the happiest a person could ever be."

Betty smiled up at him. "I feel that way when I'm with you, if I'm being honest."

Jughead gave her a kiss before saying, "That makes two of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram & Tumblr: fallforriverdale 
> 
> sorry it's kinda short!! it's a filler chapter, big one coming up soon ;)


	19. Wicked Game (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty visit NYU and the city it resides in, then share a moment they both will remember for the rest of their lives.

A week goes by. Nothing out of the ordinary happens - well, things are sort of already out of the ordinary, but at least pandemonium didn't happen, right? Archie stays away from Betty, unable to recover from their scene a few days ago. Alice and Betty still have not contacted each other, but her and her father become closer. Polly calls every now and then to discuss how healthy the babies are. 

That Friday night, Jughead informs Betty that he's driving the both of them to New York City himself. 

"Promise me you're a good driver," Betty begs. 

He laughs. "Well, I don't know what your definition of a good driver is, so I can't promise that. But I will promise that I'm a safe driver, and I don't get into fits of road rage."

"That... somewhat relieved me," Betty giggled. 

Jughead smiled, leaning over the table they sat at and kissed her forehead. "I promise it's going to be a great trip."

"I know it will, Juggie," Betty said. "I just think it'll be a little weird, because all my life it's been Harvard... Harvard... Harvard. Maybe this will be some fresh air for me."

"I get it, Betty. And trust me, you are most definitely apt for a Harvard-based education," Jughead replied, glancing out the window of Pop's. "I don't think Harvard is the type of school for you."

"I know," Betty smiled. "Harvard would have never made me happy. Maybe this school will."

"Can I tell you something, Betty?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"NYU has always been my dream school, ever since I was a kid and my mom went on and on about how she wished she had gone there," he admitted. "People around here don't see me as the college type, but I am. I just... I like learning."

"I know you do, Jughead. Trust me, I see you as the college type," Betty assured. 

She placed her hand on top of his, giving him a cheerful smile. Jughead decided right then and there that Betty Cooper's smile was something to treasure forever. 

"What if you don't like the school?" he asked softly. 

"Juggie, I already like it just by the way you describe it," Betty said. "But if I truly don't, then I'll just have to go somewhere else and we'll just have to work a little harder."

He nodded, and on the inside, he made it a mission for Betty to absolutely love NYU. 

"It's getting pretty late, Betts, I should walk you home," Jughead said, standing up. "We have to get up early."

"Jughead Jones getting up early on a Saturday morning? Is that even possible?" Betty teased. 

"Oh, it's possible," Jughead winked. 

When Betty got home, she went right upstairs to pack. Usually she would have done it earlier in the week, but she had gotten fed up with a few things and hadn't been able to. Just as she placed her pajamas in the bag, she heard a light tap on her door. 

"Come in," Betty called, knowing it was her father. 

Hal shot Betty a nervous smile as he closed the door behind him. "How's the packing going?"

"It's going," Betty shrugged. "Did you need anything?"

"Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said. "So, I'm aware that you and Jughead are going on this little trip without any adult supervision."

"Dad!" Betty exclaimed, becoming a little flustered. "Please don't have 'the talk' with me right now. Trust me, I know all about 'the talk' since I was thirteen and mom was all frantic about boys and hormones with Polly and I."

Hal laughed. "You know, a normal father wouldn't let his teenage daughter go off with her boyfriend to a city, alone."

"I promise Dad, nothing will happen," Betty told him, not believing that she was having this conversation with him. "It's just for educational purposes and I'll text you a lot."

"It's okay, Betty. I trust you, and I trust Jughead," Hal sighed. "You just better hope that your mother doesn't get ahold of this information."

"You didn't tell her?" Betty asked, surprised. 

"I haven't spoken with her in a while, Betty," he responded. 

"Oh," Betty spoke quietly, looking down at her feet. 

Hal took a step forward and pulled Betty into a tight hug. "Please be safe, and have fun," he whispered to his youngest daughter.

"I will," Betty told him, getting that bright picture in her mind when she was seven and had just one a spelling bee; Alice had gone to go talk with the teacher and Hal had embraced her, telling her how proud he was of her. 

When her father left the room, Betty walked over to her mirror and stared at herself. She's had the same face since she was born, but you could see where she definitely matured. Her eyes were greener, hair longer, and cheeks pinker. 

She was no longer the seven-year-old she once was. 

-

Jughead picked Betty up around eight, claiming he had wanted to beat the traffic. Hal was currently cleaning up around the house, a bit of a nervous wreck. Sure, Betty was texting him ever few minutes or so, but he still couldn't help but wonder all the possibilities of what could happen to her. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling him. Hal Cooper was in for a shock when he saw Alice Cooper standing there, arms folded. 

"Alice? What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered. "I thought you left town."

"I'm leaving in a few days," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "And am I not allowed to see my own daughter?"

"Oh, you mean the daughter that you called a 'slut' not too long ago?"

Alice rolled her eyes, pushing past him into the house. "She knows I just said that out of anger. I didn't mean it."

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, Alice, but Betty isn't here," Hal said. 

"Where is she?"

"If I told you, you'd have a heart attack," he chuckled. 

Alice narrowed her eyes at him threatenly. "You will tell me the whereabouts of Elizabeth, Hal. Right. Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Hall sighed. "She's with Jughead."

Alice rolled her eyes once again. "Well, I figured so. Where are they?"

"They're going to New York City."

Alice's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Yeah, they're just visiting a school there-"

Alice interrupted her soon-to-be ex-husband, "Elizabeth knows very well that Harvard is the only school for her!"

"Well, I'm sorry Alice, but you kind of lost the right to tell her what to do when you abandoned her," Hal snapped. 

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I've never abandoned her, I've raised her and Pauline all my life. I'm their mother."

"You stopped being a mother when you stopped loving them," Hal spoke, a little solemnly this time. 

"How dare you!" Alice shouted. "I love my children with all of my heart!"

"Then act like it, goddammit!" Hal exclaimed. "Stop trying to control them and start supporting them. Especially Betty. She doesn't show it, but you broke her. She needed a mother and you gave her a dictator."

Alice shed a few tears at his statement. "I just want the best..."

"I know," Hal said. "The best thing is for her to do her own thing."

-

Betty couldn't remove her eyes from the window. New York City is an extraordinary place, especially if you're from a far away small town. Jughead thought it was cute, how she would point excitedly every now and then at some strange store or street cart they passed. 

"We can go sight seeing after the tour," Jughead promised her. "I have the whole day planned for us."

Betty clapped her hands excitedly, and he laughed. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the campus, their car pulling in to the security line so they could get a parking space. 

"This place is huge," Betty gasped. 

"Riverdale High wouldn't stand a chance," Jughead smirked. 

As soon as they entered the school building, a boy - Betty assumed he was a college student - walked over to them with a bright smile. "Hi guys! I take you're here for the tour! My name is Evan."

Jughead and Betty introduced each other to them and followed Evan around the main building. 

"How is your Journalism program?" Jughead asked, glancing at Betty. 

"Absolutely wonderful," Evan answered enthusiastically. "It truly is a great program - it's as if you're an actual journalist. Our professors set up dates for you to interview musicians, actors, athletes, et cetera."

Betty loved everything about the school. She thought the dorms were a bit too small, but that's what all typical dorm rooms are like. One thing is for sure, NYU is completely different from Harvard. 

Betty couldn't stop talking about it on the way to Jughead's car. "Did you see the art building? It was amazing!"

"I know," Jughead laughed. "It seems like you really like the place."

"Oh, Jughead, I love it," Betty beams, leaning in to him. 

As soon as they got into the car, Betty anticipated of what would happen next. Jughead announced, "Let's go to Central Park."

On the way there, Betty couldn't help but comment, "You sure do know your way around the city, Jug."

He shrugged. "I've been dreaming of coming here since I was a kid, so I've read up on it more than a couple times."

"Is this your first time here?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Yeah. And I'm glad it's with you."

"Why?"

"The city's not the only thing I'm in love with."

After a long day of being a typical tourist, Jughead took Betty to a quaint little restaurant he's heard about online. 

"Hey Jughead," Betty began, "I don't believe you told me what you wanted to major in."

"I haven't? I'm pretty sure I did." He laughed. 

"Perhaps I have bad memory," she giggled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Well, in case you didn't know, I'm fond of writing myself," he revealed. "I may be joining the Journalism field with you."

Betty's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Juggie... you have to write me something now!"

He raised his eyebrow. "I believe in order for me to write something to you, you have to write something for me first."

Betty chuckled, and nodded. "Okay. So tell me, how did you get into writing?"

He thought for a moment. "When my mom left, I started bottling my feelings all up and my dad told me it was unhealthy for me to do so. Then he gave me a notebook and a pen and told me to knock myself out. So I did."

Jughead then excused himself to go to the bathroom, and without thinking, Betty pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down the words that have been lingering in her mind for a few minutes now. She placed the paper back in her purse before Jughead returned. 

"Let's go to Time Square before we head to the hotel, okay?" Betty suggested. 

Jughead nodded happily. Betty was so much in awe that she almost forgot her purpose in bringing him to a place full of color. 

"It's like the twenty-first century threw up here," he commented. 

"Jughead," Betty whispered, handing him the slip of paper.

"What's this?" he asked, confused. He accepted the paper. 

"I wrote something for you," she told him. 

Then he read the words her very own mind had crafted:

here I am,  
in New York City  
in love with a  
crown wearing writer  
blossoming   
into the person   
I've always wanted   
to be. 

"Betty Cooper," Jughead said quietly, pulling her closer to him. 

"Jughead Jones," she mimicked, pressing her lips to his. 

Then they were back at the hotel. Shirts were removed, and this time, so were pants. Jughead couldn't stop looking at her. He lifted her up and gently placed Betty on the bed, climbing on top. Slowly, but surely, he took of his beanie and Betty was a mess - but in a good way. She ran her hands through his dark hair, and before he knew it, she grabbed the beanie from him and placed it on her very own head. 

"Is this okay?" she asked softly. 

Jughead was in love. "Definitely okay."

He kissed Betty passionately and was soon able to remove her bra. 

"Beautiful. Everything about you is fucking beautiful," he sighed, not wanting to be a cliché. 

Betty lent up to kiss him when Jughead paused. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. 

"Hold on," he assured her, reaching over the bed to grab his cell phone. He tapped for a few seconds or so...

...And suddenly Wicked Game was playing. 

"The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you," Jughead hummed, repositioning himself on top of her. 

"Jughead..." Betty gasped. 

That night, a love between two completely different souls blossomed into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I may be obsessed with the song "wicked game" haha 
> 
> been waiting so long for this chapter. I love the possibility of a bughead future. & I know it's quite unrealistic for Hal to just let Betty go off like that but keep in mind this is a fanfiction :)


	20. My Name Is Betty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Betty and Jughead return home from their trip, they face unexpected confrontations. They also both acknowledge that they simply cannot keep their hands off of each other.

"I want to do this again," Betty sighs as she zipped up her overnight bag. 

Jughead, who had been standing behind her and watched her every move, nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Betty giggled, brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Which one - the part where we spontaneously toured the city or when we had the amazing sex?"

"Both," he hummed, taking a few steps closer so he could finally wrap his arms around her waist. 

He began to place gentle kisses down the back of her neck, pulling on the ends of her shirt. He tugs her closer to his body and whispers, "Betty..."

"Last night was beautiful," Betty whimpered softly as he bit down on her heated skin. "I want to do it again..."

"So let's do it now," Jughead spoke eagerly, eyeing the hotel bed. 

Betty chuckled, reluctantly pulling away from him. "We can't, it's time to check out and we have to go home."

"Home..." Jughead sighs, a bit annoyed that their fantastic trip is ending. "Mine or yours?"

"Yours, most definitely," she answered. She couldn't wait to tell her father about NYU (and a little less about what happened after) but she wasn't too excited about entering that household of theirs. 

During the whole ride home, they held hands. They simply couldn't stop touching each other, not after what they did last night. It's weird for Jughead. For most of his life, he hated those annoying couples that made out wherever they went and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But now he and Betty is that type of couple... and the craziest part is that he doesn't care. Last night was the most intimate moment of Jughead's life, despite his reputation as a Southside Serpent. You'd think for an attractive guy like him who wears a leather jacket and is the son of the gang's leader would have sex every single night. But no, that's not Jughead Jones. 

Jughead Jones is Jughead Jones when he's with Betty Cooper. 

As they drove along the highway that led them straight to Riverdale, Betty had gotten a phone call from her father that lasted for about a few seconds. She pouted at Jughead, "Actually, I have to go home first."

Now it was Jughead's turn to pout. "Why?"

"My dad just really wants me home. He says it's urgent," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Do you... Do you think he's mind if I tagged along?" Jughead asked, disliking the thought of already being apart from her. "I mean, if it's a personal thing than I'll gladly leave."

"He didn't clarify, but you can stay," Betty smiled at him. 

Jughead internally cheered, and Betty laughed at his cuteness. She knew right now that if her mother was there - because somehow Alice Cooper crossed her mind at the moment - she'd say it's unhealthy for their relationship for them to be so constantly close to each other, that they should get some space. But Alice's advice doesn't define how her relationship should be. 

"Home sweet home," Betty muttered under her breath as they pulled up to her house. 

"Are you ready?" Jughead asked, turning off the car. 

"I mean, it's my dad. Besides, the news could be that the end of the world is near and that the apocalypse is upon us, and I'd still be over the moon," Betty said. "And I have you to thank."

As they got out of the car Jughead spoke," How often do you ponder the possibly of an apocalyptic end to the planet?"

"Quite often," Betty said as they walked up to the front door. "It should scare you."

Before she could get a chance to take out her keys from her purse, the door opened and revealed a cross-armed Alice Cooper. Betty frowned and stayed close to Jughead, who was at the moment, nearly shitting his pants. 

"Mom?" Betty spoke, widening her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You're with him," Alice stated, eyeing Jughead and ignoring her daughter's question. "Why?"

"It's none of your business, mother," Betty hissed, and she felt Jughead place a hand on her lower back in comfort. 

Alice noticed. It was familiar. She remembered his FP used to door that, especially when she felt anxious about something school-related. Looking at her dear Elizabeth Cooper and the product of her ex-boyfriend felt like she was looking in a mirror of the 80's. It was terrifying. 

"I know about New York City," Alice said, narrowing her eyes. "I also know that you went alone, with him."

Hal stood behind Alice, giving Betty a sympathetic smile. "I wouldn't have let her in but... well, you know your mother."

Betty pushed past Alice and walked inside the house with her boyfriend following behind closely. "It was a college-centered trip, mom," Betty told her. "That's all."

"I find it difficult to believe that, Elizabeth," Alice laughed. 

Betty raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I know you by now. You've been rebelling against me for so long, so I wouldn't be surprised if you just gave it all to him for just one weekend," Alice hissed. "It's probably what he wanted all along."

Betty's eyes began to fill with tears, but before she could reply Jughead stepped in. "That's where you're wrong, soon-to-be ex Mrs. Cooper."

Alice gaped at the Serpent boy who just sassed her. "And who gave you the right to talk to me?"

"You did, as soon as you insulted your own daughter," Jughead snapped, rolling his eyes. "Believe me when I say this, but I am in love with Betty. Our relationship is way too strong to depend solely on mediocre sex, unlike you and my father."

Alice lost her breath at the mention of FP. She instantly became infuriated at Jughead and pointed a finger at him. "Get out of my house, right now!"

"Gladly," he smiled, and grabbed Betty's hand. "Shall we, Betts?"

She smiled back at him. "We shall."

Alice followed them to the front door and attempted to grab her daughter. "Elizabeth, don't you-"

"My name is Betty, mom," Betty tells her with a sharp glare. "B-E-T-T-Y. Betty."

Then she slammed the door shut. Alice fell to her knees and broke into tears, unable to control herself. Her interaction with... with him, the product of the man she had fallen in love with once upon a time, was too much for her to handle. Especially the words he had spoken to her... he spoke like his own father. 

"I thought you were going to apologize," Hal said quietly, not comforting the upset woman in front of him. 

She slowly stood, but refused to face him. She was ashamed of herself. "I was... but then he was right there and I just fell completely apart."

"So this whole time, the way you acted towards me and towards your daughters, was because of FP Jones?" Hal accused. 

Alice couldn't deny it. She knew from the very moment she met FP Jones that one night, her life would change forever. And it's still changing. 

"Yes," Alice Cooper answered in a guilty tone. 

-

Jughead parked the car near his trailer, happy to finally be alone with Betty. As soon as she closed the door behind her, he was immediately at her side. "I cannot believe I told your mother off."

"I can't believe it either," Betty giggled. "It was hilarious. You're a savage."

He grimaced. "I'm usually respectful to parents... well, respectable parents, that is."

"It's fine, Jughead. She deserved it," Betty assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I think your words are what she needed."

She pecked his lips and heard him mumble, "I want you right now. So bad..."

"Then take me," she said right back. 

They left their bags in the car and sped towards the door to the trailer. However, what was on the other side of the door took them completely off guard. FP Jones sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Jughead kept Betty close behind him, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. 

"D-Dad?" Jughead sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's my home too, Jug," FP laughed, standing up. 

"But, you were in jail," Jughead pointed out the obvious. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting out anytime soon?"

FP chuckled. "You think I keep track of my days in prison? Hey, I didn't know either until an officer unlocked the door and said, 'You're free to leave. Get out of here.' So here I am."

Jughead couldn't help but smile. He ran up to his father and hugged him tightly and whispered, "I missed you." He felt like an eight-year-old kid all over again. 

"So," FP spoke, pulling himself apart from his son. "You gonna introduce me to your little lady or am I gonna have to introduce myself?"

"Oh!" Jughead was immediately back at Betty's side, and tugged her forward. "Dad, this is Betty Cooper... my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones," Betty spoke softly, sticking out her hand with a smile on her face. 

FP laughed as he shook her hand. "Do you expect me to believe this sweet little angel is the product of Alice Cooper?"

Betty chuckled. "I don't believe it either, Mr. Jones."

"Call me FP, Betty," he informs her, the eyed the two teenagers suspiciously. "Now, I take it that you guys are looking for some privacy?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah, dad, that would be-"

"Ain't gonna happen, son," FP said, shaking his head. "You see, I'm going to start being a responsible parent now. And as a responsible parent, I think it's too soon to have little Jugheads running around."

Betty's face went bright red as Jughead groaned, "Dad..."

"Besides, Jug, we haven't had a proper conversation since I got locked up," FP mentioned. "So let's sit down, chat, and you can take Betty home when it gets late."

Jughead reluctantly complied. 

-

"NYU was absolutely gorgeous, V," Betty expressed, shutting her eyes in delight. "You would love it."

"I'm sure I would, B," Veronica replied. "Now, can you tell me why you're sitting on Jughead's lap?"

Betty blushed as Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't be a fucking hypocrite, Veronica. Cheryl's sitting on yours."

"Butt out of it, Wednesday Addams," Cheryl sneered, leaning her head on Veronica's chest. "What my girlfriend and I do is none of your business."

Jughead looked confused. "But you're... you're sitting right in front of us."

"Your point is?" Cheryl challenged. 

"Whatever."

"Hey guys, where's Kevin?" Betty asked. 

Veronica shrugged. "Probably too busy being on the phone with Joaquin. He started texting him again."

Jughead's heart nearly stopped at the mention of Joaquin, remembering the offer he had been given. The offer that he was determined to refuse. 

Wanting to get his mind off of it, he began leaving sweet kisses against Betty's neck. Cheryl's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "What do you think this is, a five-star hotel? We're still in Riverdale High."

Betty blushed at the word "hotel" and Veronica definitely noticed. 

"B... can you and I talk for a sec?" Veronica asked. 

"Sure," Betty responded, hopping off her boyfriend's lap, who was now disappointed. 

Cheryl pouted as she was removed from the comfort of her girlfriend. "Don't leave me, Ronnie. If you do, I'm going to have to talk to Jughead. You don't want to send me to hell, do you?"

Jughead turned to Betty. "And if you leave, Cheryl will murder me."

The red-head smirked at him. "Then give me a reason not to."

Veronica rolled her eyes and tugged on Betty's arm, pulling her away from their two bickering lovers. Once they reached the other side of the cafeteria, she declared, "You and Jughead had sex."

Betty nearly choked on air. "How- I-I mean what..."

Veronica chuckled. "It's so obvious, B! I immediately noticed a difference when I first saw you today. You look as though you released some sort of stress or tension you've been holding for your whole life."

Betty was incredibly embarrassed. "You figured it all out just from that?"

"It's kind of difficult to believe that two teens in love go on a trip alone solely for an educational purpose," Veronica said.

"Okay, we did," Betty breathed out. 

"Give me the details, girl!" Veronica squealed. "Is Jughead a gentleman, or does he like it rough?"

Betty's eyes widened. "Veronica!"

"Tell me!"

"He was gentle, but that was because it was our first time," Betty explained, her eyes going to the floor. "We haven't had a chance to do it again."

Veronica shrugged. "Well, there's twenty minutes left of lunch. The janitor's closet isn't very romantic, but-"

"Please stop it right there, V," Betty demanded. 

"I'm kidding!" the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "I would never let you become a high school cliché like that."

"I think we should go back to our table before Jughead and Cheryl strangle each other," Betty suggested, and her friend agreed. 

When the arrived, Jughead pulled Betty right back on top of him and Cheryl did the same for Veronica. Jughead smiled at his girlfriend, "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Roller coasters," Veronica quickly answered, giving Betty a sly wink. "Really big roller coasters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I haven't updated in so long!!
> 
> btw, I need criticism. tell me what characters you love, and what characters you despise with all your heart. your likes & dislikes about each and every single character!!:)


	21. Breathing You In, Breathing You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty finally become intimate again (with the help of Veronica Lodge, of course), and this time it's much more than their first. Alice apologizes to Betty, who isn't quite ready to forgive her just yet. FP reveals his true intentions in protecting Jughead.

"I'm having a party tonight," Veronica announced. 

Everyone in the booth looked up at her, somewhat disinterested. Jughead swallowed the remains of his burger and spoke up, "Um, what?"

"My parents are going out of town," she began to explain, fiddling with the straw of her chocolate milkshake. "They won't be home for a few days-"

"They're never home," Jughead pointed out. 

Veronica glared at him. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I'm personally inviting all of you to my shindig."

"Please never use that word again," Jughead groaned, and Betty giggled. 

"But Ronnie, I thought you and I were going to be alone," Cheryl said, frowning. 

"Oh, trust me my love, we will," Veronica winked. 

"You know, Betty and I may not be able to make it," Jughead said, glancing at his girlfriend. "We have to study."

"Then you just might be studying on your own," Veronica smiled. "Betty, aren't you up for a little dancing?"

The suggestive smile made Betty's face start to redden. "I don't know... You don't throw parties like Reggie Mantle, do you?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. I'm much classier than that airhead football player."

"You're inviting the whole school," Cheryl said, raising her eyebrow. "And hey, my brother was a football player."

"Yes, but your brother was a good football player," her girlfriend assured. "Besides, the 'whole school' showing up is a bit of an exaggeration. Some people at Riverdale High really hate me."

"Betts... Do you really want to go to this thing?" Jughead pouted, grabbing her hand from under the table. "We could be doing other things..."

"Like each other?" Cheryl blurted. "Sorry, your sexual tension is driving me insane. Insane meaning I'm so uncomfortable I want to shove a fork down my throat."

Veronica quickly snatched the fork off of Cheryl's plate and smiled lightheartedly. "Come on, Jughead. Let loose. Learn to have fun. Have you ever been to a party?"

"Yes," he said, remembering the night he kissed Betty Cooper for the first time in a treehouse. 

"At your own will?" 

"No," he mumbled. 

"Come on, Jughead, you don't want Betty dancing by herself, do you?" Veronica pleaded. 

Cheryl smirked. "Or better yet, with Archie Andrews."

Jughead slammed his fist on the table frustratingly and exhaled deeply. "Fine, fine! I'll go."

Betty looked at him. "At your own will?"

He gazed into her eyes, and nodded. "At my own will."

Veronica clapped her hands. "Great! Jughead, B, please come by at around seven."

"Hey, what's the dress code for this party?" Betty questioned. 

"You have to at least wear clothes," Veronica advised, glancing at Cheryl. "But for you, Cheryl Bombshell, clothing is optional."

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder when our sex lives became a topic for the world to hear," Jughead stated. 

Veronica nodded, turning to Betty. "Wear whatever you want, B, but Cheryl and I have a little number for you."

"What is it?" Betty asked fearfully. 

"It's a surprise," Cheryl winked. 

"This damn party was enough of a surprise," Jughead grumbled. 

"Oh, don't worry Jughead, you'll like this surprise too," Veronica tells him. "It's something you've wanted for a long time."

He gasped dramatically, "An early admission to NYU?"

"Not all the money in the world could even get you that," Cheryl rolled her eyes. "It's something a little less nerdy."

Betty couldn't stop wondering what it was. She assumed it was most likely something for her to wear, but would it be something she was comfortable with? Later that night, as soon as they arrived at the party (which was already filled with many of her drunk classmates), Betty was dragged all the way to Veronica's room. 

"Put this on under your clothes," Veronica commanded, as Cheryl stood there with her arms crossed. 

It was a Victoria's Secret bag. Oh dear. 

"I don't know, V..." Betty gasped, flustered. She glanced down at her body shape, unsure. 

Cheryl sighed. "I know I've been a bitch at you about it for years, but trust me Betty, your body is absolutely beautiful."

Betty smiled softly, "Thanks."

She entered Veronica's walk-in closet for more privacy, and picked out the white fragile pieces of lace. It was a two-piece, and the bra barely covered her breasts... but she guesses that's why they called it lingerie. It also looked expensive, and Betty hoped she wouldn't end up ripping it sometime in the night... or possibly, someone else. 

Betty quickly tugged her floral skater dress on over it and walked back over to the two girls. 

"Did it fit?" Cheryl asked. 

"Not really," Betty said. 

"Perfect!" Veronica squealed. "Jughead is totally going to die! ...In a good way, I mean."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you saying you threw this big party just so Jughead and I could have sex?!"

"Not just you and Jughead," Veronica giggled, glancing at Cheryl. 

Veronica grabbed Betty's hand and Cheryl grabbed the other, leading her down the spiral staircase to the main part of the party. Jughead was standing near the drink table, anxiously waiting for Betty. As he waited, he caught a glimpse of Kevin and Joaquin making out against a wall. He wanted to avoid Joaquin for as long as he can. 

"Hey," Betty spoke, suddenly appearing in front of him. 

"Hey," Jughead smiled, his eyes roaming all over her. "What was the surprise?"

"You'll see," Betty assured him. 

"Now you're teasing me too?" Jughead groaned. "Come on, Betts?"

"Wanna dance?" Betty asked, perched on her wedges. 

"I only dance when they play your favorite song," he informs her. 

Cheryl, who was passing by with a tipsy Veronica at her side, threatened, "I swear on my life, Jughead, if you don't dance with Betty I will tell the DJ to make an announce that it is your birthday, even though it's not, gave have all four hundred people in this room drunkenly sing Happy Birthday to you."

Jughead's eyes widened as Cheryl described his hell. He grabbed Betty's hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

"Come closer," Betty tells him, pressing their bodies against each other. 

He leaned his forehead against hers as they swayed left and right, completely not in the mood for dancing right now but loving the close proximity with the love of his life. 

"Betty..." Jughead sighed as she looked into his eyes suggestively. "I just wish it was only the two of us in this room."

"Maybe not this room, but I think Veronica has a few guest rooms upstairs," she told him with a smirk. 

"Show me the way."

They were quick to find an empty guest bedroom, as it was still too early into the party for drunken hookups. But neither of them were drunk; they just really wanted each other terribly. 

Locking the door behind her, Betty asked Jughead, "Want that surprise?"

Jughead's eyes darkened. "More than ever."

"Then unwrap it."

Jughead charged at her, smashing their lips against each other as he lifted her up, sitting her on top of a nearby desk. Jughead fingers instantly went to the zipper of Betty's dress, playing with it as their kissing turned to French. 

"Fuck," Jughead growled as he pulled her dress down, revealing the lingerie. 

"It was probably really expensive, so don't rip it," Betty warned him. 

"No promises," he smirked, the reattached their lips. 

He picked her up again and laid her down on the bed, his movements quick as he climbed on top of her. He slipped off his jacket and button-up shirt and pressed his body down on Betty's, grinding against her. Betty tugged on Jughead's hair and accidentally knocked his beanie off. 

"Oh, I'm-" Betty gasped as he bit down on her heated skin. 

"Forget about it," he muttered, playing with the straps of the bra. "I want you so fucking bad."

Betty brought her hands up to Jughead's belt and began to unbuckle, when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She gasped softly as he brought his lips down roughly against the crook of her neck, bucking her hips up. With one hand, he slid his jeans off and threw them on the floor, along with his shirt. He pulled Betty up so he could take off her bra, which was a little harder than it looked. Jughead accidentally (but not really, because he honestly didn't care) tore the fabric as he removed it from her body. 

"I ripped it," Jughead muttered, pushing her back down on the bed. 

"It's okay," Betty moaned as he sunk between her thighs once again, "I'm a decent sewer."

Their movements became rapid, both loving the sounds that came out of each other's mouths so much that they didn't need music this time. Jughead moved so quick that Betty ran her nails down his back, and tugged on his hair when he went in deeper. 

"Jughead," Betty cried. "Oh, my God..."

"Betty." Jughead never wanted it to end. He was so in love with her, and everything she did. He moved the way his own heart beat, and the way his own lungs breathed. He was breathing her in, and breathing her out like a cigarette. 

Once they were finished, they laid beside each other all out of breath. Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty's and rested his head on top of his shoulder. 

"Would Veronica mind if we crashed here?" Jughead smiled, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Please, she'd be the happiest person on the planet if she knew what we just did," Betty laughed. "So I think it's fine."

"There's no one in the world happier than me right now," Jughead stated, hugging Betty a little tighter. 

"I might be your competition," she replied. 

-

Betty had awoken to a loud knock against the door. She jumped up, startled, and noticed that Jughead was still fast asleep beside her. She nudged him, and he grumbled a little, not wanting to get up. 

"Jughead, get up," Betty spoke softly. "I think someone's trying to get in our room."

"The door is locked, so they can't," he mumbled, not bothering to lift his head up from the pillow. 

The knocking sound erupted again, and this time there was a voice, "Veronica, are you in there?"

Jughead sat up, eyes wide. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's one of her servents," Betty said, getting out of the bed. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Jughead couldn't help but admire Betty as she slipped her clothes back on, but stopped when he realized that he should probably put his on too. 

"How are we going to get out of here?" Betty sighed. 

Jughead glanced at the other side of the room. "Window."

She gaped at him. "Juggie, we're on the second floor of a mansion! We'll break our necks!"

"Shh!" he spoke, looking at the door worriedly as the knob twisted and turned. "We'll just use the branches from the nearby trees as support. I'll go first."

He opened the window and grabbed the closest branch to him, and swung down. Betty's mouth fell open as she watched him climb down the trunk of the tree easily, making it to the ground. 

"Your turn," he says, raising his voice for her to hear. 

"Sorry, I don't specialize in parkour," Betty informs him, becoming incredibly nervous. 

"It's okay, Betts," he chuckled. "If all goes wrong, I'll catch you."

She hesitated before grabbing the branch, and closed her eyes before moving her body fully out of the window. She let out a little shriek as she held onto the tree tightly, her heart almost stopping. 

"You're doing great, Betty. Now jump down," Jughead assured. 

She took one last breath before letting go of the branch, letting herself fall into Jughead's arms. She felt his arms hug around her tightly. 

"Now let's get the hell out of here," Jughead said, grabbing her hand and running onto the front lawn of the Lodge's estate. 

He dropped Betty off at her own house, since her father was most likely worried out of his mind. She walked through the door, desperate to take a shower, but found her own mother sitting on the couch in the living room quietly. Betty didn't bother to try to sneak upstairs to her bedroom, and instead sat in front of her mom... who now appeared to be crying. 

"Mom?" Betty spoke softly. She may be fighting with her mother, but that didn't mean she doesn't care for her. "What's wrong?"

"I let him get the best of me," Alice said, running a hand through her perfectly combed blonde hair. "I always do, and it's time for me to stop."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Just my past, nothing important." Alice grabbed both of Betty's hands with hers and squeezed them tightly. "I'm really sorry, Betty."

Betty's heart sped up. Her mother just called her by her desired nickname. "What for, exactly?" she asked, warily. 

"For not being a very good mother," Alice said, looking straight into her eyes. "For becoming my own mother."

"The words you've said to me..." Betty lets out a deep sigh. "It's going to be very difficult to forgive you."

"I know, I understand," her mother nodded. "I will wait until you do, even if that means forever. I love you, Betty."

Betty knows that she cannot just erase what's been said and what's been done; things are just way too different now. What she can do is understand the past is the past, and her mother is sitting right here completely vulnerable. 

"I love you too, mom," Betty replied, engulfing her mother into a tight hug. 

-

"Where the hell have you been, Jug?" FP spoke to the boy who just entered the trailer. "I've been up all night waiting for you."

"I was at a party," Jughead told him. "Lost track of time, so I slept over."

FP raised his eyebrow. "With that Betty girl?"

Jughead's face reddened, and he shrugged. "It's not like it was a party in the Southside. Northside parties are a little less violent with a little more teenagers being stupid when they're shitfaced."

FP sighed. "I know Joaquin was there, which means that party was absolutely not safe."

"You know about Joaquin?" Jughead didn't know why he was so surprised. 

"Yes. And I've been praying day and night in my cell that you wouldn't take him up on that little offer of his," FP said, taking a step closer to his son. "Believe me, Jughead, there's going to a shit ton more offers thrown specifically at you."

"Why?" Jughead asked, utterly confused. 

"The Serpents... they want me to retire and have you become the leader the second you graduate," FP said. "I'm still trying to work out a solution where I can protect you from falling into his clutches."

"His?" Jughead raised his eyebrow. "Who are you talking about specifically?"

"I can't tell you, because he'll kill me," he responded. "It's someone everyone all knows and loves..."

"Dad?"

"Someone from the Northside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a while to write, obviously not really great at writing love scenes haha


	22. Save Me (I'm Drowning In Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin deeply fears for his relationship, aware of the darkness his boyfriend is hiding from him, and Betty comforts him. Archie finds himself stalking Betty Cooper. Jughead receives another offer from a Serpent, one that is too heinous for him to comprehend.

"Betty, I have a problem."

Betty followed Kevin's gaze to a leather-clad boy leaning against the exterior of Pop's, smoking a cigarette beside his motorcycle. It doesn't take her too long to realize that the boy is Joaquin, Kevin's boyfriend. 

"I thought you guys started communicating again," Betty said, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Oh my God, he's looking... Hide!" Kevin pulled Betty behind a large bush. 

"Um, Kev?" Betty spoke in a soft tone. "Why are we hiding from your boyfriend?"

"Our relationship has become so damn weird," Kevin sighs. "One minute, he acts like he's totally in love with me and the next, he completely disappears off the face of the earth. Sometimes I hate him for that."

"Do you ever ask him why?" Betty asked. "Why he's always gone?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "All the time, but he totally brushes it off and changes the subject. I reckon it's something to do with his Serpent duties."

"Serpent duties?"

"The gang is starting to become even more dangerous than it was before," Kevin told her, lowering his voice. "I think they're doing much more than selling drugs."

Betty gulped, feeling a twist in the pit of her stomach. "Like what?"

"Something to do with death," he said, making eye contact. "I don't think I should get into it."

"Y-You mean they're killing people?" Her eyes went wide. 

"Please don't tell anyone what I told you, I don't want it to be a big deal," Kevin begged. 

"It is a big deal!" Betty huffed. "My boyfriend's a Serpent."

"Was a Serpent," Kevin pointed out, emphasizing the "was." "Joaquin says he's most likely leaving the gang for good, him and his father. He's kinda pissed about it."

"Joaquin leaves you for periods of time, keeps secrets, may possibly be linked to murder... and you're still with him?" Betty frowned. "I don't mean to judge you, Kev, but I worry for your safety."

Kevin smiled lightheartedly at her. "Thanks, Betty, but I might just be fine. A little part of Joaquin is quite protective."

"But Kev-"

"Truth is, I'm a little scared to leave. I don't want him getting hurt, or worse," he sighed. "I'm drowning in love."

Betty sighed, glancing around the bush they were still behind. "Joaquin's gone," Betty informed him. 

"Thank God," Kevin breathed out. "I love him, but that damn motorcycle gives me a freaking heart attack every time I ride it."

"I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle, just to see what it feels like," Betty commented. 

"It's the worse feeling ever," Kevin chuckled, nudging her. 

Veronica, Cheryl, and Jughead were already waiting at a table when the two entered, engaged in their own conversation. They slipped into their seats almost without notice, until Jughead realized that the love of his life appeared. 

"Betty!" He beamed, kissing her cheek. 

"What took you guys so long?" Cheryl questioned. 

"The librarian needed help stacking books, and Kevin and I were the only ones there," Betty answered. 

"Jesus Christ, Kev, I feel like I haven't seen you in like a million years," Veronica mentioned. 

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I was at your party the other night."

"And you didn't bother to say hi," she countered back. 

Kevin smirked. "I'm pretty sure you and Cheryl stayed in your room for every second of the party, so don't you dare give me crap."

Cheryl blushed, and Veronica nodded. "Fine, fine. Truce."

Jughead grabbed Betty's hand randomly during their deep conversation on whether or not the moon landing was real (Veronica dabbles in conspiracy theories), and she smiled up at her boyfriend. Meanwhile, right outside Pop's, Archie was watching through the window the entire exchange. He frowned. 

"Why can't she see that he's going to be the one who leads to her death?" Archie grumbles. 

Chuck rolled his, never being able to understand his friend's obsession with the blonde. "They've been dating a while now, Archie. Just leave it alone, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"No!" Archie exclaimed, annoyed. "I just want Betty, even if it isn't romantical. I just want to talk to her again."

"Have you even talked to her before, even when you guys were dating?" Chuck raised his eyebrows. "You shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place."

"I'm beginning to question why I chose such an unsupportive, pessimistic person to be my friend," Archie said. 

"Hey, the unsupportive, pessimistic friend is trying to help," Chuck said defensively. "I have an idea - why don't you just talk to Alice Cooper?"

"Betty's mom? Why? She's one of the scariest things is the history of... scary things," Archie spoke nervously. 

"It is my understanding that Mrs. Cooper adored you when you were dating her daughter," Chuck responded. "Maybe she'll help you and Betty get back together. Everyone knows she's crazy enough to do anything."

"You're right," Archie nodded, thinking about it more. "Thanks, maybe I will talk to her. Oh! There she is!"

Archie watched as Betty and Jughead departed Pop's, holding hands and laughing at whatever Cheryl Blossom had just said. Archie was supposed to be the one with Betty, in his belief. He's supposed to be in that group. 

He missed his old group, dearly. He wished Polly and Jason didn't leave, that Jughead Jones didn't transfer to Riverdale, that Betty had feelings for him. 

"Hey kid," someone shouted from across the parking lot to Archie. "Get over here."

Archie walked over to the boy and the girl standing beside him slowly, Chuck following close behind. He noticed that the boy was holding a pocketknife in his hands, and Archie became frightened. 

"Is there a problem?" Archie asked, eyes wide. 

"You tell me, Jason," the boy smirked. 

Archie looked at him confusedly. "Um, my name's not Jason. It's Archie Andrews."

The girl glared at the boy, shoving him. "I told you we got the wrong guy, Joaquin! You are such a dumb-ass!"

The boy, Joaquin Archie knew him as at last, glared at the girl. "Chill, Toni. The man told me that the kid has red hair, what do you want me to do?"

The two of the them pushed past Archie and Chuck and disappeared. Chuck raised his eyebrow, "That was weird."

Archie nodded in agreement. "Really weird."

Later that night, Betty laid across her bed and studied her Sociology terms. Suddenly she received a phone call, and was surprised that it was Kevin. 

"Oh," she answered, "hey, Kev-"

"Betty, save me." He sounded as if he was gasping for breath. 

She immediately became concerned. "What's wrong, Kevin?"

"I'm having a panic attack and I have no idea where you live," he spoke, his words rushed. "Where do you live?"

As soon as she told him her address, he hang up the phone. Betty closed her textbook and ran downstairs when the doorbell rang, soon revealing a stressed out Kevin Keller. 

"Kevin, you're crying," Betty observed. "Come in."

She led him all the way to her bedroom and sat him down on her bed. She embraced him tightly, trying to get him to calm down. Finally he spoke up, "I broke up with Joaquin."

"Really?" She was truly surprised. Earlier that day he was telling her how much he loved him. "What happened?"

"We had sex, and then I realized it was too much for me. He was a shit boyfriend, and I was scared to be with him," Kevin explained. "Rule one of relationships: you shouldn't be afraid of your significant other. If you are, end the relationship."

"Was he mad?" she asked. 

"Not really. He didn't say anything while I dumped him," Kevin replied. "But Betty, he did tell me one thing that scared the living daylights out of me, and it's what made me break up with him."

"What is it?"

"He finally told me where he had gone off that day," Kevin breathed out, grabbing hold of Betty's hands. "He told me that he went out to kill somebody."

-

Jughead was walking home when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and sighed at the familiar face. "Toni Topaz, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Jughead," she says, smiling flirtatiously. "I really missed you. Southside High isn't the same without you."

"I can imagine," he replied. "Is that all you wanted to confront me about? I'm not coming back to that shithole you call a school, by the way, if that's what you wanted."

"I just wanted to talk with an old friend," she laughs. "So, I hear you've got yourself a little blonde bunny."

"Her name is Betty, and yes, she's my girlfriend," Jughead stated clearly, emphasizing on the "girlfriend" part.

Toni rolled her eyes, not having a care in the world. "I hope you realize that snakes can kill bunnies."

Jughead narrowed his eyes, lowering his voice, "And I hope you know that snakes can easily get stepped on when they get into shit they know nothing about."

She pouted. "I just want you to be okay, Jug."

"I'm fine, Toni," he groaned. "Now leave me alone."

"Wait!" Toni called, and he stopped in his tracks. "I have a preposition for you."

He slowly turned, and his father's words about multiple offers being thrown at him entered his mind. "What?"

"It's a million dollar job, something Joaquin failed to do," Toni said, beginning to whisper. "It's a job that must be done perfectly."

"Let me just save you the time and tell you that I'm not interested," Jughead interrupted. "My dad wants me to focus on other things rather than the workings of the Serpents."

He turned his back on her once again when she finally spoke the words that sent a shiver down his spine. 

"The Boss is looking for someone to murder Jason Blossom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling like Kevin hasn't gotten much of a storyline but I promise he is a very important character!! 
> 
> (Also, I know it's obvious, but who do you think "The Boss" is?)


	23. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jughead takes time to process the insane task he was made aware of, he receives a horrendous threat. Meanwhile, the gang gets invited to the Blossoms' house for dinner.

They have texted each other for five hours. She hasn't seen his face for five hours, hasn't heard his voice for five hours, hasn't been able to touch him for five hours. 

Betty is currently wondering where the hell Jughead is. 

Now, she knows Jughead wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She completely trusts him. However, this lack of communication worries her because he could be in trouble. Maybe it's his father? she thinks to herself. Maybe his dad grounded him for some reason. 

Betty picks up her phone and dials a different number. "Veronica?"

"B!" chirps Veronica. "Cheryl and Kevin are here with me. Why don't you come on down to Pop's! We have a lot to talk about."

"Is Jughead there?" Betty asked, chewing on the bottom of her lip nervously. 

"No, why? ...Oh shit, he's your boyfriend, yeah, that's why."

Betty rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyway. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I'm sorry B. Can you come down anyway? Maybe if you're here, he'll show up," Veronica said. 

"Fine. I'll be there in ten," Betty promised. 

As Betty made her way downstairs, she passed her father in the hallway. "Oh, mom," Betty spoke quickly, "if Jughead comes by, can you tell him I'm at Pop's?"

Hal smiled, and nodded. "Of course, honey."

After Betty left, the doorbell rang, revealing Alice Cooper. She acknowledged Hal with a subtle nod and went right upstairs to collect a few of her belongings. The two spouses completely ignored each as Alice rummaged through the storage in the attic. Hal eventually left to God knows where and she was finally alone in the house she used to call hers. 

Alice couldn't help but look at old photographs of what used to be her family. A younger Hal and Alice standing there with their two little girls, Polly and Betty. Alice flipped through the photo album, smiling at old family vacation photos to baby pictures. Alice soon became overwhelmed with emotions, and a tear slipped from her eye as she close the photo album, packing it into one of her boxes. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling Alice. She walked downstairs and was surprised to see Archie Andrews standing there with a sheepish grin on his face. 

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper, how are you?" he asked, his widening smile starting to get unsettling. 

"I'm fine, Archie, thank you," Alice nodded, confused. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"May I come in?" He looked hopeful. 

She opened the door wider, allowing the red-headed neighbor to come in. "Betty isn't here at the moment, and didn't you two break up?"

"It was all just a big misunderstanding," Archie laughed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Betty."

"What about Betty?" Alice became worried. 

"I think breaking up with her was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made," Archie let out a sigh. "I want to fix it. I want Betty back."

"Archie... Betty has a boyfriend," Alice spoke with a frown. 

"I know," Archie groaned. "But I don't think he's right for her. He's a Southside Serpent."

Archie Andrews reminded Alice of someone. She couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"I could be better for her," Archie said, in a lower tone now. "I think he's just negatively influencing Betty..."

Dear Lord, Archie Andrews reminded Alice of Hal Cooper. Boy, did Betty sure dodge a bullet. 

Alice crossed her arms. "Negatively influencing her? Like how?"

Archie gulped at Alice's harsh tone. "W-Well, you know, school wise... I think her grades are slipping..."

"Her grades? That's interesting, because I just received a phone call that Betty is getting perfectly straight A's," Alice quipped, raising her eyebrow. 

"Oh... then maybe in other ways..." Archie stuttered. 

Alice sighed. "Archie, Betty loves Jughead. She loves him with all of her heart and I'm not going to let you ruin that. Now please, get out of my house."

Archie's eyes widened. "What?"

"This isn't your business, and this isn't your house," Alice stated. "Please leave."

Archie's shoulders slumped as he grudgingly walked towards the door. He looked back and said, "I thought you didn't like Jughead, Mrs. Cooper."

"I don't," Alice replied. "But I love Betty."

Back at Pop's, Betty took a seat beside Kevin and in front of Cheryl and Veronica. She couldn't help but blurt out, "Where could Jughead be?"

"No offense, Betty," Cheryl began, "but you and Jughead don't need to be together 24/7. Maybe he's just dealing with family stuff."

"I don't know, I'm kind of worried for Betty," Kevin said. "Just as our relationship was going well, Joaquin started distancing himself for long periods of time. And then you know..."

"Okay," Veronica interrupted, annoyed at the other two. "You are so not helping Betty. B, Jughead's probably fine."

"Key word is probably," muttered Kevin. 

"I know he is, but why can't he just message me once to let me know he's all right?" Betty sighed. 

Veronica's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, do you think this has something to do with Betty and Jughead's hot sex?"

Betty nearly choked on her milkshake as her face reddened. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Why else would Veronica randomly throw a party?" Cheryl said. "It was the goal."

"What can I say, I ship Bughead!" Veronica beamed. "Also, you guys sort of did it in my parents' bedroom."

Betty gaped, her embarrassment getting worse. "What? No we didn't!"

"Really? Because it was kinda hard to explain to my parents, who came home early, why their bedroom door was locked and once finally opened, was completely empty," Veronica smirked. 

Betty closed her eyes momentarily. "We escaped through the window."

"Betty?" Kevin spoke. "When did you become such a badass?"

"When she started dating Jughead, duh," Cheryl smiled. 

"Anyway," Veronica spoke up once again. "Should we encounter Jughead before you do, we'll tell him that you're worried as hell, and that if he doesn't contact you anytime soon he'll have me to answer to."

"Thanks guys," Betty smiled, but it was forced. 

"And should you see Jughead before we do, tell him there's a dinner party at my house tomorrow night, and you're all invited," Cheryl stated. 

Kevin frowned. "Is your parents going to be there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Considering it's their house, yes."

"Oh..."

Cheryl looked confused. "What? What's wrong with my parents?"

"Everything," snickered Veronica. "I'm sorry, love, but your parents seem kind of..."

"Cold, rude, annoying, overeacting to everything," Kevin finished. 

"Also, they might not be cool with us dating," Veronica added. 

"You don't know that," Cheryl said defensively. "Ever since Jason left, they've been showing me a lot of love."

"What's your definition of 'a lot'?" Kevin asked. 

Cheryl groaned. "So none of you are coming?"

"I'll come," Betty said. "I'm used to your parents."

"I'm not used to your parents, but I'll come because I'm your girlfriend," Veronica assured, kissing Cheryl on the cheek. 

"And I'll just come for the food," Kevin said. "If Jughead comes, he'll most likely have the same reasoning."

Since it was late at night already, they all departed for home. Betty couldn't stop thinking about Jughead, not even if she tried. A part of her knew he doesn't mean to ignore her, that something is really wrong with him. But the other part of her is pissed the hell off that her boyfriend won't send her a text back. 

It was midnight when Betty heard a knock at her window. She sat up in her bed and her heart started beating quickly when she realized it was the Devil himself, Jughead Jones. 

"Where have you been?" hissed Betty as soon as she opened the window. 

"Hello to you too," joked Jughead, but she wasn't laughing. 

"You didn't answer my questioned," Betty stated, crossing her arms. 

"I'll tell you if you let me in your room," Jughead promised. "And please let me in your room, before I fall off this ladder and break all the bones in my body."

"Doesn't sound quite as painful as not knowing if your boyfriend is alive or not," Betty sighed, allowing him to step inside. 

Jughead pulled her into him, and even though she was mad at him, she couldn't help but adore the sweet scent that always radiated off him. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Betts, I was just in a really weird state of mind."

"Why?" asked Betty, her anger changing to concern. 

Jughead wanted to be honest, but not quite as honest as "I've sort of been tasked to murder your future brother-in-law". He didn't want to scare her off. 

"The Serpents are trying to get me back into the gang, despite my efforts of refusal," Jughead told her. "It's stressing me out."

Betty certainly wasn't expecting that. "Well... your dad's there to protect you, right? You're safe if he's with you."

"It's not my safety I'm particularly concerned with," Jughead replied. "It's yours."

"Mine?" squeaked Betty. 

"I have no idea what strings the Serpents are trying to pull, but I don't want you hurt because you're with me," Jughead sighed. 

"Juggie, please don't distance yourself from me if you're scared that I'll get hurt," Betty assured him. "If I do get hurt, it would never be your fault. If I'm not afraid, you shouldn't be."

"Betty..." Jughead breathed out as Betty kissed his jawline. 

"Like I said in the beginning," she grinned, "I'm not afraid of you."

They ended up on her bed, and they were still awake at two in the morning. Betty laid in her boyfriend's arms, completely bare and completely at peace. 

"My mom apologized to me," Betty told him. 

Jughead looked at her in shock. "She did?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't really accept it just yet, but I'm just so happy she did it," Betty said. 

"I'm glad, Betts," Jughead smiled. "That means things are going to get better."

"One could only hope," she replied. "I know things are going to be great... as long as I'm with you."

Then they feel asleep, but there was a particular feeling in the air only Jughead was aware of. It was unfamiliar, yet he's felt this before. He felt this right before his dad went to jail and right before his mother and sister left him. 

It was something that you call The Calm Before The Storm, but he wasn't quite sure. 

-

"I still don't get why we have to go to this stupid thing," Jughead grumbled as Betty adjusted his tie. 

"Because Cheryl's our friend," Betty responded, "and she'd probably wouldn't survive without us."

"Define friend," Jughead snorted. 

"It'll be fine," Betty sighed, kissing his forehead. "Besides, you can distract yourself with food."

This seemed to cheer Jughead up, but just a bit.

"I still have to get ready," Betty laughed, motioning to her the towel wrapped around her body. 

"I think it'll impress the Blossoms," Jughead shrugged. "It would show true courage, and you'll finally establish dominance over those maple syrup loving freaks."

"Be nice, Jug," she says, shaking her head and walking towards her closet. 

As Jughead waited for his lovely girlfriend to get ready, he received a message on his phone. When he opened it up, he almost had a heart attack despite only being seventeen years old. 

From: Unknown 

I advise you to be careful about declining profitable offers, Mr. Jones. Wouldn't want anything terrible happening to your sweet little blonde bundle of joy, now would we? :) 

\- The Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get complicated. 
> 
> RIVERDALE SEASON 2 IS TONIGHT IM SO HAPPY


	24. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jughead discovers who the boss is, and as an outcome, disaster strikes.

Thornhill was large, Jughead thought to himself, but not as large as Cheryl Blossom's ego. Him, Betty, and Kevin all hopped out of Jughead's truck and made their dreadful walk to the front door. Thankfully for them, Cheryl answered the door with a bright smile on her face. 

"Welcome," the red-head beamed, then spoke in a quieter tone, "and tonight, Veronica is not my girlfriend. She's just a very close friend."

"Who you make out with from time to time, we get it," sighed Kevin. "Where is Veronica, anyway?"

"Already here!" Veronica stood behind Cheryl, and as the trio walked in she commented, "Seriously, you guys are like, ten minutes late."

"In my world, that's a million years too early," Jughead mumbled, earning himself a nudge in the side from Betty. 

"My parents are in the dining, so let's proceed," Cheryl spoke, turning around swiftly to allow the others to follow. 

"Betty, I've got a bad feeling about this," Jughead whispered. 

"It's going to be fine, Jug," she assured him. "It's just one night, one dinner. What's the worse that could happen?"

"We all get murdered and processed into maple syrup."

Betty rolled her eyes but giggled, which made Jughead smile with amusement. As soon as they entered the dining room, the hushed voices from the two Blossoms diminished. Clifford Blossom was sitting at the head of the table while Penelope Blossom was sitting at the other. The teenagers awkwardly took their seats and held in their breaths as a servant filled their glasses with iced water. 

"Mom, dad," Cheryl spoke up, interrupting the silence. "These are my friends."

"I'm Veronica," Veronica smiled, though you could tell she was quite nervous. 

"We know who you are, dear. Veronica Lodge," Penelope said, nodding her head in acknowledgment. "We went to school with your mother."

Veronica looked somewhat surprised, but didn't think much of it. Then Clifford Blossom spoke, "Elizabeth, long time no see."

Betty chuckled out, "Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Blossom."

Penelope said, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend, Elizabeth?"

Before Betty could speak, Jughead announced, "I'm Forsythe."

Betty was utterly shocked that he willingly referred to himself as his actual name. Jughead explained to her in a soft tone, "They don't look like people who take kindly to weird nicknames, or nicknames in general."

Betty nodded, and Penelope and Blossom exchanged a glance. "Oh, that's right. Your father is FP Jones."

Jughead found it strange when Clifford winked at him at the mention of his father, but he shrugged it off. "Yes... Yes he is."

Penelope laughed. "You know, him and Elizabeth's mother used to date. Alice just couldn't get enough of him."

The awkward silence came again. Veronica and Cheryl looked at each other, and underneath the table where much was concealed, they intertwined their hands together. Jughead was praying that some sort of incident would happen which would entail him to be dismissed, such as Jason Blossom walking through those doors and causing a diversion. 

Kevin finally spoke up, "Hi, I'm Kevin."

Later into the evening, as they were finishing up dessert, Clifford announced, "You know, Forsythe, I've got a few hunting rifles in the back if you want to take a look."

Jughead knew they were trying to murder them. He just didn't know it would happen before he finished his second slice of cheesecake. 

"Oh... sure, Mr. Blossom," Jughead said, forcing a smile. As he stood up, he whispered in Betty's ear, "If I don't come back, never eat your pancakes with maple syrup again."

Betty shook her head and laughed as her boyfriend disappeared around the corner along with Clifford Blossom. Kevin pouted, "Why didn't he invite me?"

"Alright girls..." Penelope glanced at all of their faces, "...and Kevin, why don't we move to the living room while the maids clean up the table."

As they made their way down the hallway, following Mrs. Blossom, Betty watched as Cheryl quickly gave Veronica a kiss on the lips. Betty also noticed the portrait of Jason Blossom that usually hung over the fireplace was gone. She wondered why they hadn't replaced it with one of Cheryl's. 

Meanwhile, Jughead followed Mr. Blossom to his barn. Jughead decided to make conversation with his possible killer, "Do you go hunting frequently?"

"Occasionally, not very often," Clifford responded, taking out the keys to open the door. "Penelope thinks it's a very dangerous activity."

"It does sound rough," Jughead said, entering the place that might lead to his doom. 

"Do you know what's also dangerous?" Clifford raised his eyebrow at Jughead. "Not following orders, Mr. Jones."

"E-Excuse me?" Jughead stuttered, but he knew exactly what he meant. 

"Turning away a perfect opportunity that would fix the emptiness in your life is deemed as disrespectful to me," Mr. Blossom continued, crossing his arms. 

"You're... you're..." Jughead, suddenly, couldn't speak. 

"They call me The Boss, but I prefer businessman," Clifford chuckled. "I'm professional."

"So you call hiring a hitman to kill your own son professional?" Jughead scoffed, redeeming himself. 

Mr. Blossom frowned at the mention of his son. "I do not wish to speak of Jason. I no longer consider him a child of mine."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You want him dead just because he left to raise his children with the woman he loves?"

"Jason was supposed to take control of my business one day. When he found out what my business really was, he became hesitant, but acted as though he was fine with it." 

Jughead asked, "What's so scary about maple syrup? That's your business, right?"

Clifford laughed out loud. "Son, maple syrup is just a cover up. It goes much darker than that."

"Darker, how?" Jughead pursued. 

"Darker, as in illegal drugs."

Jughead was suddenly aware of where he was, and who he was with. "Why do you need me, then? Or any of the Serpents?"

"I work with the Serpents. I control the Serpents. Hell, I've worked with your father in the past before. Smart man," Clifford smirked. "When I heard about your decision to transfer schools, I knew you gained the brains of your father. I saw you perfect to do my bidding. I wanted to recruit you, but you refused."

"Because I'm not a fucking murderer!" Jughead hissed. "I don't need to ruin my life and bright future with crimes in exchange for whatever you want to give me. Forget it, Blossom, I don't want your money."

"Oh, Forsythe, this isn't about the money anymore," Clifford declared. "If you continue to ignore my requests, it'll be very problematic for your father."

Jughead narrowed his eyes, his anger rising. "What are you saying?"

"I've sent your father to prison once, I could do it again."

Jughead's eyes widened. "You... sent my father to jail?"

"Indeed."

Jughead shook his head. "I love my father, but it's not enough for me to kill another human being, or do whatever crazy shit you intend for me to do."

Clifford nodded. "Perhaps, Elizabeth Cooper could change your mind."

Everything stopped for Jughead. His heart, his brain, his lungs. The fear in him increased, as well as the overwhelming fury he already contained. He slowly walked closer to Clifford Blossom, not caring of the insanity of the man. 

"If you lay one finger on Betty, you fucking bastard, Jason Blossom wouldn't matter," Jughead threatened, his eyes darkening. "You would be my target."

"I could say the exact same to you about Elizabeth, Forsythe," Clifford smirked, not intimidated at all. "No matter what, she's in danger, as long as she's with you."

Jughead couldn't even reply to him, as he was now speechless again. Clifford walked over to the barn doors and said, "We've been out here too long, we should rejoin the group. They might get suspicious."

Jughead sat beside Betty once they returned inside, and she leaned over to whisper, "You were gone for so long, I was actually beginning to think he actually murdered you."

Jughead flinched at the mention of murder. He nodded his head. "Yeah, well, here I am."

"Are you okay?" Betty asked. "You were supposed to come up with some witty response, like 'Well, it felt like murder 'cause I was bored to death'."

"Then let's pretend I said that."

He turned away, and Betty was confused. Where was the joking, kind of annoying Jughead she arrived with a few hours ago.

The dinner was finally over, and everyone was able to go back home. Kevin caught a ride with Veronica, leaving Jughead and Betty alone. The car ride was filled with awkward and uncomfortable silence, which was unusual for them. 

Once they pulled up to Betty's house, she smiled lightheartedly. "Want to come inside? My dad's not home..."

Jughead was well aware of what she wanted. He wanted it, too. But he couldn't. 

He just couldn't. 

"No," he told her, unintentionally sounding harsh. "I'm going home, I'm tired."

"Okay, what is up with you?!" Betty shouted, extremely annoyed with him. "Ever since you and Mr. Blossom went-"

"Here comes the nagging," Jughead groaned. 

"Excuse me?"

"Betty, we see each other almost every single fucking second of the day. Is it bad that I'm so tired, and actually want to go home for once?" Jughead spat. "Just let me go, Betty. Let me go."

"Fine, go," Betty sighed, hurt and confused. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"There is no tomorrow."

"What?"

"Betty," Jughead spoke, forcing himself to say the worst words he could ever say, "I'm trying to fucking break up with you."

This hit her like a ton of bricks, and Jughead could see it. This was painful for him, more painful that actually getting murdered himself. 

"You're... what?" Betty choked, beginning to cry. "Why? You don't love me anymore?"

Why the hell did she have to ask that?

"I'm getting bored," he lied. "And it's all too dramatic. I just wanted peace and education when I came to Riverdale High, and what I got was you. A burden."

Betty was already out the door as soon as he finished his sentence. She was full on sobbing now, and if Jughead was another person, he'd beat the shit out of himself. 

"We'll go back to the way it used to be. You on the Northside, and me on the Southside," Jughead called out after her. "You, the good girl who's everyone else's bitch and me, the loner snake."

Betty gasped, and ran inside her house. He drove off, but had to stop, because he was crying too hard. It hurt worse than being told who the boss was. It hurt worse than having his father sent to jail. It hurt worse than his mother and sister leaving him. 

Because this time, it was actually his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIVERDALE SEASON 2 IS AMAZING SO FAR OMG & I HAVE A SPECULATION AS TO WHO SHOT FRED 
> 
> also I'm so sorry for this chapter. It hurt to write it.


	25. Within Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of a Bughead breakup.

She couldn't stop crying. She just couldn't. 

Betty would fall asleep, dream about him, start crying again, fall back asleep, and the cycle would begin again. This was the worse pain she has ever felt in her life. Worse than her mother's antics, worse than her quarrels with Cheryl Blossom, worse than her first fight with him when they were still just friends...

And now they're nothing. Like it never even happened. 

Jughead's words, his awful, venomous words, replayed in her mind and she wanted it to stop. She wished everything would just stop. She begged to no one, perhaps to anyone, that it would just go away and everything would be fine. She also noted that she will never go back to the way things used to be. She can't pretend that these past few months never happened, that he never happened. If she were given the opportunity to never let him set foot in Riverdale High in the first place, she wouldn't take it and that's the worse part. 

She hates how she never regrets it -- how she never regrets him. 

Betty stayed in her pajamas the entire Sunday and refused to leave her room. Hal brought up food for her, but she would barely eat which made him extremely concerned. She would just tell him that it was a stomach bug, but he knew that was a lie. Hal Cooper believed it had something to do with Jughead Jones, which annoyed him because he genuinely liked Jughead. Besides, he really doesn't want to admit to his almost ex-wife that she was right all along. 

Betty turned her phone off, ignoring the multiple messages she received from Veronica, Cheryl, and Kevin. She constantly had her face buried in her pillow, and started to clench her fists again. Her hair was a mess, and she wasn't in the mood to take a shower. 

Betty wanted Jughead despite his words, despite his cruelty. She wanted him so damn bad. 

At around two in the afternoon, Betty heard a knock on her door. 

She groaned, "Go away!"

The person didn't reply. She assumed it was her father. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her window this time which perked her up, but she fell right back into despair when she found that it was only Kevin. 

"Betty... you look..." he gaped at her. 

"Like someone who belongs in a documentary about apes, I know," Betty muttered, laying back down. "It's a stomach bug."

"No, it isn't. It's a heartbreak," Kevin stated, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I know what happened between you and Jughead."

Betty was brought back to tears again. "How the hell did you-"

"You look the way I felt when Joaquin and I broke up," he said, and was now laying right beside her. 

Betty sniffled, and asked in a hoarse voice, "Did it hurt this bad? Did it last long?"

"Honestly, I'm still a mess," Kevin said, wiping away her tears. "But not as much anymore, because I know he and I were never meant to be."

Betty rested her head on Kevin's chest, not saying a word. 

"I think you and Jughead are meant to be, and that he's just being an idiot right now," Kevin admitted. "I'm sorry, I know that's probably what you don't want to hear but I think it's the truth."

"He's more than an idiot," Betty sobbed. "He's an asshole."

"Oh honey, they're always assholes. Him doing this to you is the worse thing he could possibly do," he said. "And he'll realize that, whether on his own or not."

"I just don't get it. One minute we're happy and the next, he's saying all these horrible things to me," Betty sighed. "We were... Oh my God... we were supposed to go to NYU together..."

She fell back to sobbing once again, and Kevin held her closer, feeling awful for his friend. 

Betty woke up about an hour later, and replacing Kevin's spot was Cheryl Blossom. Which was odd, since she never appeared to be a comforting person. But there she was, holding the broken blonde in her arms. On the other side of Betty was Veronica, who was feeling all sorts of anger towards Jughead Jones right now. 

"Cheryl, Veronica?" Betty yawned. "What are you guys..."

"When my best friend is having a crisis, it is my mandatory duty to be there for her," Cheryl stated. "I am also a firm believer in revenge."

"Revenge?"

"You're in the grieving stage of a breakup, Betty. But soon that will turn into anger," Cheryl smirked. "I have no problem spray painting his trailer, or setting his stupid beanie on fire."

"Guys," Betty groaned, and was surprised that the tears hadn't come back yet. "I don't want revenge. I don't want to stoop that low. I just want him..."

"It just doesn't make sense," Veronica finally spoke, annoyed. "Jughead is madly in love with you, he just can't suddenly stopped."

"I thought the same thing," Betty whispered. "You should've heard what he told me..."

Whilst going through the story with her friends, Betty broke back into tears. Veronica, toying with her fury. She walked towards the window, ready for a fight. 

"Where are you going, Ronnie?" Cheryl questioned. 

"A mandatory confrontation awaits me, Cheryl. I'll be back, just stay here with Betty," Veronica assures. "Trust me, this is what I need to do."

Cheryl nodded, but didn't kiss her girlfriend goodbye. She felt it would be deeply wrong to display affections in front of someone who was going through the worst breakup she had ever seen. 

The Southside of Riverdale was unfamiliar to Veronica, but that didn't stop her from finding the trailer park with ease. When arriving upon a particular Jones residence, she must have knocked about ten times before deciding to break into the damn place. At this point, she didn't give a shit for morals anymore. 

Veronica found Jughead Jones laying on the couch, his face buried in the cushion. She could tell he was still awake, which meant he completely ignored her knocking. This irritated her even more. 

"Forsythe fucking Pendleton Jones III!" She shouted and he jumped up, startled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That depends," she heard him mumble. "Do you have three days to spare to listen?"

"You don't deserve to cry, or make self-deprecating jokes about yourself," Veronica spat, stepping closer to him. "You are an asshole, a monster, a piece of shit of a human being."

Jughead brought himself to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You don't think I know that?! I know I am, and I know I've always been."

"Then you can tell me the reason you shattered the sweetness and purity that is Betty Cooper," Veronica said, crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving until you do."

Jughead stayed silent for a few seconds, before whispering, "How is she?"

Veronica glared at him. "How the hell do you think she is? She's a wreck! This is worst pain she's ever felt."

"That's not true," he croaked. "She would have felt a lot worse if she stayed with me."

"No! I'm not allowing you to distance yourself from her," hissed Veronica. "So what is it? Fear of commitment? The sudden realization that someone completely accepts you in your life? Afraid of being happy? Grow the hell up, Jughead. Do not try to justify hurting Betty by saying you did it because you love her too much. Just don't."

"You don't know shit, Veronica!" Jughead shouted. "If you knew the crap that was going on in my life, you'd tell me to stay away from her too!"

"I won't let you throw any of it away," Veronica told him. "Betty is the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Well, now you're just stating the obvious."

"Do you know what Betty gave up to be with you?" Veronica took another step closer to him. "She lost her reputation as the Good Girl. She's been called Serpent Slut numerous times, most from her mother who she also had a strained relationship with. Betty went through hell and back for you, because she fell in love with you."

"She didn't have to-"

"I know that, but she did. Now it's your turn to go through hell, until you fix it," Veronica lectures, smirking at him. "I'll be your very own Satan in the meantime."

"Veronica," Jughead whispered, grabbing her wrist. "Someone... someone threatened Betty's life if I stayed with her..."

Veronica froze. She never expected him to say that during her visit. Veronica grabbed Jughead's shoulders, "What the hell, dude? You need to go to the police!"

"That would cause even more trouble!" Jughead cried. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Who is threatening her?"

"I can't tell you," he said. 

"Jughead," Veronica spoke, her eyes darkening. "You are going to tell me EVERYTHING right now."

"I can't," Jughead choked. "Just leave-"

"Jughead!" Veronica shouted. 

He took a deep breath. He was already terrified, but now he was become more frightened of the raven-haired girl in front of him. 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart hurts too


	26. A Kiss For The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alice Cooper discovers Betty's continuous heartbreak, and confronts FP Jones. Veronica helps Jughead with his life-threatening situation.

Hal allowed Betty to take another day off of school, knowing full well that she wasn't physically sick. He wished his daughter would open up to him, but he also didn't want to force her. But pretending that everything was fine was an incredibly tough thing to do. 

Hal was cooking lunch for Betty when the doorbell rang. He internally (and slightly externally) groaned at the sight of Alice Cooper. He also became nervous, since she was unaware of Betty's state and he didn't know how she was going to react. 

"Why has Betty been absent from school for the past few days?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrow. "You're not keeping her hostage, are you?"

Oh, right, just like that. 

Hal rolled his eyes. "No, Alice. Unlike you, I allow Betty to have a bit more freedom."

"Then where is she?" she persisted. 

"Betty's in her bedroom," Hal sighed. "She's sick."

With just those words, Alice pushed past Hal and into the house, heading upstairs. Hal wanted to shout after her to stop, but it was too late. When Alice entered Betty's room, her youngest daughter was sleeping somewhat soundly, though you could tell she was dealing with a lot of crap in her life. Her mother noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the familiar wildness of her hair. She was more than aware of the uncomfortable expression on her precious angel's face, and understood that Betty had been crying a lot lately. Her observations were accurate because Alice has been in this place for one moment of her life. 

Alice looked exactly like Betty does right now when she was going through her breakup with FP Jones. 

"I overheard them them the other night," Hal spoke quietly behind Alice. "I believe her and Jughead got into a huge fight and broke up."

Alice felt a plethora of emotions. Empathy for her daughter, anger for the menace that caused her this much pain, and guilt for not being there for her through her troubling times. 

Suddenly, Alice pushed past Hal and descended the stairs. Hal called after her, "Alice! Where are you going?"

"The second Betty wakes up, call me!" Alice shouts back, walking towards the front door. "I have somewhere very important to be right now."

Meanwhile, Jughead paced around Veronica's bedroom, his mind clouded with thoughts. Veronica sat on the bed, completely shocked out of her mind. She didn't want to believe him, but she did. 

"So you mean to tell me that my girlfriend's father told you he'd kill Betty if you stayed with her instead of doing his bidding?" Veronica repeated his words. "And that his maple syrup is a cover-up for his illegal drug business?"

"Don't forget, he practically tasked me with the mission to murder his own flesh and blood, Jason Blossom," Jughead reminded her. "Do you think Cheryl knows?"

"Absolutely not," Veronica replied. "If she knew about Jason, she'd lose her mind. She loves him to death. We need to get her out of that house."

"What we need right now is a full-proof plan," Jughead said. "One that doesn't involve the police."

"And why can't we go to the police again?" Veronica sighed. 

"Who the hell is going to believe a bunch of seemingly rebellious teenagers? They'll just think we're making up some crap," Jughead explained with an eye roll. "Anyway, we don't even have any evidence."

"You have those text messages. And anyway, you don't need to have much evidence. One call to the police and they'll investigate-"

"And then what?" Jughead was aggravated. "Leave it alone because they'll find nothing, since after all, the police department worships Clifford Blossom more than God?"

Veronica nodded. "Okay, but we just can't do nothing."

"I know. Worst case scenario, Polly loses the love of her life and Cheryl loses her twin brother."

After Jughead excused himself to the bathroom, Veronica thought about how she remembered her father having connections with Mr. Blossom. Veronica left the comfort of her bedroom and strolled over to her father's office, which was down the hall. Mentally praying that he wasn't caught up in too much work, she knocked on the door. 

"Come in." She felt relief at her father's approval. 

"Daddy," Veronica greeted, taking a seat in front of his desk. 

"Princess, what brings you here?" Hiram questioned his daughter. She usually never bothered him in his workplace. "Is something wrong?"

"Very wrong," she admits. "You and Clifford Blossom work together, right?"

"We have business connections, yes," Hiram answered, suspicious of her nervous state. "Why?"

"Do you know what type of business you are working with?" she asked, holding on to her breath. 

"As a matter of fact, I do not. I am only granted forty percent for my support," Hiram told her, puzzled as to why she was asking such things. "What's going on, Veronica? Is this some sort of project for school?"

"Oh, daddy," Veronica sighed, looking dead into his eyes. "I'm afraid I have some bad news about Mr. Blossom's business."

\- 

Alice first went to the White Wyrm. Earning many stares from Serpents she used to associate with, she strolled over to the pool table where a bearded Serpent eyed her. 

"Alice, never thought I'd see the day where you'd step foot in here again," the man chuckled. 

"I don't have time for your antics, Snake. I'm looking for FP," Alice demanded. 

He shook his head. "FP just went home."

Alice was out of that place within a second of his response. The trailer park she walked through made her cringe, and she never knew how Betty could possibly see any appeal to it. 

FP Jones could have sworn the demons of the lowest level of Hell was outside his door when he heard her knocks. He was astounded at the sight of Alice Cooper right in front of him, seething with rage and practically foaming at the mouth. Knowing her for many years of his life, this was a very scary sight. Alice Cooper pissed off is the equivalent of Hell opening its gates to the mortal world. But FP wasn't afraid. If anything, he always favored her to be angry. 

"Where is your son, FP?" Alice hissed, pushing past him into the trailer. "Where is he?!"

"Jughead?" FP shrugged coolly. "I don't know. He just told me he was going out, and left."

"I'm going to kill him, I swear," Alice threatened. "The moment I see him-"

FP instantly became annoyed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are not laying a finger on my boy, Alice. You'll have to go through me!"

"I already did, Forsythe!" Alice growled. "I told you, when you were still locked up in that hellhole, that if Jughead hurt my Betty in any single way-"

"So that's why Jughead has been moping around," FP realized. "I assumed into involved your daughter, but I didn't think-"

"-That there relationship would replicate ours?" Alice finished. "FP, they are a parallel of us, and I've known it from the beginning."

"They are not a parallel of us," FP rolled his eyes. "For one thing, Betty's nice."

Alice glared at him. "This isn't a joking matter, FP."

FP took a step closer to the frantic woman. "Listen, Al. I know when Jughead is in love. And man, Jughead is in love with your girl. I'm aware he may have screwed things up, but he's a smart kid. He'll fix it."

"How could you be so sure?" Alice asked, blinking back the tears in her eyes. 

FP brushed back pieces of Alice's hair before saying, "Because he's not me."

Alice kissed FP, and it felt so wrong. Her daughter was going through an awful heartbreak, and here Alice is kissing her daughter's ex-boyfriend's father, who also happened to be her ex-boyfriend as well. This is what you call a Kiss For The Devil. Alice craved it, as she had once craved it at the beginning of their relationship. But she knew it could never go further. It wasn't the time, and it will never be their time. 

Alice pulled away first. "This isn't the 80's anymore, FP."

FP smirked. "I think the smartphones are kind of a clue, Al."

Alice rolled her eyes, but managed to laugh. Then she groaned. "I'm a terrible mother. My daughter is crying right now and I'm right here."

"Then go to her," FP advised. "At lease you have an opportunity to be there for your kid. I'd be lucky if Jughead said one word to me nowadays."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which startled the two of them. Alice stood behind FP as he opened the door, not wanting to look like she just committed an awful act which was inevitable. 

FP was surprised to see Veronica Lodge standing there with her mother and father, Hermione and Hiram Lodge. 

"We have a problem, Mr. Jones," Hiram spoke, looking deeply troubled. "We need your help."

-

Cheryl forced Betty out of bed the next morning, and helped her look presentable. All Betty wanted to do was to crawl back into bed with the rest of her sorrows. 

"I know you loved him, Betty, but you can't let a boy get in the way of your education," Cheryl told her as the limo pulled up to the school. 

"You're right," sighed Betty, but it still didn't help the twist in her stomach. "Hey, where's Veronica?"

"I... actually have no idea," Cheryl frowned at the realization. "She just told me she was busy with something for her parents."

Betty felt all eyes on her as she walked through the halls of Riverdale High, many filled with pity towards her. "Cheryl, they're all looking at me."

"That's because they're just a bunch of nosy assholes," Cheryl told her. "Ignore them."

As if it were that simple. Betty even caught a glance from Archie Andrews, who tried his best to avoid her gaze. She was just expecting an "I told you so" from the red-headed boy, along with a marriage proposal. 

Lunchtime was when she saw him. Jughead was sitting at a table faraway, watching her. Betty couldn't stand to look at him, it was so hard. She distracted herself in a conversation with Kevin, trying to ignore the burning gaze from the love of her life who still broke her heart. 

"Everyone's just surprised you came back to school so soon," Kevin told her. 

"Well, I wasn't going to let my asshole ex wreck my GPA," Betty replied. 

Then something strange happened. Instead of running into her arms of her loving girlfriend, Veronica sat with Jughead at his table. Cheryl gaped and glared at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. 

"I'll be right back," Cheryl assured Betty and Kevin. 

When Veronica felt Cheryl's presence, she was startled. "Oh, hi babe."

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" Cheryl interrogated. 

"Oh," Veronica spoke nervously. "Well, I felt bad that Jughead was sitting alone, you know?"

"That's his own fault," Cheryl hissed. "Is there something going that you need to tell me?"

That your father is a monster, and that you need to leave that house, Veronica thought to herself. That your brother is in imminent danger. 

"Why don't we step into the hall for a second?" Veronica said, smiling at her girlfriend. 

Cheryl accepted, though was thoroughly confused. Jughead was once alone again, and started staring at Betty again. He couldn't help it; even though she was sad, and inevitably hated him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. A beautiful girl that he so stupidly gave up. A beautiful girl he so stupidly fell in love with. 

Betty was in mid-conversation with Kevin when her phone rang, and realized it was Polly. She excused herself into the empty hallway. "Polls?"

"Betty, are you okay?" Polly questioned. "Of course your not, that was a foolish thing to ask."

"I take it you heard about my breakup with Jughead?" Betty flinched; it hurts to say his name. 

"I spoke with dad, he told me the gist of it," Polly said. "Listen, I don't think Riverdale is the best place to get over a breakup."

"What do you mean?"

"It's such a small town, and seeing his face a lot won't help. You need some fresh air," her sister explained. "Come up to the farm and visit me and Jason for a few days. It's so serene here, and you'll love it. Plus, I miss you."

"I don't know, Polls..."

"Dad agrees. My friends also happen to be throwing me a baby shower, so I think it'd be fun if my sister was here," Polly begged. "Please?"

"Fine," Betty sighed, but couldn't help smiling. "I'll visit you and Jason. I'll head up there after school tomorrow."

"Great!" exclaimed Polly. "I can't wait to see you!"

After hanging up, Betty felt as though she was being watched. She turned her head and gasped when she saw that Jughead was standing just a few feet away from her, staring her down. 

She glared at him. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Her heart pounded in her chest as he took a step closer, determination in his bright eyes. Finally, after a long period of silence, he spoke up. 

"You absolutely cannot visit your sister and Jason Blossom, Elizabeth. I won't allow it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that falice kiss tho!!
> 
> btw, falice won't happen in this story. that'd be weird, and I don't really ship them lol


	27. Dancing With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty visits Polly and Jason, and Jughead follows. When pursuit happens, conflict occurs.

Betty was startled, confused, and pissed off. She stared at Jughead, bewildered, before letting the bitter words slip out of her mouth. 

"Who are you?" she gasped. "I mean, who the hell are you to try and tell me what to do after what you did?"

Jughead was shocked. Rather than cursing him out, he expected her to ignore him and walk away. But here he is, standing in front of an enraged Betty Cooper. 

"I'm someone who will always be concerned for your safety," Jughead calmly replied, though his patience was thinning. 

"You're lying," Betty spat. 

"Why would I?"

"Are you insane? Do you not remember the words you had spoken to me when you were shattering my heart?" she laughed. "My well-being is the farthest thing from your mind and I know it."

Jughead opened his mouth to retaliate, but words couldn't come out. 

Betty continued, "I need to be far from you right now, because even thinking about you hurts. And I don't know what danger you think lies ahead of me, but I don't care. This is my business, not yours."

"Betty-" Jughead began. 

"No!" she shouted. "You lost every right to give me any sort of advice! You're the one who couldn't stand to be with me anymore, and yet here you are. I won't allow you to play anymore mind games with me, Forsythe. So just fuck off!"

Betty turned on her heels and quickly departed from Jughead, who had frozen in his place. He wasn't angry, or annoyed, hell if anything, he was impressed. He deserved every single one of those words thrown at him, yet it worried him since he never had a chance to explain as to why she couldn't go see her sister. He should have just made up some crap like a huge blizzard taking place this weekend. 

"Jughead?" Suddenly Veronica Lodge stood beside him, confused. "What happened?"

"Betty's going to visit her sister this weekend," he replied. 

Veronica's eyes widened. "She can't! Clifford Blossom is going to-"

Jughead cut her off, not bearing the words she was about to say, "I know, I know."

"What are we going to do?" sighed Veronica. She hasn't been this stressed out since trying to convince Cheryl Blossom to go on a date with her. 

"Looks like I'm going on a little chase this weekend," he smirked, despite the situation. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Veronica asked. "She's going to think you're stalking her."

He shrugged. "Then let her think that. Her safety is all that matters to me."

-

"Have you gotten everything, sweetie?" 

Betty nodded at her father, who stood in the doorway as she finished packing her last bag. 

"The taxi is waiting downstairs," he informed her. "Please be careful, Betty."

"I will," Betty assured him. She then engulfed him in a hug. "I promise, I'll be better when I come back."

Hal wanted to tell her that breakups don't work that way, that all she needed to do was just talk to him. But he decided not to, because for once this whole week, Betty looked genuinely happy and he didn't want to ruin that. 

He watched the taxi drive away after she got into the backseat. He encouraged his daughter to use their local taxi company instead of Uber, as he didn't trust those godforsaken transportation systems modern times consider a "safer" way to get to places. 

As he closed the curtains, Hal could have sworn he saw Jughead's car pass by, but he assumed either he mistakened it or was seeing things. 

The ride to her sister's house took approximately two hours. Her house actually turned out to be a quaint cottage rather than a grand and luxurious, something of Jason's taste. Polly was waiting outside with a bright smile as Betty exited the taxi, bags in hand. They shared a warm gaze before Polly ran over to hug her. Which was quite difficult, given the size of Polly's enlarged stomach. 

"I can't believe you're here, Betty," Polly hummed to her little sister. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Betty whispered. 

"Girls," Betty heard Jason's voice from inside, "come inside! It's awfully cold out there."

Betty followed Polly into her home, which was just as beautiful and cozy on the inside. Betty found herself questioning, "I thought you guys lived on a farm?"

"This is the farm," Jason chuckled. "The entire town is the farm."

"Oh."

"Isn't it beautiful up here?" Polly sighed. "I don't regret one moment of moving here." 

"It's lovely," Betty commented. 

"The bad news is that we only have two bedrooms, and one is being used for the nursery," Polly chewed on the bottom of her lip. "Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Of course not," Betty smiled. "Trust me, the couch is the least of my problems."

Polly frowned, pulling Betty into another hug. "Speaking of that, we need to have a heart to heart. Believe me, I've had my fair share of heartbreaks."

"I don't think dropping a full bowl of ice cream is considered a heartbreak," Jason pointed out. 

"It is to me," Polly said, then turned back to Betty. "This is a great place to clear your head. Perhaps my baby shower tomorrow will help."

"I thought baby showers were supposed to be a surprise," Betty said. 

"Being a perfectionist is one of the traits I unfortunately gained from our mother," Polly sighed. 

Betty made a mental note to discuss the changes their mother went through recently. For now, though, she continued chatting with the two lovebirds about the twins and the beloved town they resided in. 

Back in Riverdale, The Lodges and FP Jones stood in front of Thornhill, along with Sheriff Keller who was still unsure of what was exactly going on. FP continued to express how furious he was at Jughead for not telling him about Clifford Blossom's antics. 

Penelope opened the door with Cheryl close behind, utterly confused. "What is going on? Why are you at my house at one in the morning?"

"Mrs. Blossom, I apologize for disturbing your sleep at this aware, but I was made aware of your family business," Sheriff Keller announced, glancing at Hiram. "We have a warrant for your husband's arrest."

"Excuse me?" sputtered Penelope. 

"Ronnie?" Cheryl quipped, looking at her girlfriend fearfully. "What is going on?"

"We know what your family business really is," Hiram said, glaring at the puzzled woman. 

Penelope glared right back. "My family business is maple syrup, you psychopath."

"Your husband's the psychopath," FP interrupted. "Maple syrup is just a cover up for his drug business, and he's been dragging the Serpents into it, especially my son."

"That is false information!" Penelope shouted. "My husband is a good man. You have no proof!"

"Actually, you are incorrect again," Sheriff Keller spoke. "At the mention of suspicious activity in the Thorhill Estate, we've looked into files of Clifford Blossom's bidding and discovered many transfers of heroin needles. We also had the youngest Lodge to take photos of the barn, where Mr. Blossom has hidden various drugs in the barrels of maple syrup."

"Is that why you wanted to see my barn yesterday, Veronica?" Cheryl gasped. 

Veronica gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Cheryl, but-"

"I will not be doing business with a criminal," Hiram spoke sharply. "The fact that he has kept this from me is disgraceful. He almost ruined my name. He deserves to rot in prison."

Penelope Blossom was on the brink of tears. "I-I don't know where my husband is."

"What do you mean you don't know?" FP growled. 

"He's on a business trip, I don't know when he will be back," Penelope said. "I'm being honest, this is all new information to me."

"Where do you think your husband may be?" Sheriff Keller questioned. 

"Oh my God!" gasped Veronica. "I know where he's heading. We have to go!"

-

Polly's baby shower cheered Betty up just a bit. It was located in the barn of the town, and Polly's friends practically fangirled over Betty. It was all just a cute thing really, and Betty couldn't help but be excited in becoming an aunt. 

The night, Betty couldn't fall asleep, despite how comfortable the couch was. Perhaps it was the buzzing activities from the baby shower that kept her up, but all Betty knew is that she won't be sleeping anytime soon. 

After an hour or so, Betty felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around the dark room, but saw nothing of course. Betty stood up, and peered through the opened blinds of the window. She nearly had a heart attack when two familiar eyes revealed itself. She jumped back and closed the the blinds tightly, her heart beating fast. The expected knock on the door made her jump again, and when she opened it up, she was angry. 

"Jughead, what the hell are you doing here?!" she hissed. 

Jughead stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

"I'm making sure you're safe," he told her. 

"By watching me sleep? Following me all the way to my sister's house?" Betty spoke. "You know, this is really contradicting what you said the night of our breakup. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Jughead took a step closer to her. "That was a lie," he admitted. 

Betty narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I broke your trust," Jughead answered. "Believe me, Betty, I was an idiot that night. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. I should've just ended it, but I needed to make sure you stayed away from me."

"Why?" Betty questioned. "I've never been more confused in my life. If you broke up with me because you love me, then why? I deserve to know."

"Betty, you'll get hurt staying with me," Jughead tells her, desperate to put his hands on her again. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He'll hurt you if you're with me..."

Betty's heart dropped as she placed her hands on his face. "Who, Jug?"

Jughead didn't answer because he was now too memorized by her bright eyes and soft lips. He couldn't help but kiss her, and expected her to push him away. But she didn't. Instead, she pulled him closer. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jughead walked over and laid her on the couch. 

We're dancing with death, Jughead thought to himself as their kiss deepened. 

A sudden knock on the door startled them both. Betty panted, "Who's that?"

"Betty, you need to leave right now," Jughead demanded. 

"Why?" she asked quietly. 

"What's going on?" Polly questioned as she entered the room, turning on the lights. "What the hell are you doing in my house at this time at night? Betty, is he bothering you?"

"Polls-" Betty began, but was interrupted by the sound of another knock. 

"Who's that?" Jason asked, standing behind Polly. 

Jughead froze at the sight of Jason Blossom. Betty glanced at him and wondered why he looked so terrified. Jason walked down the stairs and opened the door, sounding confused. "Dad?"

"Fuck," Jughead muttered under his breath. 

"Son," Clifford Blossom stepped into the room, his hands in his pockets as he observed the scene carefully. "Pauline. Elizabeth. Forsythe."

"What are you doing here?" Jason questioned. 

"What? A father can't visit his disobedient son who failed to join his business?" Clifford chuckled. 

Jason glared at his father. "You know why I didn't want to join."

"Jason?" Polly whispered. 

"Yes, well, actions do have repercussions," Clifford stated, slowly taking his hand out of pocket, revealing a gun. 

Betty's heart fell. Jughead quickly pushed Betty behind him, giving Clifford Blossom a harsh look. "Don't do this, Clifford."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones, but it seems as though you have failed in your task to murder my son," Mr. Blossom smiled. "You will be joining him where you both belong."

"Jughead," Betty cried, terrified out of her mind. 

"You're going to kill me?" Jason shouted, standing in front of Polly now. "Just because I didn't want to deal in drugs like my old man?"

"You know too much, Jason. My business is at risk because of your knowledge," his father spoke. "It's unfortunate as to what I have to do, but I hope can forgive me when the time comes."

"Dad, I promise you, I won't tell anybody," Jason begged. "I haven't told anyone since I left. Please don't hurt anyone!"

"I'm afraid it's too late."

"Wait just a minute!"

The five of them turned to the front door where Sheriff Keller stood, along with the Lodges and FP Jones and the two Blossom women behind him. Betty never felt more relief in her life at this moment. Things were going to be okay. Jason Blossom wasn't going to die. Jughead Jones wasn't going to die. 

"You are under arrest, Clifford Blossom. Drop your weapon and keep your hands in the air," Sheriff Keller warned. 

Jughead Jones smirked at the villainous man, "Everyone knows who you really are now. I'm afraid it's too late."

Clifford's face grew red, and in a fit of rage, he fired off a shot of his gun. Everyone in the room screamed at the Blossom man attempted to flee, immediately being chased by Sheriff Keller and multiple police officers. 

"Somebody call 9-1-1!" someone yelled. 

Betty hadn't noticed before, but now realized that Jughead Jones was laying on the floor, holding his side. 

Jughead Jones had been shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "this is riveting, I can't breathe" - Kevin Keller


	28. An Angel In My Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead recovers in the hospital, dreaming of a certain blonde beauty. He also gets an unexpected visitor.

Betty sort of spaced out what happened next. FP held a cloth to Jughead's wound as he told him to stay awake repeatedly, and then the ambulance came and took them away. Cheryl was crying, Veronica was trying to comfort her, and Penelope was arguing with Hiram and Hermione. 

The next thing Betty knew, she was laying on her sister's couch and it was dark. Betty had awoken to Polly sitting beside her, her hand on her knee comfortingly. 

"Was that a dream?" Betty breathed out, gazing up at the ceiling confusedly. 

Polly shook her head. "It was definitely real."

Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what happened? Where is everybody?"

"Well, you fainted, so I laid you on the couch while everybody else left," Polly began. "Penelope went with Sheriff Keller, and Jason took Cheryl home. Veronica convinced her parents to take her to the hospital to see-"

"Oh my God, Jughead!" Betty screamed, sitting up quickly which caused her to feel a bit lightheaded. "I have to see him, Polls. I have to-"

"It's three in the morning, Betty. I'll take you to see him later. Right now, you need your rest," Polly assured her little sister, kissing her on the forehead. "He's going to be okay, but you look awfully concerned for someone who broke your heart."

"He was shot, Polly, of course I'd be concerned. Even if he is my ex-boyfriend..." Betty cringed, as she had developed a distaste for those words. "Besides, Jug and I sort of had a moment before everything went down."

"What kind of moment?" Polly asked. 

"We kissed," Betty revealed. 

Polly thought for a moment. "And how are you feeling now?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she sighed. "All I know is that I want to be at the hospital as soon as possible and see his face."

"Then go to sleep," Polly advised, standing up. 

"Wait, Polls," Betty spoke up. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? You almost lost your boyfriend."

Polly smiled a little, and nodded her head. "And you almost lost yours."

Betty's face reddened. 

"But we didn't," her sister continued. "So there's still hope."

Polly went back to her room, leaving Betty with a million of buzzing thoughts. 

-

Jughead was somewhere. He didn't quite know what, but he was somewhere. 

It was dark at first, and then suddenly he saw angel wings. He assumed he was dead, and perhaps this angel in front of him was a sign he was going to Heaven - which was definitely a shock to him. 

"Excuse me," Jughead spoke, walking closer to the angel. "You look familiar."

She turned around, her green eyes the brightest thing about her. "Do?"

Jughead nearly lost his breath. It was her voice, Betty Cooper's sweet voice. Angel Betty smiled up at him, giving real competition to her eyes. 

"Betts?" Jughead whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is," she responded, "what are YOU doing here?"

"I don't understand," he said. 

"It's not your time yet," Betty told, and Jughead made note of the floating halo above her head. "Don't run away now, Juggie. It's only going to get better from here on out."

"How can you be so sure?" He hadn't even contemplated leaving his life. But then he thought about it more. How could he possibly leave his father? His friends? The possibility of reuniting with his sister one day? 

How could he leave Betty Cooper in the cruel world alone?

Sure, there was a Betty Cooper right in front of him. But it wasn't enough. He needed her physically. He needed her soft touch, her warmth, the tightening of her small arms around his waist. 

"Because I'm right there with you," Betty smiled. "Always."

Jughead realized what he had: nothing. 

He also realized what he was going to have: Betty Cooper. 

Which also happened to be the equivalent of everything. 

-

Betty followed Polly into the waiting room of the hospital, seeing Veronica dozed off in one of the chairs. She also noticed FP Jones pacing around the room, his nerves getting the best of him. She quickly walked up to him, immediately getting his attention. 

"Mr. Jones?" Betty spoke in a soft tone. 

She hadn't expected for FP to hug her, but he did. 

"He's going to be okay," he told her, reading her mind. When he pulled apart, Betty could see the tears in his eyes. 

"I'm glad," Betty sighed in relief. 

"This is all my fault, you know," FP sputtered, running his hand through his messy hair. "I dragged him into all this shit. The Serpent life. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey, it is not your fault," Betty frowned. "It's all Clifford Blossom's fault. Sure, the life as a gang member isn't necessary, but you're a good father."

"How do you know?" he questioned. 

"Well, Jughead sure does love you, so must be doing something right," Betty shrugged. 

FP, for the first time in a couple days, smiled. He patted the short blonde on the head. "My son sure does love you, Betty, I just want you to remember that."

FP excused himself to get a cup of coffee, and when she saw Polly caught in a conversation with a nurse, she walked over to Veronica who looked like she was waking up. 

"V?" Betty giggled and at the sleepy girl. 

"B," Veronica smiled, hugging her for a brief moment. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," she answered. "I wanted to come earlier, but Polly insisted that I needed some sleep."

"I think we all do," Veronica joked. "Jughead's fine, by the way."

"I heard," Betty replied. 

Veronica sighed. "B, I just want you to know that I never took his side regarding your breakup. He was in a lot of trouble, you know-"

"I know," Betty nodded. "He was rambling on about how he needed to protect me, and..."

"He took that bullet for you, I think you should know."

Betty's jaw dropped. "W-What?"

"Clifford Blossom was going to kill you, believing you to be a a distraction to him," Veronica said, and then told her everything. 

At the end, Betty was speechless. "Jughead... he... he broke up with me to save my life?"

"Please don't feel guilty about any of this," Veronica told her, grabbing both of her hands. "I know what you're thinking. It wasn't because of you. Mr. Blossom was a demon."

"So where is he?" Betty questioned. "Clifford, I mean."

"Most likely in hell," Veronica nodded. "He was found dead not long after he attempted to escape. He shot himself."

Betty was getting hit with a bunch of surprises today. "He's dead? How's Cheryl?"

"An absolute wreck, but that's to be expected," Veronica sighed. "She's a bit mad at me, but understanding. But she still loves me, thank God."

"You did what you had to do," Betty assured the raven-haired girl. "You did the right thing, V. Who knows what could've happened if..."

"I know," Veronica interrupted. 

Polly walked over to the two girls with a bright smile. "Jughead woke up."

Relieved smiles broke out onto both of the girls' faces. 

"His dad's in there with him as we speak," Polly continued. "He's recovering, but he should be out of this place in a few days."

"That's good," Veronica breathed out. 

Suddenly FP walked into the room, pointed at the youngest blonde girl. "Betty Cooper, the man of the hour wants to see you."

Betty's heart raced as she walked at a steady pace towards Jughead's room, mentally preparing herself. She wanted to see him, but at the same time, she couldn't bear to see him at such a condition. 

"Juggie?" Betty called as she peaked her head through the doorway. 

There he was, laying on the hospital bed with his hair disheveled, gazing at Betty as if she were sent from the Heavens. Technically, he thought to him, she way. 

"Hey Angel," Jughead called, "come in."

Betty walked inside, taking a seat on the chair beside his bed. There was still a bit of distance between them. 

"No, no, no," Jughead shook his, displeased. "Come closer."

Betty nodded, scooting her seat as close as possibly but stopped when her knees hit the bottom of the bed. Jughead reached out and placed both his hands on Betty's face, pulling her even more closer. Jughead softly placed his lips on hers, giving her a sweet kiss. 

"What was that for?" Betty asked, smiling. 

"I almost walked away, but you convinced me," Jughead told her, rubbing the back of her head softly. "You were an angel in my darkness, and you told me to stay. So I did."

Betty had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but she assumed it was the medication he was on. She nodded anyway, and responded, "I'm glad you stayed, Jug. I couldn't bear to be without you."

"Does that mean..." Jughead took a deep breath. "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend again? And please don't let you sympathy of my condition persuade you to say yes. Be honest."

Betty leaned her forehead against his, giggling a bit. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Jughead. As long as you'll be my boyfriend."

"That's an offer I can't refuse," Jughead smiled. 

They kissed again, but was interrupted by the sound of a cough behind him. Betty turned to a tall woman, who looked nervous and utterly confused. She didn't know her, but she looked awfully familiar. 

She turned back to Jughead, who looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. One word sputtered from his lips, and Betty understood his reaction completely. 

"Mom?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halloween's tomorrow!!
> 
> also, can wednesday come a little quicker please


	29. The Woman In Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead sees his mother for the first time after many years. He is unsure how to feel about it, but he has Betty.

Jughead became speechless over many things.  
1\. The Day His Mother Left  
2\. The Day His Father Was Arrested and Sent to Jail  
3\. Betty Cooper's Beauty  
4\. The Fact That Betty Cooper is In Love With Him  
5\. When His Father Got Out of Jail  
6\. When Clifford Blossom Was The Epitome of Satan  
And lastly, good ol' 7. When Said Abandoning Mother Visited Him in The Hospital. 

The first thing an astounded Jughead noticed was that she wore a dark blue pantsuit, the same outfit she wore when she left him and ran off with Jellybean. This little known fact angered him, and if he could, he'd rise from his hospitable bed and walk right out of that room. Instead, Jughead narrowed his eyes and waited for The Woman In Blue to speak. 

"Um, your father called me," Gladys Jones spoke awkwardly, stuttering on her words. "He told me you were shot. Are you okay?"

"Oh no, having a bullet squeeze through your abdomen is a walk in the park," Jughead spat, unable to control his annoyance. 

Gladys expected this. "I'm sorry, Jughead."

"For what? Showing up here and asking a stupid question or abandoning me with my dead beat father and a bunch of gang members?"

Betty, who was still in the room, had frozen in her spot. She had never felt more awkward and uncomfortable in her life. She just hopes that this bitter interaction would be over soon. 

"You know why I left," his mother sighed. "I had to protect Jellybean."

"But not me, your own son?" Jughead hissed. 

"Honey, you were already recruited by the Serpents since the day you were born," Gladys said. "I thought if I took you with me, they'd go after us. I never wanted to leave you, Juggie."

"Don't call me 'Juggie.' That nickname is only reserved for people like Betty, who DON'T leave me in times of crisis," Jughead said, glancing at the shy blonde who cowered away from the arguement. He reached out a grabbed her hand. "Oh yeah, mom, this is my girlfriend, Betty."

Betty nodded her head at her, not wanting to say the words "It's nice to meet you." Frankly, it wasn't nice to meet her. 

Jughead's mom's eyes brightened as she looked at Betty with astonishment. "Your girlfriend, Jughead? You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, why? Did you think my abandoned mother would screw me up so bad I wouldn't even think to have a relationship?" he scoffed. "Well, I thought that too. But then I laid eyes on Betty and suddenly, I didn't feel so screwed up anymore."

Betty couldn't help but smile. Gladys did, too. "I'm glad she makes you happy, Jughead."

"There aren't any excuses for you leaving me, mom. There aren't any excuses as to why a mother left her son behind," Jughead sighed. "I needed a mom, and it hurt like hell when I finally wised up and realized that she wasn't coming back. And worse of all, you took my little sister away from me, too, and she was my favorite person in the whole world."

Gladys looked down at the floor, ashamed. 

"So where is she? Jellybean, I mean," Jughead spoke up. "I want to see her."

"Um, well, she's not-" Gladys took a deep breath. "I didn't bring her with me."

This pissed Jughead off even more. "What the fuck! I almost die and you didn't bring my sister to visit me?!"

"I'm sorry, Jug, but she was scared," Gladys pleaded, starting to tear up. "Plus she's so busy with school-"

"Bullshit!" he roared. "You don't bother with me when I'm alive, but one small sliver of a chance that I'm dead and boom! you jump for the stars because fucking finally, your asshole Serpent gang member son might be gone from your life."

"Jughead, no!" heaved Gladys. "That's not what I-"

"Just go, mom," Jughead groaned. "I'm not dead, I'm not going to forgive you, so just go. You're not wanted here."

Gladys nodded and ran out of the room. Betty looked at her with wide eyes then looked back at Jughead, realizing that he was now crying. 

"I'm sorry, Betty," he sobbed. 

She sat beside him on the hospital bed and pulled him to her. "Don't apologize. I understand."

"One look at her and I was filled with all this anger," Jughead sniffled. "I couldn't contain it."

"Justified anger," Betty pointed out. "She left you, Jughead. She had no right to just come walking in here and assume that everything is going to be alright."

"I bet you she left," he laughed bitterly. "She only left a few seconds ago but it wouldn't be a surprise if she already called for a taxi."

Betty wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just stayed silent. Then she asked the dreaded question, "Do you hate her?"

"I thought I didn't," Jughead admitted. "I thought I just stopping caring about her, but look at me now. I'm an emotional mess. But you know what?"

"What?"

Jughead found himself smiling. "I don't think it's her I miss, I think it's just my sister. I want to see Jellybean so damn bad."

Betty had excused herself to the bathroom a few minutes later, but she hadn't expected to find a Gladys Jones standing in front of a mirror, bawling her eyes out. She felt a presence standing there and jumped when she noticed Betty. 

"You're still here," Betty stated, shocked. 

"I screwed up big time, haven't I?" Gladys sniffled, ignoring the blonde girl's statement. 

Betty fought the urge to roll her eyes. "What would you do if the mother who left you years ago suddenly came back into your life because you had a near death experience?"

"I was so scared when FP called me," Gladys spoke, and Betty internally wished she would start responding to her comments instead of changing the subject. "I nearly had a heart attack. Jellybean bursted into tears. I booked a flight immediately, I just had to see him."

"Why were you scared to lose a son you abandoned when he was just a kid?" Betty questioned. "In my perspective, you obviously didn't care that much if you were willing to leave your own child with a gang member of a father."

"I do care about Jughead. I love him terribly," Gladys spoke defensively, then retracted under Betty's glare. 

"Then act like it," Betty snapped. "Be consistent in his life. Stay in his life. Don't just suddenly pop up when you feel like you have to. Be there even when you don't need to. That's what being a mother is."

Jughead's mother looked appalled. "I don't know if I can-"

"Yes, you can. Jughead transferred to Riverdale High to get a better education. He's trying desperately hard to distance himself from the Serpents, and so is FP. They're not perfect, but they're both making an effort to be better. If they can, so can you," the younger girl ranted. 

Gladys was speechless. 

"My mom had been cruel to me. Verbally that is, not physically. But it still sucked. She criticized me on whatever I did and for most of my life, I took it. But then it got too far, and with some really amazing people in my life, I stopped taking her crap. Jughead was someone she disapproved of greatly, by the way, but I love him, so she had to deal with it. The point is, my mother was a cold woman but I'd rather have a cold mother than no mother at all. I'm glad she never skipped out on my life because I wouldn't be where I am today. If you had been there for Jughead, he'd be different. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten shot by Clifford Blossom. Maybe he wouldn't have become a Serpent."

Betty took Gladys' silence as acceptance, and made her way to one of the stalls. She stopped before going inside. "By the way," Betty spoke, "let Jughead see his sister. That's the very first thing you have to do if you want to stay in your son's life."

-

A few days later, everyone went back home to the somewhat safe town of Riverdale. It was much safer with Clifford Blossom gone. Betty wondered what Cheryl was going through right now, and felt terrible. Betty also shuddered at the many times she was under the same roof as that horrible, drug dealing man. 

Back at school, they all sat around the table with a curious Kevin popping with many questions. "What the hell happened the past few days? You all look like you've just gotten back from Squidward Tentacle's funeral. Who died?"

"Clifford Blossom," Betty answered. 

"Me, almost," Jughead spoke cynically. "Dead on the inside counts too."

Kevin's eyes widened. "What?!"

"To make the long story slightly less long, Clifford Blossom's maple syrup business was actually a front for a drug business, which Joaquin was in on as well as other Serpents," Jughead said. "In trying to stop Clifford Blossom from killing his son and Betty, I was shot. Then, Mr. Blossom committed suicide."

"I-I don't know what I'm to do with this," Kevin sputtered. 

"We're sorry about Joaquin," Betty said. 

"Screw Joaquin! You and Jughead are back together!" Kevin clapped his hands. "I knew Bughead was endgame!"

"So, V," Betty spoke after giggling from Kevin's excitement, "how's Cheryl."

"Well, her criminal of a father is dead and her mother was just deemed as mentally incapable to parent her daughter," Veronica revealed. 

"What?" Jughead coughed out. 

"Penelope Blossom had a huge mental breakdown what with her husband, who tried to kill their son, dead that in her rage, she nearly severely injured Cheryl with a chef's knife," Veronica explained. "She also tried to burn Thornhill down. Now she's being taken to some sort of facility where she'll spend a few years in."

"Oh my God," gasped Betty. "What's going to happen to Cheryl?"

"Fortunately, my parents have agreed to take her in and have her live with us," Veronica smiled slightly. "Which definitely works in my favor. Being able to keep my girlfriend safe."

"Do your parents know that you guys are dating?" Kevin questioned. 

"Not quite. I'm afraid they may go back on their agreement if they knew," sighed Veronica. "Either that, or they'd make us sleep in separate rooms. I just think it'd be best to tell them on our wedding day."

Betty giggled. "We're Juniors in high school, V, and you're already talking about your wedding day?"

"You don't, B?" smirked Veronica. "What's your dream wedding?"

Betty thought to herself. The idea of marriage never peaked her interest, but never felt distasteful even after her parents' filing for divorce. 

"Well, it'd be quite simple," Betty spoke. "I've always been fond of the idea of an Autumn wedding. It'd be quite small too, and instead of a church, I'd like to get married outdoors surrounded by trees. Of course, Veronica, you'd be my maid of honor although you may have to share the title with Cheryl. Kevin will most likely end up being the best man, and then my father would walk me down the aisle where the groom stood-"

"I'm really hoping that the groom is me," Jughead smiled, but was totally serious at the same time. 

"It's always you," Betty replied, then blushed. 

It was silent for a few seconds before Veronica said, "My wedding is going to be grand, most likely."

"Grand weddings and cute aesthetic forest weddings are cool and all, but eloping is much more practical," Kevin stated. "Less people, less money, and more drinking! If you're in Vegas, that is."

The group shared a laugh, but Jughead couldn't stop thinking about Betty's dream wedding. The thought should scare him, due to his parents' failure of a marriage, but it didn't. In fact, the thought of marrying Betty one day was quite pleasant. If they were rich and weren't in high school, he'd do it right now. But he had a feeling that Betty would want to wait until after college and after getting a steady job. 

Jughead would honestly wait a million years to marry Betty Cooper, if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr for more! ---> fallforriverdale


	30. Feels Like Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead receives yet another unexpected visitor, but this time, he's full of joy.

Alice found herself in the Southside again, in front of FP's trailer. She knocked on the door twice before an exhausted FP answered. 

"I'm surprised that you're awake at nine in the morning," she commented. 

FP rolled his eyes, allowing her inside. "I have a job interview."

She blinked. "A job interview?"

"Yes, Alice. It's what people go to when they want a job so they can get money to buy things," FP clarified with a smirk. 

"I'm not stupid, Forsythe," Alice huffed. She gazed at him for a few seconds, her shoulders slumping a little. "I... I heard Gladys was around."

"Yeah. Kinda thought she deserved to know that her son almost died," FP nodded. "At least she cared enough to show up."

"She didn't stay?"

"This is the woman who left me years ago, and avoided all contact with me ever since. Of course she didn't stay."

"Don't you want to see your daughter?" Alice couldn't help but ask. 

"More than anything in the world," he sighed. 

It was quiet for a few moments, before Alice took a few steps closer to him. She cupped his face with her hands after hesitating, and glanced down at her lips. She wanted to kiss him. 

"We can't, Alice," he whispered. 

She frowned. "Why not?"

"For a lot of reasons, but most importantly," FP cleared his throat, "our kids got back together."

Alice pulled back, shocked. "They did?"

FP nodded. "Jughead told me all about it. Boy, his eyes sure do light up whenever he talks about your daughter."

"Jughead broke Betty's heart. She laid in bed for days, sobbing," Alice scowled. 

"I don't know all the details, but I do know that Jughead was protecting her," FP explained. "They were both threatened by Clifford-"

"-May he burn in hell," Alice spoke bitterly. She had been informed of the entire situation by Sheriff Keller and a frazzled Betty. Alice wasn't sure how to feel about Betty going up to visit Polly, but she was entirely upset at the thought of Clifford Blossom harming her children. She felt as though her whole life was a lie. 

"Where have you been the entire time that shit went down?" he questioned curiously. 

Alice flinched at his fowl mouth; she used to like it when he swore, but not so much anymore. "I was moving into my new apartment."

FP's eyes widened. "Wow. So the divorce is really official, huh?"

"We're signing the papers next week."

"Why, Alice?" he asked. 

"Reconcile differences, of course. You don't expect me to go running back to Hal after everything has happened, do you?" Alice demanded. 

"Of course not," FP replied. "I just thought, perhaps Betty would have less than a hard time if you-"

"No, FP. I cannot go back to that man. We are going our separate ways, it's for the best. We've changed, and I need to focus on my own life now," Alice told him. 

"Don't you work together for The Registry?" 

"We're going to try to work as civilized and professional as we can," Alice explained. "If we decided to give up our place, Betty would really lose it. She adores The Registry."

"Wouldn't it be awkward working with your ex-husband?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Believe it or not, Alice," chuckled FP, shaking his head, "after all these years, even with my endless rage against your family name, I still care about you."

-

Betty was sitting on her bed, doing her homework, when she received a phone call from an unknown number. She thought nothing of it at first, but soon became confused when she heard a young girl's voice. 

"Hi, is this Betty Cooper?" the girl asked. 

"Yes," Betty answered sweetly. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Jellybean Jones."

Betty froze in her place. Then, she stood up in pure excitement, wishing that Jughead was in her room right now. "Oh my God, you're Jughead's sister!"

"You know my brother?" Jellybean was shocked. "I just called because my mom told me some chick named Betty Cooper told her off, so I looked you up and found your number."

Betty's face flushed. "Sorry 'bout that. Um, I'm Jughead's girlfriend, nice to meet you!"

"WAIT! Juggie has a girlfriend?!" Jellybean giggled. "That was very unexpected."

"Apparently, so. Hey, Jellybean-"

"Oh, yeah, about that," she interrupted. "I'm referred to as JB now."

"Okay, JB, Jughead loves and misses you with all of his heart," Betty declared. "I think it'd be a great idea if you guys would meet up."

"Really! I want to see Jughead too, but I don't think my mom will let me," Jellybean sighed. 

Betty smirked, sitting back down on the bed to lean her back against the headboard. "I bet I could convince her."

-

"Betty, why are you so giddy?" 

Betty had looped her arm around Jughead's, jumping up and squealing as they walked together in the hallway. 

"I'm just in a great mood," Betty told him. "You're not?"

"I would be if we had last period together," Jughead laughed. "But seriously, Betts, you look as though you've won the Nobel Peace Prize."

"I'm really happy," Betty said, pecking him on the lips. 

Suddenly the couple was approached by the infamous red-head and no, it wasn't Cheryl Blossom. Jughead narrowed his eyes at Archie Andrews and Betty gulped, unprepared for what was about to go down. 

"Too late, Andrews, but Betty and I are back together," Jughead spoke. "So there is not a chance in hell that you're taking MY girlfriend on a date."

"That's not what I wanted to do," Archie sighed. "Listen, Betty, I wanted to apologize for disrespecting you. I pushed myself on you when you said no, and I shouldn't have done that. I should've listened the second you told me you didn't have feelings for me. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, wow, Archie," Betty said, surprised. "I, uh, forgive you?"

"You don't have to just yet, Betty," Archie smiled. "I messed up really bad. I just want to be your friend again, like old times."

"If you really want that, Archie, then you are going to have to apologize to Jughead as well," she insisted. 

Jughead smirked. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

Archie took in a deep breath, masking the pure annoyance he so obviously held for Betty's boyfriend. "Fine. I'm sorry, Jughead, for all the insults and trying to steal Betty away. Are we cool?"

"We're not cool," Jughead stated, because he couldn't possibly imagine himself in a world where he and Archie Andrews are 'cool', "but I forgive you, I guess."

The bell rang, and Betty smiled fondly at Archie. "See you later, Arch."

The couple walked away, and Archie soon found himself walking towards a smirking Chuck Clayton. "Heard the entire thing. Trying to get to her from the inside, pretending to be supportive until she'll finally see how better you are than the Serpent? Genius."

Archie shook his head. "Nah, man, I'm done with Betty."

Chuck was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, if she'd rather take a snake's venom, that's her problem," Archie chuckled. "Besides, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

Chuck slung an arm around Archie and praised his friend. "That's what I'm talking about, man!"

-

"Why aren't we going to Pop's first? We always go to Pop's first," Jughead spoke confusedly as Betty redirected their path towards the Southside. 

"Well, maybe I just wanted some 'alone' time with you first," Betty smiled, leaning into him. 

Jughead chuckled, somewhat catching on. "Oh, Betty, isn't it a bit too early for that?"

Betty raised her eyebrow. "Oh, okay then. I'll just go home and-"

"No, no! My trailer is fine," Jughead sighed, wrapping his arm around her. "My dad's at a job interview anyway."

"A job interview? That's great, Jug!" Betty beamed. 

A sense of pride overcame Jughead as he nodded at her. "That was my reaction, too. Despite recent events, I'm in a really good place right now."

"I'm glad, Jughead," Betty said. "Perhaps soon you'll be in an even better place."

He furrowed his eyebrows, once again confused by her antics. "What are you-"

Betty pushed open the door to the trailer, revealing a very familiar young girl sitting on the couch. She had similar features to Jughead, the only difference being her long dark hair with purple tips. Jughead stood there in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. 

He couldn't believe his little sister was standing right in front of him. 

"Juggie," Jellybean whispered, walking closer to him. "Your girlfriend suggested that it'd be a good idea if you saw me in person. She convinced mom."

Jughead felt tears in his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "Jellybean, oh my God."

"She goes by JB now," Betty giggled behind the happy pair. 

Jughead finally remembered Betty was there as well, so he turned his head to look at her. "Oh my God, Betty, you-"

"She brought us back together, Jug," Jellybean said, smiling. "By the way, I love your girlfriend. And Betty, join the hug!"

As Jughead wrapped his arm around the two girls he loved most in the world, he thought about the wedding talk Betty and Veronica has yesterday and wondered if it was legal to marry Betty Cooper at the age of seventeen. Because right now, he really wanted to. 

He goddamn wanted to marry Betty Cooper right this second. 

"JB, look at how much you've grown," Jughead breathed out. 

"Yeah," the shorter version of him replied, "that's what happens when you age."

Jughead looked at Betty with astonishment. "Look at that, Betts! She's got my sarcasm!"

Suddenly the door to the trailer opened, revealing an exhausted but ecstatic FP Jones. "Jug, I got the job! I got the-"

The older man stopped in his tracks when he spotted his daughter in the middle of the trailer. 

"Dad," Jellybean smiled. 

"Oh my God," FP gasped, taking his daughter into his arms. "Jellybean, how did you-"

"Betty Cooper," Jellybean simply answered. "Mom flew me here, she's at a motel right now. I also go by JB now."

Betty, unable to stop smiling at the family reunion, walked closer to the front door. She heard FP say to Jellybean, "It feels like yesterday when I last held you in my arms."

"Hey, Juggie," Betty spoke to her boyfriend. "I'm gonna give you guys some privacy, okay? I'll see you later."

She kissed him briefly on the lips before departing. This was the happiest Jughead Jones had ever been. 

-

Betty heard the tapping on her window around midnight. She pulled back her windows to reveal Jughead, who crawled right into her room as soon as she allowed him to. 

"Betty, thank you," Jughead tells her. "I don't know what to say other than thank you. I'm speechless by what you've done."

"A brother should be able to see his sister," Betty stated. "You deserved it, Jughead. I know how badly you wanted to see her, and I thought it was time."

Jughead took a step closer to her. "I am so incredibly in love with you, Betty Cooper. So. Fucking. Much."

Before she could get a chance to reply, Jughead crashed his lips onto hers. Pushing her back onto the bed, Jughead began unbuckling his belt yet continued to gaze into her eyes with the utmost of affection. 

"I love you, Juggie," Betty breathed out as she felt him, for the first time in quite a while, inside her. 

"Marry me, Betts," Jughead whispered into the crook of her neck, moving slowly. "Just marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling sick these past few days, so sorry for not uploading!!


	31. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exciting news is thrusted upon Jughead's life, causing him to express extreme love onto Betty Cooper.

For the first time in what felt like a thousand years, Jughead was with his entire family once again. Gladys and FP sat on one side of the booth, while Jughead and Jellybean sat beside each other. When the four entered Pop's, Pop Tate was extremely shocked. He hasn't seen them all together in what felt like decades. 

"This place hasn't changed one bit since... since I left," Gladys sighed, taking in her surroundings. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" FP asked, raising her eyebrow. 

"Definitely a good thing," she smiled. "Brings back all the memories of Jellybean crying so loudly we'd get yelled at by the people in the booth behind us."

"I was a baby," Jellybean grumbled, embarrassed. 

"You still are a baby," Jughead teased. 

"Does Betty have to put up with your sense of humor everyday? 'Cause I sure do feel bad for her," Jellybean commented, rolling her eyes. 

"Actually, my sense of humor is one of her favorite things about me. Which is saying something, because I sure am the whole package."

"Oh my God, mom! Jughead grew an ego!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down, kids," Gladys said. "Your father has an announcement."

"Okay, so the job I applied for and successfully got was working in Fred Andrew's construction," FP began. "I'm actually in a high position for someone of my experience. This means I get a really great fucking income."

"FP!" Gladys chastised. 

"Sorry. Anyway, I think it's time we move out of that trailer and into an actual home."

Jughead's eyes widened. "Are you talking about an actual house?"

"Yeah, in the Northside, of course," FP answered, awaiting his son's reaction. 

Jughead was more than ecstatic. Not only will he be living in an actual home (he loved the trailer, but he definitely wouldn't pass up any chance to leave it) but he'll be closer to Betty. But at the same time, he was scared. He'd always been afraid of change, but change wasn't the only thing he feared right now. 

"What about the Serpents?" Jughead whispered. 

"I'm cutting ties with them, one hundred percent," FP assured him. "I promise you, Jug, we'll be safe."

Jughead wasn't so sure, but he nodded anyway. "Why a house, though? It's going to be just the two of us."

Jellybean rolled her eyes at her older brother. "It's not just going to be the two of you, doofus."

Jughead felt his heart race, disbelieving what he was hearing. "What?"

"I wanted to make an announcement," Gladys told him, with tears in her eyes. "Jellybean and I are staying, for good."

Jughead beamed. "Really? What about you and dad?"

"We're going to try and work things out," FP admitted. "We're taking things slow. Very slow."

"I... wow. This is great and all, but why so sudden?" Jughead questioned. "What made you decide all of this in one day's time?"

"Well, to be honest, Jughead, it's because of your sweet Betty Cooper," Gladys told him. "I realized that I gave up too soon, and ran away from what I loved the most because I was too scared. That was wrong of me, and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life fixing my mistakes. That is, only if you want me to stay. Do you want me to stay, Jug?"

Jughead nodded, smiling softly at his mother. "Yeah, I want you to stay."

Gladys smiled back, and somehow, they both acknowledged the breakthrough they just had. 

"So what's the plan?" Jellybean asked, looking a little antsy. 

"We're going to get the rest of our stuff back in Toledo while your father gets a down payment on the new place," Gladys explained. 

"You already got the house?" Jughead asked, bewildered.

FP nodded. "I sign the papers today. Wanna check it out? It's a bit of a fixer upper, but we'll manage."

"Um, raincheck?" Jughead said. "I sort of got plans today."

"Plans with Betty Cooper," Jellybean smirked. 

"Why do you already know me so well, JB?" Jughead spoke, exasperated. 

Back at the Cooper house, where only two remained now, Betty finished up with her history homework and decided to take a shower. Embracing the heat the water allowed as she stepped in, she closed her eyes in content. She always preferred warmer showers rather than cold. It always gave her a sense of comfort.

Betty could have sworn she heard a thump coming from her room, but she shrugged it off. She wouldn't dare to leave to her temporary safe space just for a stupid noise. Betty didn't hear the bathroom door open (she must have forgotten to lock it) but she definitely heard the shower curtain pull back. She opened her eyes to see a naked Jughead standing there, a particular lust in his eyes. 

"Is this okay?" he asked in a quiet tone. 

Betty nodded. "As long as you like hot water."

"Oh, I like hot water."

As soon as he stepped in with her, Jughead pulled Betty's body against his. Leaning their foreheads against each other, Jughead exhaled deeply as he admired his girlfriend's beauty. 

"Shower sex has always interested me, you know," Betty told him, gazing back into his bright blue eyes. "I just don't understand the hype."

Jughead smirked. "Let's find out, then."

Jughead kissed Betty roughly, way more different than their usual soft, gentle kisses. This time their tongues were involved, and suddenly she wasn't so focused on the heat of the water anymore. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist, and he pinned her against the shower wall. Making sure not to slip (okay, this looked a lot easier in the movies), Jughead grabbed Betty's wrists and pinned them above her head. He started biting down roughly against her chest, leaving large marks. Betty groaned as he moved between her legs, deciding to get to the chase. 

"Jughead," Betty cried as he pushed inside her, grabbing onto his hair. 

"Betty," Jughead heaved, moving quickly and roughly as their bodies moved against the shower wall. "Holy shit."

When they were finished, they cuddled in her bed.   
"That was fun," Jughead started as she curled in the warmth of his arms. 

"Definitely fun," Betty agreed.

Little did she know, this would be the first of many spontaneous "fun times" they would have this week. 

-

After school, Jughead and Betty walked with their hands intertwined. This time, he was leading the course which threw Betty off. 

"We're not going to Pop's?" she questioned. 

"Nope," he said. "I'm taking you somewhere else."

"Okay," she shrugged, not thinking much of it. 

They suddenly stopped in front of a random decent sized house, with a sign mounted in the front lawn that read "Sold." 

"This is our new house," Jughead told her.

Betty was shocked. "What?"

"My dad bought this place, and my mom and sister are staying with us, for good," he informed her. 

"Oh my God, Juggie! That's great!" Betty squealed, hugging him tightly. 

"It's all because of you, Betts."

Betty blushed, glancing down at her feet. "It's not just because of me..."

"You're the reason my family is getting back together," Jughead told her, pushing back a few strands of hair that fell in front of her face due to the wind. "You're the reason we're finally going to be a happy family. You helped greatly, Betty. This wouldn't happen if it weren't for you."

"Well, Jughead, you made me really happy in the past few months," Betty told him. "You helped me become my own person, and to finally be happy with who I really am."

"We're an amazing match, aren't we?" Jughead smiled. 

"The greatest."

"Well, come on now," Jughead said, pulling Betty towards the front door of his new home. "Let's go break in my new bed."

"Jughead!" Betty laughed.

"What? It's a tradition for deeply in love teenagers."

-

Betty was helping Jughead pack up the trailer. FP was at his new job and Gladys and Jellybean would be back in a few hours with the rest of their belongings. Jughead looked around the empty facade, a few thoughts running through his mind. 

"It's bittersweet, you know," Jughead said, sighing as he leaned against one of the walls. "I'm really gonna miss this place, but at the same time, good riddance."

"You've had a lot of memories here, Jug," Betty responded. "Good and bad. I understand the difficulty to part with, but the excitement of ridding away all the weight."

"Awful things went down in this trailer, so perhaps that's what makes this whole moving thing easier," he tells her. "You want to know my favorite memory?"

Betty laughs, shrugging her shoulders. "Something tells me, by the tone of your voice, it involves an intimate moment between us."

"You'd be correct, Betts," Jughead grinned, taking a seat on the couch. "Come here, princess."

Betty walked over and Jughead pulled her onto him, causing her to straddle his lap. He kissed her, bringing her as close to his body as usual. Tugging on Betty's shirt, he smirked at the sight of the other hickies he had left on her a few days ago. 

"No need to count. There's four," Betty said. "You're going to make more, aren't you?"

"That's the plan."

"We're going to be absolutely exhausted by the end of this week, aren't as?"

"That is also the plan, my love."

Later on that night, Betty was taking a nice bubble bath, hot water and candles and everything. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the back of the tub and sighed in content, wondering what Jughead was up to. 

"May I join?" Betty jumped at the sound of Jughead's voice. 

"When the hell did you get here?" Betty questioned. 

"A few minutes ago. So, may I join?"

Knowing what it would eventually lead to, Betty nodded. "Hop on in."

Jughead sat across from her, watching her every move. Betty felt a bit self-conscious, despite the numerous times they've had sex already. 

"I see you've chosen hot water again," Jughead smirked. 

Betty nodded. "You know it's my preference, Jughead."

As they both continued to gaze at each other in comfortable silence, they both moved gradually closer in the small tub. Jughead stared right into Betty's pretty green eyes as he placed his hands on both sides of her face, admiring every single piece of her. 

"You're real beautiful, you know that right?" Jughead spoke softly, easing the tremors Betty had previously felt. "It's not just your body, but the inside of you too. God, everything about you is beautiful."

Despite the length of their relationship, Betty blushed as she relaxed in her boyfriend's touch. She closed her eyes as Jughead slowly kissed, wanting to savor every single moment. The candles were the only light in the room as Jughead climbed on top of Betty gently, constantly making sure not to hurt her in any possible way. Instead of the usual neck kisses and groping and other foreplay antics, Jughead went right in but at a slow pace. 

"Jughead?" Betty sputtered as she felt herself loosen around him, unable to contain herself. 

"Yes, princess?" Jughead looked at her with all the love in the world. 

"You probably weren't serious," Betty began, letting out a moan before she continued, "but I will marry you."

Jughead smiled, beaming down at his beautiful girlfriend. "Oh Betts," he grinned, moving their faces closer together again, "I was dead serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news: this story is ending soon.   
> good news: I'm going to make a new Bughead story!


	32. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later and it's graduation day. Jughead and Betty evaluate their relationship and how everything went by so quickly.

*One Year Later*

"Betty, pink looks gorgeous on you. Go with the pink."

"I just don't know-"

"As long as nobody else wears red, I'm fine."

Veronica rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and continues assuring Betty, "B, you said it yourself - pink is your color. It's also your favorite color. So wear your favorite colored dress on graduation night!"

Betty glanced at the dress she held out in front of her and sighed. "Fine. This will do."

"Besides, it's a dress Jughead will manage to take off," Cheryl grinned, raising her eyebrow. 

Betty blushed. "Cheryl!"

"Go back to doing your makeup, babe," Veronica giggles.

Once changing into her dress, Betty asked, "So even after a year of living under the Lodge estate, your parents still don't know you guys are dating?"

"Nope," Cheryl says all the way from Veronica's vanity. 

"We're telling them soon," Veronica said. 

"V, you say that every single month."

"Okay, then we're telling them the last second we move into our college dorm rooms," Veronica smiled. 

Betty replicated her friend's expression. "I'm just so happy we're all going to NYU together!"

"All except Kevin," Cheryl sighed. "Can someone tell him that going to community college just because your boyfriend goes there is absolute bullshit?"

"Hey, now, Kevin's told me he'd never really be happy at some grand university," Veronica stated. "Plus, he really loves Moose. They go great together."

"I don't think Midge thinks so," Cheryl snickered, and Betty forced herself to hold in her laughter. 

"This really has been a great year," Veronica said, glancing at herself in the mirror. "Drama-free, chaotic-free, and best of all, psycho-mother-free!"

"So is your mom not coming to graduation?" Betty questioned Cheryl. 

"Nope, but Jason's coming, which is a million times better," Cheryl squealed. "Did Polly tell you if they're bringing the twins?"

"They're bringing the twins!"

"Perfect! Our niece and nephew are absolutely the cutest," the red-head clapped her hands on excitement. 

"Hey guys," Betty spoke up with the million thoughts in her mind. "I have something to confess."

"Don't tell me," Veronica gasped. "Your pregnant? B, you said you were being safe! Should I kick Jughead's ass?"

"What? No!" a mortified Betty yelps. "I'm not pregnant! Please don't kick Jughead's ass."

"Then what is it?" Cheryl persisted, now curious what the suddenly nervous Betty Cooper has to say. 

"Last month, Jughead took me on a trip to New York City just for school purposes... well, we sort of made a pit-stop at Times Square..." Betty began, unsure as to how to reveal the information to her friends. 

"And...?" Veronica pushed. "Come on, B, tell us. You can trust us."

"Jughead and I are engaged," Betty blurted out. 

The two girls froze in their places, staring in disbelief at the blonde. Veronica shook her head and gasped, "You're... Jughead proposed to you?"

"And I said yes," Betty smiled. "I know it's a bit crazy seeing as we were still in high school and now we're about to go to college but V, believe me when I tell you that Jughead is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"It is crazy, Betty, and I'm definitely not trying to talk about it," Veronica started, "but when are you going to find the time to do it?"

"Well, him and I were sort of thinking about this summer," Betty said. "Before we could plan, though, we have to tell our families."

"As much as I'm excited, do you really want to be a married woman throughout your college years?" Veronica laughed a bit. "Think about it! A classmate from Sociology asks if you could hang for a bit and you say, 'No, I'm sorry, I have to meet up with my husband!'" 

"But I want that, V," Betty tells her. "It sounds unrealistic but it really is something that I want, to be devoted to someone incredibly special entirely without hesitation. I don't want to marry Jughead some other day in the future because that's when it'll be the right time. I want to marry him now, because I goddamn want to marry him now."

"Then I completely support you," Veronica breathed out. "So, who's going to be your-"

"I CALL BEING THE MAID OF HONOR!" Cheryl shouts, then clears her throat. "I'm sorry, I meant, if you could bestow me the privilege of being your maid of honor at your wedding, Miss Cooper, that would be lovely."

Veronica rolls her eyes and bursts out laughing along with Betty. Veronica then looks at both girls and announces, "I think it's time to go downstairs. Think the boys are ready?"

"I think they've been ready hours ago," Betty commented, following the two girls out of the room. 

Meanwhile, Jughead and Kevin sat on the couch in the living room. The air was filled with silence until Kevin broke it, "Plans for the summer?"

"Betty and I are getting married," Jughead spoke casually. "You?"

"Nothing much," Kevin said, shrugging his shoulders. On the inside, though, he was screaming. "Am I invited?"

"Oh please," smiled Jughead. "You're my best man."

The two boys heard the clanging of heels coming from the grand staircase and rushed to the foyers to meet the ladies of the night. Jughead immediately took Betty in his arms and kissed her on the lips. 

"Our night, our future," Betty breathed her, gazing into her fiancé's eyes. 

"Much to look forward to," Jughead replied. 

"Come on guys!" an impatient Alice Cooper bombards the gang. "Get your caps and gowns on, we're going to be late!"

"When they announce me, are they going to say my full name?" Jughead asked, looking worried. 

"I'm afraid they are, Jug," Betty laughed, patting his back. 

"And when we get married? Will I be announced as Forsythe when we wed?"

"You could be called whatever you like, Jughead. Hey, eventually I'll be called Mrs. Jones," Betty smiled. 

"Let's get one picture before we leave, guys!" a frantic Hermione Lodge says, ignoring the death glare Alice was sending her. "Come on! Stand together! We'll take more after the ceremony!"

Betty stood close with friends and smiled brightly, preparing for what was to be one of the biggest nights of her life. 

-

"I would like to introduce you to your Valedictorian, Elizabeth Cooper!" Principal Weatherbee announces into the microphone, earning multiple claps and cheers from the audience.

"Hello Class," Betty begins, clearing her throat nervously as she felt all eyes on her. "I could go on and on about how our memories will be left in Riverdale High forever, and how our journey as a family will never die out. But I'm not, because I'm not certain about that. What I am certain is that some of us will separate and unfortunately never see each other again, but others will stick with each other until the end. What I learned through my own personal journey is that life is too short to pretend to be someone who you're not. If you like cloud watching, go right ahead. If you like counting sheep to help you fall asleep every single night even though you're a grown adult, knock yourself out. Why? Because it's you. You're the person you are absolutely certain to be stuck with for the rest of your life, might as well be happy with you, huh? I am lucky to have a self-discovery of myself through some amazing people in my life. I am not a lawyer, I am a writer. I am not perfect, I am human. I am not some teenager rebelling against her overprotective parents, I am in love. If twenty years from now some of you decide that, hey, entrepreneuring isn't my thing, I want to be a singer, that's okay. Even if you're a bad singer, like a raccoon choking on a stick bad singer. Try it out. Fail at it. Fail at it again. Try harder. Success happens when we are completely content with the result and right now, I'm feeling pretty successful. Yes I'll miss this school, and I am thankful for everything I learned because of it, but now it's time to move on."

Everyone clapped, many cheered, some weeped, and Jughead Jones felt incredibly proud for the woman he is about to marry. When Betty sat back with the graduates, she caught sight of Archie Andrews who looked like he was tearing up. She remembered how he received a scholarship to Penn State just a few months ago, and even though they weren't on the greatest terms, she still felt happy for him. 

When graduation was finally finished, the gang met up with their families. 

"Betty, your speech was beautiful," Alice complimented her daughter, not mentioning the parts where she was thrown under the bus. 

"We're so proud of you," Hal smiled. 

Him and Alice were divorced, yes, but they often conversated for the sake of Betty's sanity. Although the divorce was messy, Betty refused to let it affect her relationship with Jughead as well as her views on marriage. It was ironic in a way; Jughead's family was put back together while hers fell apart, proving how predictable things aren't always so predictable. 

FP gave Jughead a huge hug and shouted, "You made it son, you made it!"

Gladys, who had been crying, gave Jughead a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you so much when you go off to college, I swear."

Jellybean shrugged, fist-bumping her older brother. "I'll hold down the fort while you're gone, dude."

Jughead smiled softly. "Thanks, JB."

FP and Gladys weren't remarried, but they were getting there. They continue to talk through their problems and learn how to put their children first. Things have really been working out for the Jones' family this year, it really has. 

Betty spotted Polly and Jason from the corner of her eye, watching as they both pushed identical strollers. 

"Polls!" Betty shouted, running over to them. 

"Betty! I'm so proud of you!" Polly pulled her little sister into a hug. 

"Jay-Jay!" Cheryl greeted her brother, but seemed more excited about the twins. 

"How was Jay and Ella?" Betty asked. 

"They were asleep the entire time," Polly stated. "But trust me, Betty, I thought your speech was amazing."

Polly spotted Alice standing a few feet away, not bothering to acknowledge her existence. She had spoken quite often with Hal, but her relationship with her mother was still rocky. It was going to be rocky for a few more years, but the pair seemed okay with it. Betty wondered how they all would act at the wedding, assuming that they would come. 

"Betty!" Jughead called his fiancé over, seeming to be eager. 

"Yes?" Betty sauntered over to him. 

"Everyone's going over to Pop's to celebrate, but I wanted some alone time with you," Jughead spoke. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay, Juggie," Betty smiled. 

They both walked together across the football field, where their graduation had taken place. 

"It's so crazy how we started, looking back," Jughead sighed. 

"What was the first thought that came to your mind when I first stepped into the principal's office to give you your tour?" Betty questioned. 

"Well, my first thought was, 'Holy shit, she's so goddamn hot,' and then my second one was, 'damn, she's going to be the death of me'." He grabbed her hand. "You looked smart, and you didn't judge me, so I was instantly attached."

"I knew you were different, Jug," Betty said. "Wow, a year ago my life was completely different. I was a different person. I don't think old Betty would ever imagine how happy she'd be right now."

"Same with old Jughead," he agreed, nodding his head. "Little did I know, the cute and sweet blonde who looked nervous to wear my Serpent jacket would be engaged to me."

"It was a really comfortable jacket," Betty laughed. 

"Listen, Betty, when I proposed to you, I didn't have a ring," Jughead said, chewing on the bottom of his lip. 

"Yeah, and I told you it was okay. I don't need a ring," Betty assured him. 

"I know you don't need a ring for it to be official, but we've got to have one thing traditional, right?" Jughead smiled, pulling out a burgundy colored box from his jacket. 

Betty let her jaw drop. "Oh my God, Jug, you got a ring?"

"It's a family heirloom," Jughead informed her. "My mom gave it to me yesterday. I told her we're getting married. She completely supports it, by the way."

"She knows?" Betty turned her head and glanced at Gladys, who winked at her. 

"She thinks we're perfect together," Jughead laughed. "She'll help Alice ease into this whole marriage thing, even though it won't be easy."

Jughead pulled the ring out of the box, and Betty thought it was beautiful. It was an old, classic diamond, but she aleady loved it. Jughead slid it onto her finger, and afterwards he quickly pulled her in for a kiss. 

"What is it?" Jughead asked, concerned, when he caught Betty staring at her hands. 

"My scars," she told him, "they're completely gone."

Betty was right. Where there used to be crescents squeezed into her palms was smooth skin. They were at soft as rose petals, and the thought made her feel at peace. 

"All this time, and I hadn't noticed," Betty smiled, glancing up at Jughead. "My scars had been blossoming into flowers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Guys! I loved writing this story with all of my heart. Your support on it was the best part - writing is a huge passion of mine and it means the world to me when I read your comments about it. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Be on a look out for a brand new Bughead fanfic of mine - spoiler alert, it has to do with a deserted island ;)  
> also: would you guys like to see a sequel to this story? I'm unsure if it really needs a sequel, although in some aspects I think I could manage one. Interested?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!


End file.
